Out Cast Guardians
by kittygirl998939
Summary: After Pitch was defeated Jack frost goes on to makes a friend with a link to other guardians with different responsibilities. JackxmaleOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

In honor of Xeikm, I'll be naming each one these chapters of my ROTG story I'm writing after my favorite songs. Starting with a song from Beauty and the Beast (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) by Angela Lansbury, Chorus - Beauty And the Beast & Jerry Orbach.

* * *

**Be Our Guest :**

After Pitch's defeat at the hands of the main Guardians with aid from their newest member Jack Frost. A celebration sharing this grand affair had to be shown to other Guardians Jack hadn't met yet. It was trying to find time to plan everything little detail out and location to have that party. Became a problem since missed work had to be made up because of Pitch's interference had them busy.

Leaving Jack to get use to relocating into one of North's many extra bedrooms meant for short or long-term guests. Who could be found with out a yeti escort in guest wing of the North's Workshop. Looking through many opened doors while strolling down one of many long hallways bored. Until he made a discovery one of the rooms were occupied after making it to the end of one of the hallways. Shades of blue and purples covered all four walls with forest scenery on it. Victorian styled furniture made of some kind of organic material it was naturally changed colored. Had been strategically placed on cherry wooden floor panels that owner of the room. Walked all over messing with nick-knacks mumbling no-sense that interested Jack to entering the room.

"Nice set up." Was the greeting Jack gave this someone while he leaned on the open door frame without a care loosely holding his staff.

"Thanks and my name is Ero Wales of Salem Village." This person had to be a few inches taller then Jack and was 17 like him. Despite his ash gray hair pulled into a tightly woven braid against his pale peach colored skin. Covered in dull colored clothing that was a mixture of modern and formal ware with matching calf length boots that laced up

Ero went to stop Jack from introducing him self-saying he already knew him from ramblings of his mentor. He would have revealed if wasn't for bellows of familiar voice calling for the both of them. By their names that had Ero covering his ears wishing person yelling would stop. Left was Jack amused by Ero's form of denial before answering for the both of them by shouting back. Got him and Ero a cheery reply followed booming for steps that had a pillow thrown at the back of Jack's head. Had winter spirit turning toward find a very upset Ero now standing by room's large window.

It was gave anyone panoramic view of outside area thanks to its three transparent panels of glass. Formed an odd looking bay window that had a small stain glass on top of it displaying an image. Needed to be clearly seen up close from the windowsill filled with pillows attached to the window. It was wide enough to hold a few full grown people willing wanting to lay down, and gaze out the window. That was currently Ero had in front of it ready to throw another pillow at him.

"I wasn't ready to be confronted by North." Ero made his intentions known to Jack; "I'm still waiting..."

He sentence was cut off when Jack tried to form a snow ball he in turn would have tossed at Ero in form of retaliation. That was quickly dispelled by Sanctuary spell that had been placed within confinements of the room. Would keep any form of conflict through magical means from happening like what Jack tried to do. Leaving him unable to summon any type of ice based spell through his staff, or use of hand gestures.

"Please tell this isn't your doing?" Jack was getting frustrated not being able to do anything.

"Yeah since I know sooner or later I'd be bumping into you. " Ero ended up needing to sit down.

Before Jack could use a physical means to get Ero to lift the Sanctuary spell from the very room he intruded into. North bursts into the room unannounced scooping Jack into one of his arms boasting. Using his free hand to point to Ero in this grand gesture saying the boy was part of the Outcast Guardians.

"Technically...my mastery of magical element is done with...I not a Guardians yet." Ero corrected North.

"Gives you more time to make friends with Jack while I counsel you, ya?" North winked at Ero.

"Yay me." Jack struggled to get free of North's hold.

Ero just stared at Jack while verbally stuttering with words about being force to get along with someone he knew as troublemaker. Not like his attempts to point at Jack bothered North nor soured his mood. Since he encouragingly ended up placing Jack right near Ero on windowsill with smirk. Before going on how about Ero was coming to live and learn fundamentals of magic from North. During his stay within workshop until he would return to mother's side.

"For now, You make friends with boy your own age." North thought it be best for Jack to make friends with Ero to bat his loneliness. Not like he and other guardians find the time now to spend Jack with missed work they had to make up. Resulted in him coming up with this a plan for Jack befriending someone whom was physically around his age, and shared certain traits with him.

Just didn't seem to go the way North wanted since Ero ended up placing a few pillows between him and Jack. As a form of separation from him that Jack couldn't knocked over with through usage of chilly breeze. Wasn't for the Sanctuary spell North sensed figuring it was erected in this room alone. By Ero, who most of done it because of what happen with Pitch that almost wiped out the Guardians. He in turn would get Ero to take down after boy's adjustment period here would pass.

Had him advising both Ero and Jack to at least tolerate each other's presence instead of bickering. Hinting one could possibly help the other find a room to call his own after either other room was rejected. This was where a shared reaction was displayed between the both of them that were displayed differently. Ero flat out tightly clenched a pillow he didn't notice he been holding. Blankly staring at someone who said he was taking the room right across from Ero's before smirking.

"You're few screws loose of being sane." North's bellowing chuckling at Jack's answer drained Ero mumble out.

"You already are getting along." North reached out to each one of boy's shoulders and pats them hard.

Leaving Ero to be knocked back ward further on to windowsill's pillows speaking in Latin tongue that caught Jack's attention. Jack onto his bare feet switching hands to grip his staff asking North when he could get settled. This further had Ero what sounded like cursing in Latin tongue that Jack's curiosity ringing.

Not like the winter spirit had time to ask Ero about it since North escorted out of Ero's room to hallway. Behind them the solid oak door they passed through would close behind them on it's own. This had North explaining the person Jack just meant was one of two pairing that was made up of parent of child. Thought of mentioning Ero's mother was something North was going to hold back on. Since the women's reputation among fellow Guardians was right next Pitch's own; except she was a good guy. Making him shift the subject to giving Jack a slight tour of what would become his permanent residence.

"You like?" North had asked as he opens the door for Jack.

Allowing the younger spirit to walk passed him into a blank room that had basic pieces of furniture included a bed, chest of draws and desk. Walls were void of any color and few windows the room had been gave a view. Sliding door led to an empty closet and a private bathroom that was only for Jack's use.

"Decorate any way you want." North knew Jack must have something in mind to make this blank space his own.

Way Jack was looking around this room reminded North of what happen after he convinced Ero's mother to allow Ero to live with him. When he took the him of tour of his workshop in grand gesture. That didn't draw Ero out of his shell when he was given similar speech of needing to find his center. To only be stopped before North could show his Nesting Dolls that came in set of 6 figures. Since Ero sadly told North that for some time he had already know his and his mother's center/purpose. Before asking if there was a room at end of a hallway he could have to start moving in. Led to the room that Ero was now in while Jack was just starting to move in process.

"I can't remember the last time I had..." Jack ended up flopping down on room's bed in a state of shock from what was being offered.

He had gotten use to living in the wildness of the forest that surrounded his pond for over his 300 years. When tired and needed a place to sleep he would lay in highest branch of a tree's top, and fall asleep. To pass the time when waiting to bring in the cold to start the winter season he had the naive animals. During the day or night he was allowed to play all kinds of games with them. Quiet strolls he took to clear his head during the night allowed him to star gaze at an open night sky. While during the daytime hours he seats in the shade and watch clouds float by in the sky. Sometimes a few human hikers or campers would come around and being pranked by Jack.

Only down side to living in the openness of a forest was not being able to entertain guests like fellow guardians. Lack of proper sitting area where flavored treats followed by something to drink was never offered. Pleasant conversation that had stories being shared and jokes being told. Could never distract from sounds of crickets and all kinds of noises from animals in background. Making who ever was visiting want to leave due to the fear of being attacked by wild animal.

"I leave to check on Ero." North knew Jack needed time.

Out the room North went making sure to slightly close before heading straight for room that was opposite of Jack's own. Up went one of his hands taking the form of a closed fist he would use to knock three times on the closed door. After that he stepped back when door opened it self, and there was discouraged Ero stood. Silence that started to form between them started to build in since neither one was talking. Left North to do the talking between the two of them since Ero wasn't doing anything.

"Be friend and help Jack decorate room." North's gazed into the room that Ero had put together him self.

"You mean use my magical influence?" Ero hatred where this was going.

Smile that crept over North's face told Ero; he wasn't going to be allowed to finished shelving his spell books, or arranging his charms. Making him wish his mother never visited North after Pitch's defeat and chatted with him. She shared a bit of information of her son needing more experience of magical world. Had her turning North down until she caved in allowing her son to leave his home, and come live with him.

"Give a minute." Ero needed something.

He stepped back into his room needing one of his spell books not allowing the door to close behind him. Since he would walk out of it fastening a snowflake shaped to his wrist by use of silver chain. Not noticing when door closed after he stepped out or the grin that spread on North's face he told him to lose.

Thought of entering the room to help Jack instead of working on his own wasn't something Ero was against. Had him thinking of better way to say no or flat out reject to North whenever he came near him. To only dismiss the idea when he got close enough to an open door he ended up knocking on doorframe. Not like he was just going to barge into room like Jack had down hours ago.

"Excuse me," He called out. "I hear you need some help."

He answer didn't come right away since Jack was still quite dazed over being given a place like this to call his own. All he could do was wave Ero only half way into the room while was now lying on the bed. Winking every minute as he stared at a plain ceiling trying to think of something to put there. That soon started to twinkle like the familiar night sky that he could find over his pond. Before coloring slowly start to fade to mid black with splash of dark blue smeared in places.

"What the..." Jack ended up pushing him self up from the bed he laid down on needing to get a better look at ceiling. While Ero joined him on the bed by sitting on the opposite end laying the book he needed between them explaining. That minor spell he casted allowed him to create a life-like star map on ceiling of a room.

"I hope I've gotten the sky of where you lived correct;" Ero looked up at it. "I was never use to get it right the first time...around"

"Cool!" Jack couldn't help but be amused.

Ero ended up tapping the book that had it opening it pages revealing countless pages filled with all types of spells. Each one hand written in Latin language on pages made from plant fibers or animals skin. Waiting to alter and change up the appearance of a single part or section of a room.

"What else you got in there?" Jack asked turning his gaze to Ero and his book.

This was when Ero tapped the corner of the book pages with just one of his fingers allowing it to come to life. Pages ended up flipping to a part that told someone how to change the twinkling lights on the ceilings to constellations. A 3D-type of spherical chart filled with constellations projected it self from one of the pages. That reminded Jack of the miniature Globe of Belief North had on his sleigh. That openly levitated in between him and Ero waiting to be messed with.

"Go ahead and pick something." Ero lifts his hands up to place it on transparent surface spinning the sphere around. "You get to pick up to 7 constellations that will appear on your ceiling's sky in time intervolves. "

Millions of constellations where on display and were waiting to be chosen from before Jack's eyes. All he could do was watch the sphere come to a complete stop waiting for him keeping the winter spirit speechless. To the point Ero and him didn't pay attention to extra set of eyes spying on them. One them belonged to North wearing this big grin on his face pleased his plan on getting them together. Could be found outside was deemed Jack's bedding room in his eyes with Ero's across the way.

Whose good mood would get better when clicking of designer 3-in heels on a wooden floor had him smile widening. Knowing that the person making her way toward him was his life long companion since he hair started to turn gray. Whose eternal youth always kept North on his toes and his passion for holiday season ALIVE. With a body most women visit a plastic surgeon over series of years to have. That was all naturals from honey suckle eyes that reflected the color of freshly made apple cider still in its bootleg. Cute button nose and mistletoe berry colored lips that gave one heck of a kiss. Perfect ten rack any type of sweater would die to be on no matter the size. Lower torso and long legs that were perfectly tanned had man taking a second look.

Would be making her way toward him in pair of jeans with a belt in its loops that matched one North worn. In this loose fitting sweater that barely fit on her nimble shoulders with her hair in messy ponytail. Ended up stopping beside Jack's doorframe clearly stopping in green and red Prada heels.

"What you do now?" She spoke in clear Russian Accent.

"Bringing Christmas Joy early to every girl and boy." North laughed at his own joke.

"How you pull that off ..." She had to know.

Not like she was going to get whatever answer she was looking for from the man she come to call her husband. Since into North's strong arms she was scooped that shut her mouth for rest of the hour. Leaving her to giggle when North brought up they had some free time between now and dinnertime. Asking if she was up to fooling around in familiar sexual matter around in his private chambers. The yes that purred from her lips in her Russian Accent aroused North in special way he shared with her.

"Ever tell My Sweet Candy Cane ..." North drew their lips together speaking in native Russian tongue that only they both understood. This woman understood each syllable of each word when they shared sensual smooching. Before North suggested they use a Snow Globe to get to more comfortable place before clothes came off. His answer came in the form of what she picked from his pocket wearing an innocent smile.

"My Sweet Candy Cane." North allowed her to trance his tattoos on both his arms while she whispered a location into the Snow Globe. That scenery of bedroom period furniture from Russia decorated the space. Coloring reflected that holiday North and his Sweet Candy Cane had always represented.

Out of her soft baby skin hand Snow Globe was taken by North tossing it behind him with out a care where it lands. Knowing that soon a circular opening appear behind them show the same scene that was in the Snow Globe. He would walk her into after turning around in a slow matter tightening his hold on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

This time around I chose the song from album Aquarium by Aqua.

* * *

**My Oh My:**

Early mornings within North's workshop was a quiet atmosphere since no one was awake at that hour of the day. Leaving a fully alert Ero dressed and fully aware of his surroundings to be found in the Globe room looking at globe. Millions of lights showed him of all those children whose very beliefs supported the existed of the guardians. That he kept close to his immortal heart due to years of mother's advice about how special. A heart of a child ever was in times of crisis like what happen with Pitch.

"Shows they're not all brats." Ero whispered looking over those lights.

Had him seeking some where to sit not caring the open view the balcony area of the room gave of multi floors. Once he found a chair next to table that was used for MiM knows what so he could lay down a book to read. Carefully he open this book since it was from North's private library and was quite old. He was studying up on form of elemental magic that revolved around usage of frozen water. Beside the book he laid the snowflake charm he had hook to belt loop of his pants. He hadn't put it back in the small, cedar wood, box that came with him and was apart of a set. This set was magical crafted charms his mother gifted him before he came to live with North. Each one had special ability that Ero could wear on his person when around main Guardians.

Like the snowflake one that kept Ero from needing to wear warmer clothing in freezing environment like North's Workshop. Had many other individual abilities he was studying about through the book. Making him thankful he had this quiet time like back at in him town of Salem Village, Massachusetts. Since he was thoroughly reading passages written in a language he was taught to understand. Making him turn to empty notepad of paper and pen he had stacked at the end of the table. Up from his seat he went reaching over for the items that ended up being frozen over.

"Morning to you too Mr. Frost." Ero looked up to see Jack perched on top of his staff just floating they're staring down at Ero.

"It's Jack and please tell me your not studying at this hour?" He couldn't believe Ero was doing.

Terms book worm or dork would have come from Jack's lips if Ero tapping frozen over chuck that was his notepad of paper and pen. That had ice dissolving in to chilled air leaving the items unaffected ice melting. So Ero could take hold of what he needed to start taking notes on ice based Magic. Just when he returned to sit back down and look over marked pages of the book. To only find it missing from the spot he had placed it and in the hands of table's new occupant.

In the form of Jack sitting on table's edge turning the pages carelessly trying to read what he called gibberish. His staff carelessly held in one of his arms while he kicked his feet back and fourth. To only be told by Ero the dilate was Latin base and was centuries old language not many spoke. Who ended up joining Jack on the table making sure he fasten the Snow Flake charm to one of his belt loops.

"Have I missed something?" A woman's voice asks about what the boys were up to, "Because if any one is hungry...I make delicious food."

Her state of dress was sheer, silk fabric that made up her thin strap nightdress and robe over it in heelless slippers. A worn ribbon kept her long hair in a side ponytail that lay on her right shoulder. Who took the whistling Jack gave when his eyes traveled from book he snatched to her body. Had her introducing her self to Jack with a bow as Tekla St. North or Miss. Santa Claus. Cleavage view she gave Jack would have him looking her way if wasn't for Ero getting in his line of sight.

"If you want to stare return my book." Ero pointed to item that lay in Jack's hands.

"Give me a minute." Jack tried to look over him at approaching woman.

Before the book could be handed over or Ero could return to his studying that book ended up being taken by Tekla. Who told both boys she didn't like attention being turned away from her youngful body. Telling Ero to enjoy his stay here by enjoying Jack's company and companionship in form of friendship. Since he wasn't at home any more being grilled by his mother about any thing that was magical related. Jack was to stop hindering Ero's learning process and possibly learn something from him. Pointing out both boys were the same age and from same time period in American history with bit of a difference.

"Now who is hungry?" She asked changing the subject before either one could start something.

Both boys would have answered her if Jack's comment about her needing children of her own to boss around. Wasn't quite to him self when Ero had ended up covering his mouth wit his own hand saying they would meet her in kitchen. This got him a verbal warning of being they're in 30 minutes or she sends a Yeti after them. Had her returning the book to Ero and walking off peering to the Globe of Belief with sad eyes. Before leaving the room completely right when Ero had to pull his hand away from Jack's mouth; due to Jack biting one his fingers.

"You want to be frosted?" Jack tighten his gripped his staff.

"Beats your angry over her wrath." Ero looked over his bitten fingers.

He ended up laughing while telling Jack that he was to never mention topic of children around Tekla do to her past. He wouldn't get into since it involved the tragic story of how she becomes a guardian due to North. Stripped her of any chance of baring a child for North because of state her body was found in. This some how bummed out Jack when Ero couldn't speak about any more.

"By chance...can you even eat solid food being that you own an astral form and not a Corporeal one?" Ero poked Jack expecting his hand to go through him.

Jack ended up confused and humored at the same time since he ended up laughing at Ero openly wondering about his eating habits, and if he was ghost. Had him waving his staff swiftly so he could end up knocking Ero on his head to shut him up. Stopped Ero from poking Jack long enough for him to remove him self from the table's edge. Telling Ero if he wanted to figure out if he could eat actual food was to tag along and witness it. If he wanted he would show him how to actually used ice magic with out reading about it.

"If it gets you to stop bothering me." Ero was in agreeable mood.

"We'll see about that." Jack wasn't promising anything.

This had Ero wishing North allowed him to spread his Sanctuary spell to completely envelop his Workshop. Protecting everyone and guests on the inside from any form of magical conflict anyone else could use. Knowing that Jack might pull something on him like what Jack pulled first time their met. Had him looking for another charm that lay beside the snowflake on same belt loop of his pants. When he hand felt the outline of a transparent crystal in shape of a crescent moon he calmed down. Before he was on his feet and asking Jack where this kitchen was located.

Shrug came form Jack told Ero a Yeti was coming for them if they didn't figure out where they needed to go. Resulted in Ero about to use an assistance spell if wasn't Jack stopping him and nodding his head. What came stumbling in to the Globe Room still effected by Sandman's Dreamsand. Were North's elves with their eyes half-opened/half-shut trying not to fall over each other. Idea that came to Jack's head had Ero asking one of the little guys instead of what Jack had in mind. Nod he got from one of them when words kitchen and Tekla were heard the elves went nuts.

"Tells you North isn't the only one that enjoys her looks." Jack watched the elves' jingle their bells.

"...Or she's that good of cook." Ero walked off the elves.

Jack ended up soon following him not before flipping the curled part of his staff on the ground under the elves' feet. Forming a path of frost that grew in length encasing the elves' feet pair by pair in place. Leaving only that hadn't entered the Globe Room to be their guide as others struggled to get free. Not like licking their frozen feet helped since it would ended up sticking in place.

"Shouldn't you free them?" Ero thought what Jack did was kind of cruel.

"Relax they always found a way out it." Jack slightly knocked Ero in his shoulder.

He even told him to not worry and let loose his tendencies if he was ever going to hang out with Jack like Tekla wanted. Didn't stop Ero from discharging a marbled shaped burst of flame toward elves' feet. He dropped onto the ground when he had put his hands behind his back forming small sphere. Knowing it could roll around by it self with out him conducting it movements on where to go. Since it bounced off frozen chucks of whatever elf had his feet iced to the floor. Once free the elves ended up chasing the marbled wanting to mess with the item thinking it was a toy. Upon picking it up with the nimble their fingers would start to burn up within seconds.

Leaving them to play the item among them selves like a form of hot potato that had the marble being held for a 5 seconds. Before it finally fell to the ground and circled around terrified elves twice. With no other Elvin feet to defrost like it wanted it would ended up turning around and rolled out the door. Instead of being followed by an elf or two it was left to journey alone to find Ero. Through North's workshop it would roll out lucky there was no feet to step on it or work to hold up.

Many empty workbenches that would be filled in hours the marbled passed each floor going downward. Test area were elf experiment with already made toys to see if they were safe or workable. Was rolled through by the marble looking for any feet it needed to free before moving on. To other parts of the Workshop that contained multi rooms some being guest quarters. It bounded a few times when it bumped in a few stairs in up ward motion before coming across it location.

"What we have here?" Polished nails plucked the marble up.

Up to gloss covered and cherry red lips of apron clad Tekla the marble was lifted and blew on. Once fiery touch it held was put out looking behind a red, transparent piece of smooth glass she liked. Placed in the pocket of her apron before turning to ask if Jack pulled any pranks that were frost related. Grin appeared on Winter Spirit's face while he bites into gingerbread man told her everything.

"You enjoying those gingerbread man?" Ero asked Jack about what was cooling off.

"Want one?" Jack was willing to pass him one.

Walking up to Jack taking the half-eaten cookie from his saying something sweets not always being a filling meal. Since she replaced it with waffle filled with cut up fruit she made her self after changing out of her night wear. For more comfortable clothing like she was wearing now under her a ruffle filled apron in pink coloring. Allowed to her to enter a vast kitchen built to feed the hundreds of workers hided away in the Workshop, and start to bake.

"How it tastes?" She couldn't wait for Jack to finish chewing.

"Shouldn't you allow him to breath first before stuffing his mouth." Ero eyes the scene.

"Coming from boy with ckya for mother." Tekla said a certain word in her native tongue.

"She's not that bad." Ero understood what Tekla was saying.

Eye roll was only thing he got from her before he was handed a plastic spatula and pointed toward filled counter. A few half-bitten gingerbread men beside others that hadn't been touched laid on large trey. Waiting to be coated in home made frosting that lay in multi bowls beside the trey. Person being in charge was Ero since Jack couldn't stop chewing off the heads of unfrosted gingerbread man.

Speaking of Jack, he was currently trying to finish a mouth full of waffle that had been forced into his mouth. Not like he was going to cover the kitchen out in a form of retaliation against Tekla. Since food she pushed into his mouth tasted naturally sweet unlike the cookies he had been chewing on.

"You like?" Tekla now faced Jack.

Nod she got made her offers him another one when he swallowed the last of the first one she gave him. This had her setting up a plate of few of these waffles with silver ware opposite of Ero. She made sure to put the boys on identical barstool chairs in single spot on the large counter. Making sure that Jack's staff was out of the way and both boys were distracted to set a rule down. No way were they allowed to fling food or frosting at each other knowing it would start a food fight. That ended with her turning her finely toned back to them so she could start baking.

"Don't even think about it." Ero knew Jack was going to do.

Not like he had to look up to see Jack was ready to using his fork as a catapult ready to toss whole waffle at him. He ended up dabbing just enough green frosting on tip of Jack's nose using one of his pointer fingers. Before stealing the waffle off the fork that Jack had ready to use against him, and started nibbling on it.

"Remind me to ask Miss. North for the recipe." Ero winked at Jack.

The blush that crept across Jack's face from the way Ero had acted toward him only first of his symptoms. Followed by his breaking off eye contact with Ero to hide his crimson colored cheeks. He ended up dropping his fork on to almost empty plate that had a pool of Maple syrupy splashing sticky liquid everywhere. Stuttering of words when Jack tried to answer Ero had him sounding like he was choking. Slight trembling would have started it moist rag wasn't pressed to his cold cheek. Person dragging the moist rag across his face was concerned Tekla asking Jack if he had a food allergy.

He tried to say no while pulling away from her as a warm, fuzzy, feeling started to form at the pit of his stomach. Leaving him unable to fully pronounce first syllable of word no while his wildly failed his arms around. Instead of pushing away her hands that was wiping away his syrup-covered face he ended up hitting his plate. Knocking it over releasing a large burst of frost that sent it flying into the air toward Ero's face. Where it landed with gooey splat completely covering the front of Ero's face catching him off guard and state of shock.

"You all right?" Tekla asked Ero watching him drop what been in his hands onto the counter.

"...Ine..." Was the only word Ero could make out.

Jack would have started snickering about what he did to Ero was on purpose since this was pure accident. Leaving him to seat and watch what was going to happen with Ero prying the plate from his face in slow matter. What was left behind was something that Tekla couldn't just wipe off with her rag.

"I can't see." Ero eyes were glued shut by the Syrup.

It was trying to open up his eyes that were the problem since he couldn't after having the sealed shut. Leaving Tekla to walk over to toward him telling him to calm down while she used her rag. She removed as much of the syrup from Ero's face as she could with out getting on her own hands. Leaving her to discarded one rag and so she could get a few more to wipe away his face off. When that wasn't getting her anywhere she ended up putting her biggest one atop Ero's head. Instructing to go back to his room and wash everything off while needing to change his clothes.

"Bring clean hooded sweater for Jack." Tekla would see Ero off.

She ended up turning her attention back to Jack saying he did nothing wrong while picking up the dish and silver ware. Making sure to sink everything while awaiting a verbal answer from Jack. Never came leaving her to take one the gingerbread man that Ero had frosted, and place it in front of Jack.

"He did nice job, yes?" She asked Jack about how Ero frosted the cookie.

Gingerbread man were decorated in colored frosting missing its gum drop buttons, and other candy accessories. That Jack would be allowed to use when Tekla pulled at one of his hands and placed a few gumdrops in his palms. Asking if he could finish this one before Yetis came in to start helping her. She could have something used to show what she wanted cookies to look like. Despite what the Yetis ended up doing since their attempts usual got crushed under Tekla's high heel.

Unlike now that had her allowing Jack to snack on a few while declining from emotionally state of mind he was in. She ended up propping her self on to the table sliding a bowl filled with all colors of liquorish toward him. Wanting him to try one of them showing this friendly side to young spirit that she wasn't known for having. This was the scene that greeted a few Yetis when they entered the kitchen area. Taken back in dramatic matter at how North's wife was interacting with Jack.

"Work Time!" Tekla looked toward the Yetis.

Expression of fear that each Yeti showed when Tekla said those words made Jack silently sympatric toward them since Tekla's personality did a complete 180 from kind motherly one she had toward him and Ero.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

This time around I chose the song from album ICON 2 by Sheryl Crow.

* * *

**Everyday Is A Winding Road:**

Any form of a snowstorm that wasn't under Jack's inference wasn't something for any one to worry about. Since location the storm chose to take place was during nighttime on outside of Workshop's sky line. Left any form of outside travel beyond the Workshop's walls with out getting caught in avalanche or suffering frostbite. Unless a yeti was willing to escorted them out in to cold to accomplish whatever task needed to be done.

Leaving Ero unable to visit his mother like he planned since he was coming to miss her presence and over baring persona. Leaving him to seek some kind of distraction from his pending loneliness before depression kicked in. What he found most interesting was sitting down on the windowsill of his room, and look over the window. Still in the wrinkled nightwear he had slept in the night before. Clothes were loose materials that reflected a silky fabric that was comfortable for Ero to move around in. Like now when he sighed and just stared at the scene that raged outside his panels of glass that made up his window.

"Knock! Knock!" Tekla slightly stepped into the room.

She carried in a trey of food she thought Ero needed knowing he had missed both breakfast and lunch. Not wanting him to starve over missing the last meal of the day since he never showed up. Here she was bringing him something to eat before leaving him for the night to do her own personal errands.

"When weather clears up," Tekla laid trey down on nightstand near Ero's bed. "I'll personally take you to see your mother."

She made sure to walk over toward unresponsive Ero not caring if he was gong to lash out for her. Where she stopped just inches from him and kissed the side of his head in gentle matter with glossed lips. Whispering something into his ear before turning away and walking away from him. Concern was heavy on her shoulders after she exited Ero's room going toward room that was Jack's. Found a single window opened to reveal Jack was out in snowstorm enjoying the cold. Giving her a slight smile before looking to something she had specially crafted for Jack. Came in the form of a crystal formation in the middle of the star covered ceiling that was only found in this room. That kept the room at arctic temperature for Jack to be able to stay here for so long.

"Tekla!" North started bellowing for her.

She knew how impatience he got when she took to long in checking on what she starting calling her boys. Knowing the place she wanted to go wouldn't take that long using a Snow Globe to get there and back. It was putting up with the people who didn't understand her due to her accent sent her or North off when ask to repeat a phrase. Leaving North half the time wanting to send one of the Yetis in his place instead of going with her.

"Coming!" She shouted back.

She made sure to pin a note on the pillow of Jack's bed she would end up fluffing up mumbling something in Russian. Before she bounced on the cushions of the bed to get to her heel clad feet. She used to walk out of the room ready to yell back at North for making her rush out on Ero and Jack. This told anyone the usual sound of her clicking heels replaced by almost stomping one. Told any elf or Yeti that Tekla was about to give North yet another ear full of words that weren't English related.

"You sleep alone tonight...Tonyok..." Were only English words any one could make out.

Before she pointed toward the two rooms she was peeking in on to see why Ero never joined at dinner table. Her answer came in form of young man still in his nightwear sitting around his room. Way he gazed out the window of his room in such a depressed state reminded Tekla of her human past. Would have her by his side trying to pull him from dishearten disposition with simple chat.

Instead she was talking North off while she fasten the ties of her jacket mumbling she could do better with her time. To only be silent when those familiar arms made of aged and experienced muscle. Could only belonged to a man who was now drawing her close to body she come to know. Melted away her angry when her ears was drawn to his lips and words of affection flowed. Had her relaxing her tensed up body within a loving embrace she turned around in.

"I hate when you Sweet Candy Cane, me." She pouts.

"How else I get you happy." He lifted her further into the air.

This had going from having her arms around his neck to resting on his shoulders since his own now gripped her waist. She welcomed since she was brought to his face level so she could be leaned forward enough for a kiss. Become something more when she ended up slipping just enough of her own tongue in there. Smirk that appeared on North told him she wasn't made him made at him any more, and wanted to make up.

Had him turning her down being that they were going would kill the mood faster then he could slice it in half. On to the ground she would be placed with tapping of her heels hitting the stone floors. The sounds it self filled the hallway to the point someone ended up stepping out his room, and had him peeking at Tekla and North.

"Thanks for the food and if I'm being taken to my mother..." Ero was having a hard time speaking, "I need to bring reindeer's fawn upon returning home."

Tekla ended up having to keep North from confronting Ero about a request his mother most have made. Knowing these fawns born from North's reindeer were carefully bred and trained to pull his Sleigh. Would have anyone worrying since Ero's mother requesting just one was red flag North had to look into. North's form of integration had Tekla stepping between him and massager who delivered it. Speaking in her firm Russian accent with her hands resting on each one of her hips. As her body language told him he wasn't going anywhere nears Ero or passed her to do get to Ero.

Before she could tell him to get going he would end up backing off and stepping aside in gentleman like manner. Reaching out toward her with one his large hands waiting for her to take his led or at least follow him. This had her shaking her primp and permed locks of auburn hair at him while lifting one of her hands, and points ahead of them. Didn't seem to work since North took her hand reached out in his own and pulled her in to his arms. This time she wasn't falling for since she ended up pulling ever so slightly. Behind he would follow being turned down every minute he tried to ask if he could even get within an inch of Ero. Each time he got nod from her head that ended whatever line of questioning he wanted to use toward Ero.

* * *

Finally having a place to call your own in form of room within North's workshop and possible friend like Ero. Would put any 300-ish spirit of winter in a positive mood to point they needed to celebrate. Like, Jack in middle of a snowstorm that was or wasn't of his making any matter where he was. Since he could be found sitting on his staff flying around in gusts of icy winds. Frozen over chucks of water and chilliness of breeze was comforting feelings. That Jack couldn't get an enough from as the wind had him being spun around like a top.

Gave him a chance to look through whatever windows of workshop that weren't covered by the shutters or curtain. Colorful scenes or moment he was able to see as he passed each window touched him in some way. That would end when he spotted sadden Ero sitting in his windowsill just staring out into coldness. Since there wasn't a window for Jack to enter through to see what was wrong with or bother Ero about. Jack ended up having the wind turn him back around opened window he jumped out of with his staff to enjoy the snow storm.

"Hey Magic Man!" Jack would end up calling Ero by his nickname after returning his own through opened window. He had left that way so he could freely go and come back whenever he felt like.

At the moment he would end up locking up with a simple latch while calling out to Ero from his perch on window's sill. He knew Ero could hear him from his own room since both their bedroom doors were opened wide. Besides yelling in his loudest volume hopping to get an answer from Ero was a good idea at the minute. Just didn't get an answer like Jack wanted within minutes of his greeting being thrown out there.

"You better not have died on me." Jack couldn't help but make a joke as he secured window's latch before moving away. Had him walking through a room that had been modeled to fit his tastes from snow blue painted walls and carpeted floors. Furniture from simple twin bed to table with its own chair all made of petrified wood stained white. Were located on different spots through the area with an opened alcove next to the 3-seater sofa. That was a walk in closet filled all type of clothes and a had private bathroom attached to it. While ceiling with a reflection of the night sky with star constellations that could be found above Burgess on display. All finished off by a chandelier-like crystal formation in middle of the starry night sky that Jack preferred.

Just not now when he left his room for one across the way with his hands tucked into his pockets wondering if Ero was all right. What he found when he stopped at the doorway and peered in to find Ero in same position on windowsill. Staring out through window with same expression on his face he had seen when he was flying around. Not pleased with way Ero was unresponsive to him; Jack strolled into the room not caring if he was invited in or not. Heading straight for other side of the windowsill that wasn't occupied by Ero picked up one of many throw pillows, and repeated a familiar motion.

Had the stuffed piece of fabric landing against Ero's face so hard he would end up falling off the windowsill. On to the floor his rear bounced twice pulling him from the stupor he had been in to stare at Jack's feet. Had him taking a deep breath when those feet shifted so owner would lower him self to Ero's line of sight. Grinning like he done carefully laid prank somewhere in the Workshop while he stared back at Ero. Neither one exchanged a form of verbally communication as a strange staring contest. Would go on for second or two before feminine voice came from windowsill.

"Don't..." Ero knew Jack had joked up one of the sleeves of his blue hoodie.

Wasn't in mood for it since he pulled him self off the floor with soar rear to return where he been sitting before. Pushing a few pillows aside to reveal a glass sphere encased in wooden handler carved out of wood of dawg tree. Reflected in the surface of a transparent ball was image of a young woman with piercing blue eyes, and long hair. Color of her wavy tresses reminded anyone of white ash. Unlike her glowing peach tone of skin that clearly be seen on her face. That had Jack joining Ero on the windowsill when crystal clear orb was drawn into Ero's lap.

"Sorry about the interruption." Ero spoke into the Crystal Ball, "Jack Frost...I would like to formally introduce you to Heather Wales."

"Glad to meet you." Jack waved at the face in the ball.

What he got was whistle from this woman who hinted Jack come along when ever her son came visit her. Before she carried on her conversation about what Ero had come to learn so far after she last spoke with him. Jack ended up answering by snatching the glass sphere from Ero's lap, and made way back to his own room. Asking her if turning a simple ceiling into a life size display of night sky. Count as Ero having learned any form of magic Jack proudly showed off to this woman. By holding up glass sphere up to ceiling of his room after stopping at the opened doorway.

Ero came from behind Jack telling him to be careful with item in his cold hands since it was an artifact. Going on about how it was over 300 years old and was one of many family heirlooms trusted to him. How it was crafted from fragile that could easily shatter or crack it if dropped on ANY surface. Would be handed back to him while he was informed by Jack his mother wouldn't be bothering him.

"You done moping...because that food trey Miss. North left you..." Jack meant the untouched trey Ero hadn't touched.

"I thought you ate already?" Ero asked if Jack even tended joint meal with North and his wife.

"You missed out." Jack spun on his heel.

He remembered all the details that took place a few hours ago that had him sitting on a wooden chair fit for his size. At a large wooden table he was position where a plate and silverware laid before him. Dishes filled with cooked food prepared by Tekla and Yetis that helped her. Could be spooned out and on to the plate before Jack by Tekla sitting opposite of him as North sat at head of table. Conversations about the latest happenings of that day were talked about among 3 of them. Moment was ruined when the question where Ero was silenced Tekla and slowed Jack's appetite. North was left to poke at his food up until dinner was over.

"Most awkward moment ever." Jack passed Ero.

"You not eating what is meant for me." Ero knew where he was heading.

Jack told him there was nothing wrong with sharing food he found tasteful after spending 300 years in isolation. Munching on wild fruits and berries during those years becomes blend to winter spirit until what had been served to him. A chance to taste that type of food again was something Jack looked forward too in what Ero hadn't touched.

"I'll only share my food if you're willing to listen to how I become a guardian." Ero led the way back to his room.

"Either way I'll be fed again." Jack followed him.

This had Ero asking Jack if he remember what Tekla told him about the two of the being from the time period. Jack ended up nodding before being asked if her anything about Salem Witch trails, and how innocent people were put to death. One of those many people was a pregnant woman accused of being a witch. Fear and dread swayed through the town that once came to her to heal their sick children. After she brought those children back from death's door she was condemned to die. All because she used homeopathic medicine and herbs to treat the illnesses children suffered from.

"MiM brought her back when he was touched by how she mend town's children while unable to allow a young mother and her unborn child...to just die." Ero remembered the story.

Colonial America from what Ero was told about wasn't a place that magic he performed would be welcomed. Leaving him to wonder why his mother had always kept him locked away in their home in Denver, MA. Turning down every request he made about wanting to venture outside during his younger years. Always pressuring him to study art or different fields of magic for years that keeping him from exterior world. Only views he got beyond those confining walls were from in-door green house.

"I still trying to figure out a way to thank North..." He was able to finish

Sound of Jack messing with his food trey by poking at a few filled plates with his finger cut his sentence short. Had Ero swaying Jack's hand away from the area above the trey since he would ended up picking it up. Taking with him back to the windowsill he had spent must of his day observe the snowstorm alone. Where he laid the trey in middle of the sill while taking up one asking Jack if he was going to join him, or go back outside.

Sights of loose clothing hanging off Ero's think frame that mirrors Jack's own showing warm peach skin tones. Had hints of developing muscle on his limbs and upper to lower torso that stirred unfamiliar feelings within Jack. That his eyes couldn't stop looking over while they glide over Ero while he kicked off his slippers. Ended with Jack being invited to seat opposite of Ero and share the meal like both of them had planned.

"You all right?" Ero asked about the slight blushing that appeared on Jack's cheeks.

"Remind me to speak with one of the North's Yetis in the clinic." Jack say by him.

"I may have something to help you." Ero reached down.

He felt around the wooden panel of windowsill for a hidden handle he would end up taking a firm hold of, and pulled. Exposing the under part of the sill was a hidden draw filled with all types of sealed bottles and jars. Filled with all kinds of liquids that bubbled or looked like slime with strange labeled written on their sides. Had Jack saying no sampling whatever Ero was willing to give of offer him.

"Fine," Ero closed the draw up. "Then can I walk you to the clinic?"

Jack just gave him a shrug before attention was turned to the trey to see what Ero wasn't going to touch. Resulted in both of them sharing all the food that came on the trey using different utensils. Each mouth full either one took in had Ero asking if a Yeti or Tekla was one that cooked the food.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

This time around I chose the song from album Aqua by Aquarius. Never watch My Neighbor Totoro while writing a chapter.

* * *

**Around the World PT.1:**

"Well?" Tekla asked both Jack and Ero.

She had just given them medium size; glass cups filled clear liquid mistaken for water by Jack upon first observation. It was ingesting it that both boys were iffy about downing something given to them out of the blue. Ended with Jack asking Ero for type of magical assistance in form of an enchantment on rims of the cups. That would filter out the harmful effect of whatever had been asked to try to taste. Since both of them ended up drinking the contains in their given glass differently. Jack swallowed his in one gulped in rushful matter while Ero took his time in three swallows. Clearing both glasses ended up being emptied by both boys ready for Tekla to start questioning them.

"You two no fun." Tekla disliked what Ero magical did, "Since you ruin actual flavor of my peppermint liquor."

"Told you." Jack faces Ero with a smirk.

"Still...she didn't tell us before hand." Ero was fazed by Jack's 'I told you so'.

This got them both told by Tekla about her tween-teenage years back in her home country where she lived. Where underage drinking was allowed in large amounts by young children of all ages. Allowing teenage Tekla to become heavy drinker before she could reach her 16th birth year. Reputations she developed from being able to hold her self-liquor or out drink any man. Spread through her homeland to the point Vodka would be named after she died from a miscarriage.

"Meaning you were hammered all the time?" Jack tried not to laugh.

"Led to pleasant years for me." Tekla looked to a pitcher.

"Thank god my mother taught me that enchantment." Ero looked to his empty glass.

Ero ended up informing Jack about harsh effects that came along with ingesting Tekla's peppermint liquor. If left anyone to inebriated to walk straight or make a proper choice on which you spend time with. Hindering your sense of judgment and morals to point a wild night was cakewalk for you. Since when the ever do recover what's left of your brain unable to handle the hang over. Leave you wondering what happen the night or day before after finding your self in disordered moment.

"My mom swears the one-night stand she had with Spirit of Halloween was do to peppermint liquor." Ero recalled a time his mother sampled the stuff.

"Lucky I didn't wake up to something I would regret." Jack sat back in his seat.

Ended calling both boys' party poopers before picking up the pitcher that held only half of brew mixture fresh from the still. She tried offering the whole pitcher to a few Yetis that dare stay in the kitchen after lunch was over. Neither one of them wanted anything to do with laid in Tekla's peach lotion cover hands. Knowing that downing what she presented in form of a refreshing beverage. Would mess them up mentally so badly that known of them would know which way was up. Leaving her to shelf the pitcher in her private fridge located in her shared bedroom, or gives it away.

"Boys," Tone of Tekla's voice had Yeti's running out kitchen area as she called to Ero and Jack. "You have any plans for today?"

Jack wanted to get some personal time in by visiting his pond and Jamie before thinking about a snow day. Ero wouldn't be privately torturing with North until later that day during the evening time. Leaving both to agree to Tekla's idea of delivering bottles of her peppermint liquor to other guardians. Leaving them to jointly figure out through out this delivery run why this one would be weird.

Until both boys were stuck watch Tekla walk over to disembodied coveter made of petrified wood. She would reach toward upper section and open up its small doors to reveal tempered glass bottles. Their long necks attached to their spherical shaped bases with pine tree shaped caps. Peak both boys' interests since sizes of these jars ranged from 20 OZ being the smallest to 1.75-L being the biggest.

Only six 20-OZ jars with caps were taken out beside the half-filled pitcher

A metal funnel would be placed in each one of the openings of the empty Jars in order to be used to fill them. Not a single drop of clear liquor was spilled these Jars were loaded with contains of the pitcher. Colorful lights casted off from the fluid whooshing around in the bottle look like an illuminated show. Stayed that way even after they were sealed and capped off by pine trees shaped tops. Loaded in to portal carrier made of metal fiber and had six slots for only limited amount of these containers.

"Before I send you two off." Tekla needed to make a list of which she wanted to delivery to.

Up a Yeti would step approaching Ero to hand something he was asked to get from the youth's room over with Jack watching. Items were made of crystal material and small figurines were in the shape of winged beasts. Would be pocketed by Ero catching the light sight Jack had on him.

"You'll find out what they are soon enough." Ero winked at Jack.

Jack pulled the hood of his blue hoodie as far it cotton fabric restricted elasticity would allow him. Trying to cover his head and most of his face ended up to be the problem as he tried to hide his face. Not wanting to show the effects that Ero's own body language had his blushing like schoolgirl. Didn't block out clicking heels of belonging to Tekla walking toward him at quicken pace. To only end for a few minutes when someone ended up tugging his hood off his head with Tekla in his line of sight.

"I don't know what you bashful about;" Jack's attics amused Tekla. "Until I bother North about talking to you about it..."

Pecking his cheek with her cherry red lips while sneaking a written on piece of paper into one of his pockets. Before she pulled away from him to tell Ero about going along with Jack to make sure everything got delivered, and gather his own ingredients. Giving him the same kiss she gave Jack on one of his cheeks with her cherry red lips. Before pulling away and watching them off with wave of her hand. Not really caring that Ero had to chase after Jack upon leaving the Kitchen area. Bursting through same doors minutes after those boys left would be North bellowing loudly.

His first order of busy was the aura of familiar beverage that Tekla had waiting for him in filled glass. Saying this was only time he could sample the drink before she started getting workshop ready. For the long belied Celebration Party that she was moving from planning stages to preparation stage. After days spent on food and drinks she was going to serve to Spirits attending this gathering. She finally moves on to decorations and readying upon location in Workshop.

"What a party it shall be..." North stormed over to Tekla and scooped her in to his tattooed arms, "...due to my Sweet Candy Cane."

Instead of smiling like North wanted Tekla to do when they spoke of hard work she always put into hosting social gatherings. Always left good imprinted or reputation with spirits that were always invited. Who loved the all Yeti band they could dance through to the delicious food or drink passed out. Even hand crafted decorations strategically placed in every corner of the room. Left anyone to take a seat to take in the sight of colorful and detailed each garland, banner, or lantern held.

Just right now wasn't being looking forward too by Tekla after she was picked up and off her feet. By North, Who noticed that she wasn't returning his affection in her usual sensual or delightful matter. Instead she wore the same expression of deep sorrow and misery upon her porcelain doll face. Tugged so much at North's own heartstrings he asked if this had to do Pitch's latest stunt. Slow nod she gave him along side her voicing her fear of ever losing him would re-break her heart.

* * *

3:24 PM Late Afternoon, Deep Under the Continent of Australia

Jack was impressed with the teleportation spell Ero used to get them to Warren without Bunnymund's tunnels. It just meant using the same marble that left scorching trail to draw out a magical circle. Created circular symbol big enough for two people that had to stand in middle in order to activate it. This was something Jack wasn't up for since he still got bubbling feelings when close to Ero. Didn't stop North from shoving Jack up close and personal to Ero when it was time to leave.

Before Jack could leap out and fly off offering to go on solo delivery scorched lines under his bare feet. Didn't light up in a bring blue coloring in form laminating lights that shot up from the ground. Swallowing him and Ero's bodies when separate lines came together in center of the circle. Leaving scenery of the workshop to fade away like an oil painting washed away by bucket of water. Shades of Green took shape of underground oasis filled with spring plants, Easter eggs, and ancient temple.

"This should be the Warren." Ero clapped his names.

This was where both Ero and Jack were dumped on their rears out of a circular rift that closed up in seconds. Before the two of them could get to their feet and look around for Bunnymund to give a bottle. Sentential Eggs came to life at the sound of Jack yelling and Ero telling him to be quiet. Would have left their perches going on the attack if wasn't for Ero casting a spell. Lifted the heavy, egg shaped objects into the air about 10 to 20 feet to slow them down. Giving both boys the chance to walk a little bit further into the Warren weight started to take its toll on Ero. If only his magic was strong enough to keep them up there a few more minutes. Since he end up almost passing out by falling down on the ground beside Jack if Bunnymund hadn't showed.

Allowing Ero to lowered the Sentential Eggs back onto their perches before giving into unconsciousness. He ended up falling into Bunnymund's arms then soft grass under their feet showing no signs of awareness. Not wanting to look for an answer from willing Jack while he adjusted his hold on Ero. Before leading Jack with Ero comfortably in his arms to opening of burrow that was his home.

"Careful hadn't cleaned up, mate." Bunnymund warned Jack.

Onto a colorful sofa carved from some type of wood Bunnymund placed quiet Ero carefully. Something about the Ero never having actual childhood came from Bunnymund's lips. Just wasn't loud enough for Jack to hear before Pooka why he was here confronted him. The jingle of glass jars shaking in their carrier had Jack lifting metal carrier with his staff. He made sure to place now five bottles of the alcohol on near by surface for Bunnymund to get a look.

"Tekla North sends her best." Jack relied her message.

"That Sheila sure can Surprise." Bunnymund looked over Jars.

Before grabbing one of bottles or asking Jack to hand him one so he could put it away in one of his cabinets. Bunnymund hopped off into depths of his borrow Asking Jack to give him a few minutes. A chance he took by taking in the room the Ero had been placed to be sort of sitting area. Furniture was made from carved wood and colorful fabric like sofa that Ero occupied. A few wall painting and pictures would be found hanging on upper parts of the wall beside tapestries. Leaving Jack to take a solo-sitting chair that was placed near enough to the sofa to be near Ero.

4:28 PM Afternoon turns to Evening, In middle of the some Ocean

Ero turned down Bunnymund's offer to stay a little longer within his Warren to gain some of his energy back. Jack sort of agreed with Bunnymund didn't mean he was taking Ero back to North's workshop. Since he would helped Ero into one of Bunnymund's tunnels that would take them to Sandman's home. It was moving through those narrow tunnel of dirt would be hard on Jack. Since holding a tired Ero on his staff could hinder his ability to fly or even steer his staff.

Before escort form Bunnymund could take place or call was put out to North to come get Ero. Out came one of the figurines that Jack saw a Yeti give Ero before they left the workshop that morning. That Ero dropped onto the ground calling it a Cat-apillar that grew in before them. This over grown creature in the shape of small school bus made out brown furred tabby cat. Had this huge grin on its face while it had a few more legs on top of the ones it already came with.

"Coming?" Ero asked Jack.

A doorway with a stairwell led to a padded and furnished inside of the Cat-apillar made to look like bus. Ero was first one in with Jack right behind him assuring worried Pooka he would keep an eye on fellow youth. To only be threaten in form of a warning to let any further harm happen or come to Ero. Before he found him self settling down near a seat Ero half way down on ready to sit. Lifting up one of his hands to tap twice against the fur lined wall of insides of Cat-apillar.

The furry source of transportation moving into opened tunnel in the form of a swan like dive ended with a plop. In magical since ended up fitting perfectly while bouncing off dirt walls not once losing its smile. Pacing it self due to Ero needs time to take a slight nap to regain his lost energy. Didn't stop form conversation between Jack and Ero to start explaining purpose behind the Cat-apillar.

"Something my mother crafted using a form of alchemy and Creation based Magic." Ero yawned trying keeping his opened; "Purpose behind it was she to move herself and stuff around with out being detected."

Jack ended up allowing Ero to use his shoulder as a shoulder when he finally drifted off to peaceful slumber. The show of gold sand showed objects appeared in form of a small trail above Ero's head. One to Jack that stood out was bust of a woman with long wavy hair and wide open eyes. Model nose and lips on high cheekbones made her look like she was in her late 20's. A witch's hate and black cat appeared flying around this feminine bust beside other symbolized items.

Would stay like that before turning into scenes from Colonial America of how this woman died told Jack about Ero. From how her battered formed sat before judgmental towns folk begging to appeal to her and her unborn child. To be told they don't fall for trickery of a witch and her spawn of the evil before she sentenced to be drowned. This pulled Jack's on painful memory of how he came to guardian while needing to ask Ero something.

At the moment he knew needed wait deciding to hand over the jar him self then waking Ero up to do it.

* * *

6:42 PM Early Evening, Some where above the clouds of Southeast Asia

Jack thought Ero would be catching a ride with him on his wooden staff when they made their way to Tooth's palace. Instead was surprise when he got eyeful of stallion horse that was crossed with dragon in purple coloring. It bat like wing span reached out 11 feet or more as it glides through the air with Ero on its back side. It had to be 5.1 feet in height and scales in place of fur from what Jack guessed as flew along side him.

"Never saw a Dragon-Horse before?" Ero asked catching Jack looking at his creature, "Her name is Hita and magical creature my mother crafted."

Out of Hita's nostrils smokes mixed with embers flowed and swirled around it flapping wings while shifting in air currents. Every now and then it would nod his hand in order to keep it long main from its sight. Flying straight avoiding Jack since Hita was being steered by Ero following directions. Not once was Ero going to take Jack's offer of him leading them to Tooth's Palace in the sky. In fear of Jack pulling a prank that Ero wouldn't be unable to get out of knowing Jack.

"First time." Jack just stared at Hita.

"Good." Ero couldn't help but laugh a little.

Jack taking advantage of the situation by getting close enough to the smoke Hita had breathed out asking for the wind's assistance. Had him picking up the tail ends of the smoke that would end up following end section of his staff. Bits of frost started to appear within the smoke cloud in place of embers. Would end up moving with Jack as he flew above Ero's and Hita's heads in swirling matter. Forming connected circular pattern out of a smoke cloud with froze chucks. Would be blown away by Hita's wings when Ero lowered his person knowing she was about to do something.

She ended up doing a simple loop-de-loop that had Jack in middle when she performed the move. Not dropping Ero once when she turned up side down in the air once ended with her in front of Jack. Had Ero waving at Jack when he slightly turned around and waved to Jack while sticking his tongue out. Hita just waved her head back and fourth like she accomplished correctly for Ero.

"For got to tell you." Ero thought Jack needed to know, "She's bit of a trick flyer with chip on her shoulder."

She ended up stretching long feathers on very tips of her wings further out before she sped up. Leaving Jack to fall further behind them if he didn't pick up the pace the wind was already pushing him at. Turned their 1st delivery into a race between two boys to who would make it to Tooth's Palace first. Soon would be coming to end when the sight of levitating structure came in to view.

"You better slow down." Ero pats Hita's mane.

He knew from what his mother use to tell him that he needed to be careful when getting near Tooth's Palace. Since the mini-fairies that work for her were also known for there viscous offensive purposes. That were only lineated toward other visiting guardians or spirits here to see Tooth.

Coming in at massive speed like Ero had Hita doing would send them plummeting in ground below. Slowing down their speed some would allow them to land peacefully and deliver the 1st Jar. Jack was given to chance to catch up with them before a familiar bussing of little wings filled their ears. Before either one could answer the other about a rematch of speed who was the fastest. Tiny fairies in cheery mood to see both boy swarmed around their eyes wanting to take greet them.

"Tooth knows we're here." Jack looked to Ero.

"Seems like it." Ero was getting dzzy look at all the fairies flying around.

He would have fallen off Hita's back if the dragon-horse hadn't just landed on solid ground in smooth way. Just Ero ended up stumbling off her back saying something needing to catch his breath. Since he fell to the ground in front of Hita unable to call her back into figurine form using magical words. Leaving Jack to represent one of the six bottles to Tooth with out Ero tagging along.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

This time around I chose the song from album Aqua by Aquarius.

* * *

**Around the World PT.2:**

9:40 PM 3:24 PM Late Evening, Deep within forests of Romania

Jack was hesitating whenever he went near the country of Romania after learning about history that spooked him. Didn't stop him from asking Ero why they were even going anywhere near the border. What he got was asked it ever truly meant or was ever told about the Spirit of Halloween or Hollow's Eve. This left Winter Spirit silent for the rest of the ride with Ero guiding the way.

Where they landed in center of woods thick with fog that Jack couldn't get the wind to blow away. Landing with out crushing into the ground was going to be difficult with no line of clear sight. Would leave Jack circling in the air trying to think of a way on an establish point to settled down on. Wasn't for shaped light that appeared in the haze that started to dissipate within seconds.

"Welcomed friends." Pale skinned young man dressed in darkest of colors of clothes of silk/cotton blend. His leather boot went up to his calves while he wore these fingerless gloves that matched his footwear. His long hair was bond by a ribbon similar to ones Tekla wore in her own hair. He went a carved out pumpkin that was missing its top with a strange candle lit in it casting a soft glow.

Ero was the first to land since he rode Hita from Sandman's island about to ask if they could rest. It slight flurry of snow hadn't started to fall over their heads that had Ero looking to the source. What he found was Jack hovering in place few feet above on guard and ready to attack unnamed person. A fear of this person in front of Ero may be related to Pitch because of his appearance. Would be put to rest by the person introducing him was the spouse of Halloween Spirit. Who went prefers to be called Lorre and his husband was out doing personal business with family.

"Will you come down?" Lorre addressed Jack in a calm matter.

His answer was silent treatment from Jack deciding to stop his snow flurry long avoiding eye contact with Lorre. While Ero was left to hand over one of the three remaining jars in exchanged for Onion shaped bottle filled with Pumpkin flavored alcohol from Lorre. That Ero with greatest of care placed in one of Hita's saddlebags. To only end up mounting Hita knowing they needed to move on. Before the dragon-horse too flight Lorre wanted Ero to pass on a message to Tekla and North.

"I make sure they to pass the transmission on." Was the last words exchanged before Hita took flight.

When Hita got high enough to fully spread its giant wings to glide through the air at increasing speed. Jack would end up chasing him not once looking back at Lorre on the ground watching them. Leaving the silvery moonlight MiM casted upon Lorre as form of comfort knowing Jack's sielince hurt him. Telling him unlike the other guardians Jack would need time to come to accept him and the Halloween Spirit.

* * *

12:40 AM When Night Turns To Early Morning, Small Strip of Land that was once Jamestown

Landing in opened area wasn't a bright idea for where the boys were heading next since all ages of humans visited the place. Making them both visible to eyes of many children that believed in what both of the individually represented. Behind the stables they would settle with glamour spell being casted on Hita to change her appearance. Into a normal looking horse that Ero would place in one of the empty stalls vowing to come back. Just when Ero looked around inside and then the outside areas of stable building for Jack some where. He found out he was ditched by so Jack could explore a placed that reminded to strongly of his home.

Jack couldn't believe about the reenactment village he and Ero landed in since had the memories of his human life. Rushing back at all sights of Colonial America were all around him and had Jack acting like a kid in amusement park for first time. Left Ero to look for spirit of Thanksgiving spirit near the residential section of the village. In oldest house about half story in height and was covered in vines. A person dressed in period clothing stood outside the front door sweeping. Who would look up when the foot steps belonging to one of two young guardians approaching him.

"Good 'Morrow young one." This person would greet Ero speaking old English matter.

"Just dropping something off." Ero held up one of the Jars, "Wouldn't kill you to speak in modern terms?"

"Mood killer." This person called Ero by.

To only have his pilgrim outfit he wore pointed out look rather out of sorts because of up to date materials use to craft it. He hands over a one of the two jars they had left before turning away. When he was out of earshot of the shot Ero called him a weirdo before casting assist or guidance spell. In order for him to find Jack and move on to the next place they needed to make their last delivery.

* * *

Tekla never got excited anything that were only high fashion or Russian related to her picky tendencies. When Peach Flavored Schnapps splashing around in a frosted glass, jars and sealed with an egg shaped cork made her giddy. Told by Jack it was a gift of gratitude from Bunnymund for the Peppermint Flavored liqueur she had boys' delivery. As the corked Onion shaped bottle filled with Pumpkin flavored Cinder had her frivolous. Said to also be gift of gratitude Lorre followed by his massage. Placed her in a good mood to the point it spilled over to North festive tone.

Wouldn't be tasted or reach anyone lips after Tekla had to be encouraged by North to inform Jack and Ero about important news. By some miracle a life of week old fetus was now growing in Tekla. A sense of dread had Tekla once more shedding tears of anxiety from her amber colored eyes. North not wanting any of her antics drew his precious into his lap wiping her droplet away. Whispering that what took her life wouldn't happen a second time if he had anything to do with it.

"Should we know something?" Jack ended up butting in.

Ero was the one that informed Jack that Tekla lost her human life at age of 39 to improper miscarriage of her first born. She had had reached her 3rd month in her pregnancy cycle and had been ready to become a mother. Due to fear of becoming a single mother during time period she became pregnant, and stress caused by that. Her life of wanting to be a material figure to child of her own was cut short.

"MiM gave her a second life and the lefts in North's care until..." Ero was unable to finish when weariness had him yawning.

Off North's lap Tekla went with out the clicking of her heels alerting Jack or tired Ero she was coming their way. Showing off her newer choice in form of footwear called flats as she finished Ero's sentence for Jack. By saying she shared a parent-child relationship with North that changed to something more. Into one of husband and wife after a century or two of finding out they shared a few interests.

"Never I regretted falling..." Tekla got close to Ero to check his forehead by pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. Gave her a sense of relief when he didn't have a fever noticing he showed signs of fatigue.

Before she could ask if he was able to see his mother since last sixth bottle during his and Jack's delivery was meant for her. Ero teetered in his seat allowing his eyes to close and he fell from his seat into Tekla's arms. She welcomed by moving loose pieces of his Lockes from out of eyes before addressing nearest Yeti. When she didn't get her answer right away the volume of her voice had Jack jumping a few inches in his seat. On queue a Yeti who was scared to suffer under Tekla's wrath appeared and was had Ero handed to them. To only be given instructions to take Ero to his room and lay him his bed for him to reciprocate his spent energy. Off the Yeti not once second-guessing what she had to say about where the boy should be laid.

"She woman or what?" North ended asking Jack with a good shove to his shoulder crossing his arms.

"Yeah she's a handful." Jack found him self-thinking how unique Tekla was.

Tekla ended up propping her self on table instead of returning to seat near anyway near North with something in her hand. She places the piece of paper on table activating the magical symbol that had been placed upon it. Meaning it ended up scorching the surface of the table with black lines that made up two individual images. One was innocent deer fawn born during the first snow fall of winter season while other was sign for black sand.

"Impatient woman she is." North knew where this note came from.

"Jack your visit?" Tekla addressed him about Ero's mother, "Describe!"

Friendly demeanor Russian beauty once carried voice she only used when orders Yeti's around when baking. Keeping the tale of meeting a 300-year-old witch with looks of 20-something year old model with vexed touch. Who didn't even once allow Jack or her own son in her three-story house with built in glass structure. Since the greeting between the 3 of them lasted for more them tem minutes with a few things being exchanged. Had Jack bringing attention to two-jar set made of empty one and full one.

"She serous?" North looked toward burn marks on the table and empty jar.

"Very." Tekla gently removed her self off the table.

Before Jack could ask her what there were asking about a woman that Ero still couldn't bring him self to talk about. His mouth was stuffed with cherry flavored Candy Cane from Tekla offering him other savory treats. Each one was same shape candy cane given to him that came in different tastes. Created by Tekla's urge in wanting to create something that wasn't like the traditional peppermint. She kept in elaborate wooden box North crafted for her out as a gift to store the candy canes. That could be found hidden in one of the many cabinets found through the area. Was now removed and being offered to Jack as a bribe or form of a distraction to keep him quiet.

"Take." Tekla presented a box of them before of Jack, "Give elves terrible sugar rush."

"Headache." North remembered the last time elves got hold of Tekla's candy canes.

Jack was slightly debating to pull the sweet treat out his mouth and bother them about someone possibly worst as Pitch. Take advantage of sweet treats that don't seem work will in digestive system of elves of North's Workshop. Both ideas ended up combining knowing Jack could go straight to Ero. Out of the box a Cherry, Cinnamon and Cinder Apple, Blue and Raspberry candy canes were taken. Placed in one of the pockets of his hoodie before he choice to leave the room.

Making him lucky he wasn't there when Tekla refused to be embraced by North when a rising angry she hadn't known she been suppressing. Started showing when she put away box of candy canes speaking in her native tongue. Insults and words flowing from her lips weren't something a lady like Tekla was known for saying when angry. Had she slammed that cabinet door such force the hinges broke it fell off with thud upon hitting tiled flooring. Before she turned on tip of her nimble toes like an experienced Russian ballerina. About to say she would collect the black sand her self and delivery it to Ero's mother if she weren't silenced.

"You doing no such thing!" North's thundering voice had that raged induced Tekla remembering she wasn't only one left in that room, "Your mother to be!"

One of his large hands snaked its way around her small waistline to lay on her flat abdomen and drew her against him. Where she was told their long time wish of having one of their own was finally coming true for them. If she went running off to prove a point to bitter woman like Ero's mother may end that dream. Point he made by tightening his strong grip on her ever few minutes ignoring the tears that started to fall.

"...What is wrong with thinking their our..." She started to choke on her words when sorrow of losing Ero or Jack filled her. She had come to call her two sons she never thought neither she nor North would be having.

"Hush my Sweet Candy Cane." North used his callused fingers to brush against smooth skin to dry her tears.

Having her cry like this was never easy on North either since this moment reminded him of day she came to his Workshop. Glow she carried from being created into guardian status spirit and her natural beauty added to her allure. Gave her look of innocence whenever she cried during their early years as parent figure and child.

"I blame hormones." Tekla couldn't stop crying.

North couldn't help but smiles knowing those hormones were working toward the development of his future child. He was looking forward to spoiling with what he could craft with his own two hands. To only start thinking what he could put together for the 2 teenager boys until then.

* * *

Jack escape to his room quite tired out from all the flying around he and Ero did to distribute those six bottles. Out the three spirits he already knew it was other three he met and didn't feel comfortable in presence of 2 of them. Leaving him to have something colorful to tell Jamie and Sophie after he got his eights hours. When he closed the door of his bedroom for privacy while placing his staff near frame of the door. He started to pull off his blue hoodie heading toward his walk-in closet that had attached if something hadn't caught his attention.

A noise of something snoring came from his bed followed by rustling of satin sheets and wool comforter. Would reveal half-a sleep Ero sitting up to find the Yeti hadn't placed him in correct bedroom. Before he could scan the room to discover whose room he has been placed in by mistake a semi-topless Jack staring back at him. Awkward silence between the two of them would take place would get more weird for Ero. Due to his sight being taken from him by an existing curse his mother had placed on his eyes for purposes like this. Making it look like to Jack it was Pitch's work since thick layers of black covered Ero's pupils completely.

"There isn't anything to worry about." Ero knew Jack would go running off to inform North about this.

"Like hell!" Jack was already reaching for his staff; "you can see your hand in front of your face."

To Ero's side Jack would go discarding his hoodie upon the back of the chair that came with desk near the bed. Sitting on other side of the bed that wasn't occupied by a now blond Ero needing to explain his predicament. That his mother before allowing him to come live with North casts enchantment of blindness over him. Her way of keeping him pure by blocking out any form of nudity or violence Ero could witness.

"Isn't their some way to break it." Jack swings one his hands before Ero's face.

"Salt made from tears of mermaid who can only be found on the shores of Sleepy Sands." Ero wasn't happy about the answer.

Ero then had Jack stop waving his hand in front of his face through a stifled yawn as he laid back into the pillows. Mumbling he was going to be all right and Jack shouldn't worry since he ended up drifting back into sleep. Leaving Jack to go on with routine of undressing do he could properly bath. The whole time he couldn't get Ero's condition out and way to cure it out his mind. Ended when he joined Ero in his own bed drying his wet locks pulling on a pair loose sleep pants. Smirk that appeared across Jack's face would tell any one he was already liking the friendship that what forming.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

A song from YU-GI-OH! Music To Duel (Soundtrack) by Various Artists.

* * *

**We'll Be There:**

"One of those times I'm glad I can't see ." Ero lifts an eyedropper above his eyeballs

Through the use of gently squeeze released to droplets of salted water into his dull pupil ignoring shouts from distanced. He shifts his hand over to do the same thing before placed the eyedropper back into the small bottle. Had him blinking twice while his once blocked vision slowly returned into a blurry mess.

"How many?" A pale blue skinned hand appeared before Ero's clearing eyesight.

"Just you're giving me a thumb up." Ero was impressed.

"Beats being woken up by Miss. North dressed as a dominatrix." Jack recalled the wake up call.

Black leather and lace outfit molded to 30-something year old body of a woman who still carried her innocent beauty. Just spiked heel boots were replaced with 1-inch heel flats and her wavy red was straightening, and pulled into complex braid red ribbon tied at the end. Stood sat at foot of Jack's bed with fawn in her lap ready to start the day.

"At least we got this little guy." Ero looked down to leashed fawn.

"Tell me again why its named Rudolph?" Jack still didn't get it.

Ero rolled his newly healed eyes before explaining the fawn was named Rudolph after popular song. Led to complex spell his mother created to turn the nose in portable light source of red coloring. Terrible side effects of the spell or enchantment fawn's life span would he shorten dramatically. Along with leaving it to have a low immune system and poor physical health while it aged.

"Some times they don't make it full adulthood." Ero disliked other fawns that were named Rudolph.

"Harsh," Jack reached out toward the wide-eyed fawn. "Isn't there another way...you know..."?

"Not unless your want to end up in one of my mother's deals." Ero wasn't going into detail.

Since the elves under their feet started to play the Rudolph red nose reindeer song on their instruments. A few danced around in circles of other in front of Jack and Ero jingling the bells on tips of their hats. Only two elves dare venture near the small fawn with filled bottle of milk in their hands. Curious little fawn that had been standing in-between Jack and Ero sniffed the air. Wobbled forward on its legs nipping the air surrounding the bottles tip with its fur-covered lips. To only pick up speed when elves' couldn't fully lift the milk filled bottle fawn desperately wanted.

This had legs belonging Ero and Jack bumped into by the fawn getting closer and closer to the bottle. Before either one could balance them self out or steady him self out both lose their footing. Toppling over each other ruining the elves merry making to point an awkward scene was made. Would gain the attention of who ever was bickering pointlessly out of confinements North's office. First one out was Tekla turning away from second one being North following her. Both stopped yelling at each other in passionate matter when Tekla pointed out Ero and Jack.

"Someone getting close." She tried to not swoon over the boys' situation.

"Young love." North was leaned on doorframe leading into his office.

Ero had banged back of his head on surface of tiled floor so hard he didn't notice he was laying on his back. Under a blushing Jack, who was straddling the lower region of someone his own age with his own legs. Grip on his staff had loosened too many hes now lay next to Ero beside the bottle Ero had held. Placing both boys in a position one neither one would come to care for. While no helping suppressed feelings of affection that Jack had been hiding for young magician much.

"I think I've got a contusion." Ero started to feel the back of his head.

He found a budding lump forming on the back of his skull to the point lifting his head made his dizzy. Swirling of everyone's images upon his revived vision followed by a numbing effect he tries to verbalize. Came out in a form of mumbles before he lost his sense of stability upon sitting up. Had him crashing back onto the ground bracing him self on his arms experiencing a tingling sensation. Weaving in and out of consciousness trying to block out the pain that was closing in.

Jack the whole time watched Ero struggle to try and sit up in rushful matter getting tongue-tied. Unhealthy glaze over eyes and woozy feelings Ero had told Jack the fellow youth wasn't all right. Him swaying side to side unable to string a single sentence as Jack reached toward Ero. Touching a face that was void of color just like his own as Ero's eyes started to roll. Probably to the back his head as he started to fall back toward the ground out of Jack's range of touch.

"No you don't!" North would end up catching Ero.

Tekla was the one that pulled Jack off Ero so North could look the boy over confirms the damage. It was getting Jack to his feet and his attention to stay on her that wasn't tricky part. Being he was cooperative to point he could complement her on black leather and lace corset infused top. She decided to wear that naturally showed off her cleavage for all to see. Got Jack a promise of pie later before North informed them how bad Ero was.

"To infirmary with you." North was careful handling Ero's body since standing him up wasn't best idea. Didn't stop him from holding Ero in one of his burly arms long enough to use other to grab Snow Globe. He whispered the WorkShop's medical wing location into before tossing it into the air. Out a portal burst in thin air showing scene of massive room filled with beds. Smell of industrial strength cleaner and antiseptic flowed into Ero's nostrils as stepped North. Calling whatever Yeti was there in this booming voice that had Tekla covering Jack's ears. After they followed North into portal with Ero in North's arms being carried bridal style.

"Just pick bed and put boy down!" Tekla knew Ero's condition wasn't going to get better with North jostling youth around.

"Do what with him afterward?" North actually dumped Ero down.

Two of them start to argue like they had before Ero got hurt had Jack wondering away form Tekla's side. For the occupied bed North asking if he was dead yet had carelessly placed that Ero on. What he got was his hand grabbed and placed on back of Ero's head to relief the pain. To only earn a nicknamed Portal Ice Pack from now dozy Ero mumbling his head felt better. Blushed crept over Jack's face do to Ero holding his hand by the wrist in insensitive matter and their closeness. Being he been practically lying beside Ero with his head tucked under his head. Wouldn't last long due to Yeti named Mucolox coming in and heading straight toward Ero. Who ended up approaching Tekla and North wanting them to leave for Ero's sake.

Telka was the first to leave making sure to grab Jack on her way out the door she slammed shut. By kicking it with one of her feet telling Jack can comfort Ero later not slowing down her pace. Not really caring if North and Mucolox were left with ringing sensation in their ears afterward. Left Jack rather impressed and openly asking what happen to get Tekla to rattle her too badly. His answer came in the form of a gently nudge against his pants leg followed by a whining noise.

"Hey little guy." Jack followed Tekla looked down and found familiar face.

Small fawn must have followed them through the portal out of fear of being alone and never once left their sides. Even after tripping Ero and Jack while the elves were trying to feed the fawn. Its wide brown eyes full of innocence watching Tekla kneel down slowly with out stretched hand. Before she could stroke her fingers through its silky fur to assure the scared fawn nothing was wrong. One of the large wooden doors that were the entrance/exit way through to Medical Wing. Swung open to reveal North-ordering Mucolox to inform him when Ero could be released. Before he stepped out allowing the door to closed from other side as his attention turned.

Away from Tekla's hand the fawn choose to hide behind Jack by wobbling all the way there. Lowering it's ears and pressing against Jack not wanting to be between Tekla and North if dispute started up. This had Jack taking fawn's side asking them why they were even arguing. Pointing out that he and Ero stood outside the door of North's private office waiting for some announcement. That was supposed to be about some visit to yet another spirit's home. Never took place since both boys spent their entire morning listening to both senseless arguing.

"I'll be visiting my pond if you want me." Jack picked up scared fawn deciding to place the dear in Ero's room, "Have fun with your yell fest."

Tekla turned toward North admitting he was right that about just giving into Ero's mother demands. Didn't mean eye contact was made with North when Tekla spoke the words in form of confession. Placing her hands on her flat stomach while tears started to fall from her eyes. She kept down ward to start her feet that were introverted with toes pressed up against each other. Again she started to blame her hormones while slither of fear ran through her veins. That only brought a smile to North's face as she ended up having her tears wiped away by his rough fingers.

"Boy or girl?" He placed one his atop her own.

"Don't care." Tekla ended up sniffling, "Since she or he is handful like Ero and Jack are."

Up she lifted by North informing her if Ero's condition improved he be personal taking them to his mother's place. Giving into Tekla's insistence on putting some type collar on Rudolph before handing him over.

* * *

Knowing Ero's head wound wasn't a life threatening bump to his cranium, as they all feared after more thorough check. After an hour and a half of keeping an ice pack on it after homeopathic treatment was used. Swelling went down to the point the bump disappeared and appeared Ero to function normally. To the point he fell asleep on Mucolox just when she allowed him to leave. Making it easy on her to pick up and hand him off to another Yeti wit out him waking. So he could carry through out the workshop to right bedroom since Jack had his door locked, and placed on his bed. Leaving him to take a peaceful nap after Yeti left him to meet with North.

Removal of his boots and outerwear weren't needed to be done since magic fused into his room did that already. Leaving his boots and folded jacket to be placed on top of a chest that against the bed's footboard. While he was able to take a peaceful nap when some one entered his room. She carried a tote filled with colorful balls of yarns and knitting needles made of wood. Over sized sweater she wore over tight fitting jeans with dark finish showed her form off perfectly. Her long red hair was perfectly braided and laid on bare shoulder as she walked.

"Where is chair?" She looks around the room.

Only chair she could find was one pressed up against two closed doors that held a stack of pillows. She would eventually pull over to Ero's bedside so she could seat down and start knitting. Creating one of many pieces of clothing that could be crafted from yarn made freshly spun wool. Had been dyed into all types of colors by the Yetis to Tekla's except standards and regulations. Came in the forms of mittens to gloves, hats of all kinds, scarves, blankets, sweaters, and etc. That was then put aside with many other handcrafted items meant for children. That North visited on Christmas delivering wrapped gifts to good boys and girls.

Among the items Tekla weaved knitting needles were set of baby clothes she of both blue and pink tints. Could be found tucked away in tote bag she carried into the room by room's second occident. Fawn named Rudolph leapt off the windowsill on wobbly legs allowing it curiosity. To take over to the point he peer to bag that lay next to legs of the chair Tekla relocated. All the bright colors in the outline of balls made of yarn had Rudolph wanting to roll a few around. Before it could get in to a tangle mess even attempt to knock a few balls out of the bag. Chilly presence passing the door of Ero's bedroom had the Rudolph wagging his small tail.

"He dead?" Jack asked about Ero.

"No, just slumbering." Tekla answered not looking up from her knitting.

"At least he's alive." Jack walks further into the room.

Tekla tried to laugh as she ended up putting her work down in her lap to notice Rudolph sticking his nose in her tote. Over she leaned from her seat reaching into her own bag pulling something out, and fasten it around fawn's neck. Revealing it was ornate collar made of leather and metal work done by North.

"He still working on tag." Tekla taps Rudolph's nose.

When Tekla's hands left fawn's neck the dear tried to look what hung to snuggly on his furry neck. Funny dance Rudolph put on had Jack laughing as he plopped down on empty side of Ero's bed. Waking the occupant to full awareness when finding unwanted guests in his room.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Jack was first to greet Ero.

"Use given name," Tekla rose from her seat. "...Or don't speak at all."

She picked up her tote bag after putting away her knitting saying both boys were to be ready before 3:45 PM that evening. Telling them both to meet at take off point where the sleigh would he waiting to take them to Salem Village in Massachusetts.

"Bring fawn with you or you are cleaning out stables." Were Tekla's last words to both boys before exiting the bedroom.

"Don't you have city to cover in snow?" Ero asked Jack.

"Rather bother you." Jack watched him.

"That we both don't have time for." Ero yawns.

This had both boys making a silent agreement to go their own ways until they met back up taken off point. Jack ended up leaving for the privacy of his own room using his staff to close Ero's door. Allowing Rudolph to be left alone with whom would be his new owner staring the wobbly leg fawn. Ero walked up to so he could pick up Rudolph asking if he was a flying reindeer like his parents. This got him the most clueless expression from Rudolph staring at him with his innocent filled eyes. Onto magical configured basket with soft inner lining the Rudolph was placed to lay by Ero. Giving Ero the chance to escape behind one of the two doors the chair was once in between.

Since a whole half-hour later when both ended up leaving their rooms found a surprise above their heads. Yetis could be found hinging braided streams that came in trio of teal, Amber, and Eggplant. Paper lanterns in the shape of church bells with red garlands at their top were hung above a door's frame. One set of these lanterns placed above a door and gave off an off glow. Had those boys watching where they step since one wrong move and Yeti could be knocked or bumped into. That would completely mess up where braided streams and lanterns were being placed.

"You going to the party?" Jack asked Ero knowing the meaning behind decorations.

"Have to since I get to see Hakase Pitchnier and Celeste." Ero talked about two of the spirits.

He didn't want to bring up the spirits he spoke of were fellow outsider guardians that represented special holidays. One of which Jack would have met during the delivery run that Tekla had sent them on if he sent his fear aside. Second one had a schedule far busier then tooth fairies pairing people of ages and sexes together. Anyone else Ero didn't have much of interest in do to personal connections he shared with him or her both.

"Let me guess," Jack remembered something Ero once told him. "This Hakase Pitchnier guy was the Halloween spirits you mom once slept with?"

"He's one of five men she ever sleeps with... When inebriated." Ero sighed; "you hooves are going to be busy with her."

Squeal from Rudolph walking out in front of Ero with out wobbling had Jack smiling while he readjusted his grip. On his staff swinging to widely where carved part hooked into a Yeti's limb and pulled wrong way. Making the Yeti loose their footing when holding a ladder in place for another Yeti on the top lighting lanterns. Instead caught the braided streamers on fire when the ladder Yeti was on fell over with Yeti on it. Knocking the lit match out a furry hand and on would have landed on more braided streamers if wasn't for Ero and Jack.

One used his naturally abilities over winds with chilly touch to surround the match putting out the small flame. That had Jack springing into air on his staff manipulating the air currents that were already flowing through the room. Filling the current of air with icy touch that turned the piece of wood into block of ice. Landed on top of the head of yet another Yeti whole Ero ended up using series of low level spells to clean up the small messes. First was an assistary spell that helped knocked over Yetis and the ladder while the second recover burnt decorations.

"We're so cleaning up animal dung." Ero looked to Rudolph.

Little dear could be found hiding behind a few groups of Yetis that were staring down both Ero and Jack like something went wrong. Not like either boys wanted to stick around for what the Yetis would do them for what happen. In the air Jack stayed offering to help Ero get off the ground without using a teleportation charm. Ero ended up answering Jack magically lifting him self into the air. Using a pulse minor charm spell to push him into the air so eh could sit behind Jack on his own staff. In his lap Rudolph sat liking the height advantage it had been given by Ero.

To only end up pressed the between the boys when Jack ended up flying through the air over Yetis' heads. This had Ero holding onto Jack's torso with one arm while the other held onto small in joint firm grip. Again Jack had to fight back the feeling of affection he had toward the boy he was now sharing his staff ride with. Forcing him self to focus on guiding what little air current he had to fly with.

"I think you can put us down now." Ero mumbled through his frustration.

He knew the Yetis had to have stopped pursuing them after they flew over their heads back in guest wing. Since they were now out in the open of the Main Corridor that led into guest wing. Seemed to be covered in it decorated the Yetis had been putting up when Ero and Jack stepped out of their rooms.

"Scared of heights?" Jack teased Ero while slowly lowering them.

"More like into using my legs until I can master flight through use of a broom." Ero started to take a few calming breaths.

Before Jack could start asking him about how flight through usage of broom worked he ended up alone on his staff. Since when the gave close enough to the ground Ero set Rudolph on the ground. He joined the young fawn using his own boot-clad feet to walk toward the elevator just ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **

A song from Black & Blue by Backstreet Boys.

* * *

**How Did I Fall In Love With You:**

A colonial America house that was three stories tall with large green house attached to its side. Victorian details found through the out side of the building had to be added on during the 18th century. Original windows that came with the structure had been replaced with modern ones. Large flower gardens surrounded both back and front porches were filled with all kinds of magnoliophyta. It had a huge cellar/basement area under all that the owner of the house used for her business.

Sight welcomed Jack and the Norths when they circled the air above the grounds trying to find a place to settle. Knowing one false move could get sleigh or caribou impaled on spikes of 11-foot iron gate/fence. Being cautious when they landed in the front yard of the place was skill maneuvering. Had Tekla relieved that Either Jack or Ero were paying much attention to how North is steering.

"Comfortable being used as pillow?" Tekla noticed Ero was sleeping on his shoulder.

"No much." Jack looked to slumbering Ero.

No the ride from the Workshop to this part of the world Ero and Jack were placed in the back seats of the sleigh. First off of the trip Ero stay awake to watch the scenic view pass them while Jack stood outside the sleigh. Some times Jack would ride along side the sleigh on his staff using the wind from different vantage points. Messing with Ero to point it turned into a game of sorts had Jack ruining Ero's view of the sky. Before Ero could launch something that would end up chasing Jack or even vex the winter spirit through magical means. Tekla ordered both boys to settled down and spend the rest of the ride seated behind her and North

For second part of ride Jack and Ero spent it in the back of seat sitting next to each other quiet like Tekla wanted. The steady sound of caribou's hooves besides cracking of their reins by North acted as a lullaby for Ero. Who ended up leaning to far to the side where restless Jack sat with his back to the seat wiggling in his seat. To only settle down when Ero's head ended up laying on his hoodie clad shoulder in rough landing. Instead of walking him up Jack left him there for rest of ride that led to house out horror story.

"We landing soon?" Jack asked as he looked over the side of sleigh.

Before Tekla could answer him about a huge smirk spreads across North's face as his already tight hold on caribou's reins. Become tighten when he bellowed about a clear landing that had caribou rushing forward. Jolting the sleigh forward that had Jack feeling like he was on a roller coaster while waking Ero. Who would watch the sleigh land in front yard of his home so suddenly.

"This isn't my day." Ero yawned.

"Your telling me..." Jack elbowed Ero's side.

He went to say why Ero never brought that fact he lived in a actually haunted looking house that dated to his era. Ero choice that moment to exit the sleigh while removing fawn shaped crystal figurine out from his pocket. Making his straight toward the steps of the front porch he would climb heisting when he approached front door. He couldn't bring him self to knock on or open with his own keys to locks of this building he once called home.

"Slow poke." Jack's voiced startled Ero.

Before curved part of Jack's staff reached over Ero's shoulder and knocked twice on large, White Ash wood, front door. Ignoring the antique door knocker and doorbell button off to the side of the doorframe that clearly is seen. Would be used by Jack make it known they were here to see the owner of the house.

Their answer came when the very door Jack had knocked on would end up opening own its making creaking noise. Coming to a complete stop when it was wide enough for everyone to walk through. Into a front hall with darkly painted walls filled with furniture from Victorian or colonial America. While a single painting hang on left wall above a table showing an image of mother and her child. Clothing the parent-child pair wore was from colonial America era had Jack turning to Ero.

"It's was made a little while after I was born," Ero recalled the memory. "Evne then she still never smiled."

Blank expression that woman wore while her ever-smiling child sat in her arms with staring out people peering. Left shivers to run down Jack's spine and remember the tale Ero had told him about what happen to his mother.

"Heather Wales was drowned to death by very townspeople she helped saved." North recalled Ero's mother story; "She was last surviving memory of her own family."

"Poor girl." Tekla cooed.

Slamming of door all four of them walked through only made Tekla jump while Jack wanted to know how that happen. North just scooped Tekla up into his arms while Ero pointed to Jack it was do to enchantment on the house.

"My mother turned the house into living being in which only she can command and do what she pleases with." Ero looked to ceiling.

"Not once have I regret giving MY house a soul." Answered a feminine voice filled with venom undertones.

Followed by a hard stomping of heels on polished wood floors coming from beside them that revealed a 30-something year old. Her ash white hair had think lengths of wave matched her sickly gray skin and piercing green eyes. Womanly body was encased in a strapless mini-cocktail dress that showed off her young full body of impeccable beauty. Long legs that were covered in silk ribbons that held wedged heeled Marry Janes on to the woman's feet. While the rest of her was left uncovered to be gawked at by her guests.

"May I know why Killjoys and their kiddies are visiting me?" She asked when she looked over Jack and Ero's head and stared openly at North and Tekla.

"Everyone my mother Good Witch, Edwyna." Ero introduced her.

"Formally Heather Wales before closed-minded human stripped me of my life." She bitterly spoke flicking at her hair.

"MOM!" Ero was getting irritated.

This was where she changed her mood by allowing her son to hand over the fawn figurine before pulling him into her arms. Where she ended up hugging him as tightly as she could ask if he been enjoying his stay with North. Her answer came from Tekla who pried Ero from her arms unable to take sight.

"Still the caretaker, but never the mother." Edwyna teased Tekla.

"Get life." Tekla wasn't in her usual mood to start verbally bickering with Edwyna.

She ended up holding over a bottle that was meant for Edwyna saying party was going to start soon, and she was to say up. This had Edwyna blinking a few times when Tekla hands retracted from her own. Up Edwyna lifted the filled and sealed jar to her line of sight with smile appearing on her face. Had her backing up away from them turning back around for room she came from. Saying something to Ero about showing the guests to sitting room so she could fetch something.

To the left Ero had North and Tekla while Jack took up the rear turning into formally decorated room. Fancy sofas and one person chairs fabric matched the opened curtains while a coffee table was made of glass. Sat in middle of the room with stain glass top that looked just one stain glass back. That Ero's room within North's Workshop had with minor scene difference in main panel.

"Never knew your mom could wear fishnets." Jack looked over the scene.

"Coming from someone with great view." Ero answered.

Toward Jack Ero would walk with determination in his eyes that Tekla only saw when he strongly believed in something. Since Ero up invading Jack's personal space to the point he ended up reaching toward Jack. These arms would circle around a body icy to the touch when he drew it close to his warm in jerking motion. Not caring that Jack's staff got in his way when he started to lean forward just enough to draw his lips against Jack's own.

"I tell you so!" Tekal bounced up and down beside North.

"One of times I agree to this." North crossed his arms.

Jack was taken back by the kiss with seconds Ero came at him after he allowed him to embrace him so closely. After just a few seconds passed he ended up putting his own effort by leaning back into Ero's lips. By shouldering his staff so he could tuck his own arms onto Ero's waist so he could bring him closer. Some how only increased the friction of the kiss between them that had. Tongue added to exchange of saliva by Jack becoming the more dominate over lip on lip action.

To only end with in minutes of starting by Ero needing to breathe while a smirk appeared on Jack's face. Stayed there when Jack took hold of one of Ero's hands when both un-embraced each other. Pulling him toward a sofa big enough for the both of them to start talking out possible relationship. Making sure to set his staff against an arm rest he was nearest to and quickly stanch up. Leaving Tekla and North to watch self-moving tea cart roll it's way into the room carrying tea set and four cups.

"Still hostess." Tekla bluntly stated looking the cart over.

North pleasantly declines the tea knowing that Edwyna made naturally blended tea that lacked any form of flavoring, and cups were to small to hold. To only take an interest in Tekla reaching for cup she lifted toward her lips. Taking a small sip in which she whooshed around her mouth not swallowing once. Before spitting the contains of her mouth back out and placing the cup back where she found it.

"Lust potion with cherry taste." Tekla listed what was in the tea, "Still up to old tricks."

"Let's sit and wait." North thought it be better.

Away from the cart they would go to pick a seat that was next to chatting Ero and Jack could be found holding hands. Soon ended when Edwyna entered through the same doorway her cart had taken. Carrying corked wine bottled she ended up placing on the coffee table asking if anyone liked her tea. To only have Tekla point out her potion she tried to pass off to them all.

"Needed someone to test it out since my son isn't here anymore." Edwyna stared at Ero and Jack hands.

"Not like I miss being used as your test dummy." Ero didn't once loosen his grip.

"Meaning your must be enjoying your stay with North?" Edwyna looked Jack over.

"Very!" Ero pulled Jack away from her line of sight.

To spite Edwyna he ended up repeating the kiss both of them had before with him giving Jack tongue this time around. Not breaking their hands holding even once when Ero used his other hand.

"They good together... Yes?" Tekla asked Edwyna in mocking tone, "been like this since first met."

North was that announced they all were leaving now by coughing loud enough Jack and Ero broke apart with one of them out breath. Tekla ended up picking up the corked wine bottle thanking Edwyna for having them. Making her way toward front door making sure ones playing kissy face heard her and followed. Since one took hold of his staff while other told his mother he'll visit her again. Out the door they went with Tekla leaving North alone with Edwyna on purpose.

"Seems he progressing in ways I kept him from." Edwyna had watched Ero.

"Meaning?" North expected something from her.

Edwyna ended up pulling off one of her earrings and tossing it to North saying he won this round. Making it clear if Pitch in any way got near her child and influenced like he had Jack their agreement was over. Revealing one of many clauses in contractual agreement about Ero's development become known.

"Will be seeing you at party?" North asked with a grin.

"If I say yes will you and your...wife...be leaving..." Edwyna just wanted him gone.

Out the door he went looking forward to seeing her at his workshop when the actual party started. Requesting she bring some of her special fireworks or animated treats his wife has a hard time replicating. Edwyna's answer was her door slamming in his face after he stepped out. Would have left him angry if Jack about to say something got him shushed by Tekla and Ero. Around North went to face a trio that could be found surrounding his caribou waiting for him.

"Up to listing all eight names..." Jack ended up daring Ero.

"Winner cleans out stables." Tekla came up with an answer, "Yetis snitched."

"How?" Jack just had to know.

"For us to know and you to find out." North wanted to hear if Ero could name all 8 of his caribou, "He starting?"

Ero ended up sighing after mouthing to Jack he was going to regret what he wanted of him before starting. He made sure to pass each caribou down the middle avoiding getting his hand caught in his or her harnesses. Instead of bucking him with their front or back legs or sticking the hours in his face. They accepted his touch by kneeling down toward him reach out hand when he called them by name.

"Yeah I know Blitzen." Ero ended up being nuzzled by large caribou. While Donder released a large puff of air in back of Ero's head, "Yeah I sort of smell like Jack."

Tekla ended up informing Jack that Ero grew up around North's caribou due his long childhood life span. Resulted in young Ero visiting North's Workshop with his mother before he started walking. That meant the child was able to visit with caribou in their stable while his mother met with North.

"Any way I could get someone to help me?" Jack knew what he would be doing when they returned.

"Well...I need to collect caribou horns for potion materials." Ero had to step away from the caribou.

* * *

Tekla didn't want the boys to spend must of the night cleaning out massive stables for most of the night. No way was she going ask the elves to help the boy out knowing they would make a bigger mess. Whatever Yeti was willing to stand before her for a few minutes and take her orders. Ended up showing the boys (mostly Jack) on how to clean out, set up, and other skills to maintain a stall.

"Remind me to never make a dare around Tekla again." Jack passed Ero.

"I rather like the idea of having you alone." Ero reached out toward Jack

Ended with him pulling Jack toward his body saying next time make the dare harder to answer or at least try harder. Had Ero being drawn to Jack's lips when he hooked his own arms around his neck. About to draw their lips together for another kiss that would always leave them hot and heavy. If wasn't for groaning of Phil finding the two of the in the next to last stall sorting out the hey.

"Later?" Jack whispered to Ero.

"My room." Ero pecked Jack's cheek.

Chill that Ero got when he placed his lips on that pale blue cheek just added to his suppressed pleasure. Up he picked pitchfork after adjusting his work glove to get back to flattening the stray. Jack was left to walk out of the stall with empty bucket making sure to greet Phil on the way. What he got was an eye roll from the Yeti knowing he had to watch out for one of Jack's pranks. Still trying to process why it had taken so long for Ero and Jack to get together as a couple.

"You can bring him in now." Ero called out to Phil.

In to the cleaned out stall Phil escorted a caribou tired out from day's daily routines of being exercised. Before settling into refreshed pin the caribou made sure to nuzzle Ero when he was leaving with Phil. This had Ero thanking the caribou for allowing him to tidy up his stall with help from Jack. Before he stepped out and asked Phil if there was any other stalls that needed to be done by him and Jack.

What he got was a shrug from Phil since other Yetis assigned to this task had already done most of the stalls. Leaving Ero to go bother Jack about finishing up filling all the empty feeding bins. Located attached to one of the four walls of the stalls that had to be cleaned up. Using a large bucket to carry feed to and fourth had Ero looking for area where food was stored.

"I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek here." Ero ended up looking up.

"Wrong way." Jack tried to not laugh at way Ero was acting.

He stood there watching the Ero move around the limited about of space calling out his name like he was lost. Hands in pockets of his hoodie leaning outside the doorway that led to small storage closet. He had just been in so he could put away the bucket he been using to carry fed around.

"Any way to ask Phil to put bell on you?" Ero ended up making eye contact with Jack.

"Didn't know you had fetish." Jack wiggled his eyes brows up and down.

"What you didn't know about me can fill a book." Ero stared.

"Sam here." Jack began got walk.

He made a clear beeline for Ero so he could lean over when he got close enough to bring their lips together. Ero would welcome by pressing back into kiss ignoring Phil's grunts when found them. Throwing his arms around to make clear point that the both of them were in his way. Not breaking their kiss both boys ended up stepping toward area Jack had been occupying. Giving Phil a more clear view of them both when he ended up walking by them waving his head side to side.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **

A song from album The Color Of My Love by Celine Dion.

* * *

**When I Fall In Love:**

Ero never knew throwing all his doubts to the wind the day he decided to kiss Jack Frost in living room of his mother's house. Turned into a possible relationship he and the winter spirit would thoroughly want and share. Allowing the small spark of passion to grow into raging fire in boys each time they chose to kiss other. Finding time in between the stack of chores Tekla decided to give the two had them working until dark. Leaving both to crush in Jack's room together instead of splitting apart.

Deciding who would take which side of Jack's bed or what clothes to wear was forgotten about. When both entered the bedroom with Jack closing the door to the room was making sure to lock the door. Added twist he would end up freezing over the lock before approaching Ero. He would end up wrapping his arms around Ero's waist form behind pressing his lips to back of his beck. Into the air Ero would jump into the air by a few inches due to the chill in on back of his neck. Before realizing whom it was before relaxing into Jack's grip with question before thing got physical.

"You really want to do this?" Ero asked Jack.

"Trying to ruin the mood." Jack whispered into Ero's ear.

The cold puffs of air that escape from Jack's mouth as softly spoke into outer shell of Ero's ear. Gave chills of pleasing matter then freezing one up and down fellow youth's spine as he turned to face Jack. Using his own arms to wrap around Jack's neck asking if he wanted to see a magic trick. To only called by his nick name Magic Man by Jack while swirl of light started to swarm around them. It starts at heels of their feet in slow pace filling the pocket of air the two occupied with small flashes of light.

Would move with them when they walked in union toward one of the bed's sides that back of Ero's upper legs connected with. On to the bed he is pushed by Jack breaking the close embrace two do them shared. Making him looks up to the grinning face of someone slowly leaning toward him. Noticing without looking that Jack laid his arms on either side of him while being their lips together again. Ero welcomed this since he ended up reaching out to hem line of Jack's blue hoodie.

"Desperate we're getting?" Jack asked in teasing matter.

"Star Wars you been watching." Ero brought up Jack's latest taste in movies.

Before Jack could ask if Ero was jealous of him interactions with Jamie or ask if he been spying on them. Familiar flickers of light had caught up with them to the point that wrapped around them. Drawing them back to together for the kiss that was interrupted had Ero getting back to work in taking off. Blue hoodie came off with help from person still wearing article of clothing in quick minutes. Carelessly tossing article of clothing to the floor behind them when their kiss for more heated.

Meaning a hint of tongue was added to the already exchanged of salvia the two had been swapping. While Jack started to press Ero further into the springs into his own bed bringing his hands. To his clothed form thinking how better it would be for Ero if his own clothing were off. Answer came when Ero mumbled some type of phrase that ended in return of swirling lights. Wrapped around only under the form that Jack how was currently straddling with all his might.

"Better?" Ero asked Jack when his first two layers of clothing vanished.

"Teach me when we're not in middle of...something." Jack wasn't ready to stop.

"It's called sex." Ero couldn't help but laugh.

This got 'yes please' from Jack when his hands started to explore bare flesh of warm peach coloring. Not a patch skin carried the hints of pale blue when compared to Jack's own as his finger glide. Over a chest that rose up and down with each drawn out takes of air that Ero took when he breathed. Tracing the liner patterns of developing muscle that made up rest of Ero's torso and lower abdomen. Stopped when a hemline belonging to a pair boxer-briefs that blocked the happy trail.

"Glad to know we share the same hair coloring." Jack used one his hands to stroke hairs from Ero's navel to boxer-briefs' hemline.

Ero rolled his eyes at Jack before pushing him self up on his elbows so he could reconnect he tell Jack off. Before capturing his lips with fiery kiss that that his being pressed back into Jack's bed. Had him pulling Jack on top of him once more allowing cold skin to press up against his warm flesh. By tightly wrapping his arms around his neck as his way of getting Jack to shut up, and continue on with cardinal delights.

* * *

Tekla was never a quiet person when waking someone(s) she cared deeply for up on day of Special Celebration. After having all the Yetis checked over decorations more then twice while elves goofed about. Lanterns were lit using simple enchantment that would have flicker of the flames change color. Food was reheated and beverages of all kinds started to become prepared in ornate cups. Had her running to guest wing despite North telling her to leave the boys alone. Wanting to wake them up to start greeting early arrivals didn't prepare her for sight that has her yelling.

Lying on a messed up bed with top quilt and blue comforter thrown to left side on tip a pile of clothing. On the right side of the bed Jack and Ero could be found cuddling up against each other. A single sheet covered their midsections up from Tekla's prying eyes roaming over their exposed bodies. A tangled up matching comforter made of wool and cotton could be found woven among their legs.

"...To good..." Tekla was debating trying to keep her self-quiet.

She wanted too badly so scream again knowing her first one had North and a few of the Yetis on alert. Excitement in her was boiling over to the point she needed to verbalize before she bursts out. To only have her fidgeting of her rubber soles of her foot wear in place end up waking one of the sleepy heads. Would be Ero removing Jack's arms from around his waist telling him Tekla was here. Cold puffs of air that flowed from Jack's lips when mumble for five more minutes. Jack ended up turning away for more comfortable position from Ero allowing him to leave the bed.

Before his feet hit the ground or the corner of the sheet he was using to cover him self was removed. He pulled the same trick he used to remove his clothes to put them back same way when his reached the floor. Running his hands through messed up hair yawning while stretched a sore body. Getting to his feet and straightening out that had him trouble gaining his balance for a second. Had Tekla running over to him and grabbing one of his arms before he fell back wards.

"Rough night?" She asked gently squeezing his arm.

"You and North's needing to explain the bees and birds to me are a little too late." Ero looked behind him.

"Leave him to me," She tugged to Ero to bedroom door. "Go ready your self."

Ero thanked her unable to give a proper hug of gratitude due to his body was thoroughly worn. He was stuck getting his footing straight enough so he could get out the room heading for his own. For some much-deserved privacy to clean him self up and changed his clothes for party. Knowing he and Jack were going to be talk about where the relationship he started would be going. That he was put aside when he started to shed his clothes in a hamper that lay next to his closet. He called out to a creature the size of a Persian with the same amount of hair. Curled up on a large pillow made silk material and stuffed with cotton beside one of his many bookshelves. Called Furball mewing quietly when it stirred upon being called by Ero.

"Want to bath with me before I've got to feed you?" Ero asked kneeling down.

On to its stubby feet Furball went still wobbly while trying to walk straight enough toward Ero. To only pick up its pace and even start mewing in happy matter since his master had returned to him. So he could be scooped up into Ero arm and laid on his shoulder when he opened bathroom's door.

Having attention shift back to the room that Ero had left Tekla and Jack in not knowing someone got to second base. In the Jack mistaking a part of Tekla for part of Ero he thought was still in bed with him. What he got was handful of sweater cover breast of older woman sitting on in Ero place. Up form his laying position Jack went with his hand still attached to Tekla's covered chest. Began a staring contest between the two of them that wouldn't last long due to a 2nd guest.

"Having fun?" North asked looking where Jack's hand still rested.

Tekla telling Jack to explore if he felt comfortable enough since her breasts were natural followed that. Going on about how the woman her age now days are surgical altered and fake. Objecting to having saline filled plastic bags in one's body was something Tekla never did, and wouldn't do. Since she was encouraging Jack to handle one of many things North always thoroughly enjoyed.

Being a size 40 double D that Jack would end up pulling his hand away from what he was being allowed to touch. Covering him self completely with the sheet were realizing he was lacking clothing. Before he started bumbling about where Ero ran off to and why Tekla was in his spot. The blush that crept over his face putting color to his pale skin coloring had Tekla cooing for a picture. North wasn't any help when he started laughing how Jack was acting toward Tekla's offer, and in general.

"Ero wanted me to tell you he meet you later." Tekla bounced off the bed.

She ended up getting to her feet waking her way toward North advising Jack to get him self together. Hinting about him having extra time to seek Ero out if he just didn't sit around and stare. To only his room on North's barley arm winking at him as her form of a good-bye that left Jack perplexed. For a few minutes before he rolled to side of the bed he knew has his discarded clothes. Meant pulling the away the blankets that covered the small what he could find and pull on.

It was getting to his feet to take hold of his staff that lay next to closed window before turning toward opened door. He was about to walk out from if door opposite his hadn't open on its own. Revealing refreshed Ero with Furball by on his shoulder checking his pouch upon his belt was secure. Who was given cold chill form Jack that got him to look up at someone not pleased about something.

"You could left have a note." Jack stood their staring Ero down.

"Thought since Tekla was there..." Ero shuts his bedroom's door.

Both entered a strange silence when they couldn't find anything else to say and unable to look each other in the eye. Would last for a good minute or two if Ero hadn't stepped toward Jack with out reached out. Grabbing one of the Jack's tucked arms with all his strength in tugging matter. Ended with Jack being pulled back into own his room by Ero instructing him to change his clothes, and cleans him self-up. Making sure he removes Jack's staff so no harm would come to them. Leaning the piece of wood off to the side of Jack's doorway he would kick close with sudden force.

For incentive to make sure Jack wouldn't talk about to him or even try to pull a stunt like he did last night. Ero ended up pinning Jack so tightly between his back and wall beside his door in shift motion. When their lips came together in familiar motion had a hint of roughness there were no objection. Hands belonging to Ero were placed on either side of winter white color hair. Left the owner in most laxed mood when Ero decided to pull away and remind Jack what he should be doing.

"Yeah... A minute." Jack allowed a goofy grin to appear on his face.

To only shake in head in order to get his mind back on track asking what was so important about today. To the bed Ero would walk avoiding eye connect with Jack asking him what he knew of Halloween's spirit. Knowing their wouldn't be any kind of answer being the man gave Jack same creeps Pitch Black known to give off. Leaving same staring contest to take place between them like before.

This time Jack started to undress by removing his signature hoodie at slow pace knowing it would distract Ero. Not caring if pure form of yearning for slender torso of Jack Frost was openly displayed. Before lust filled eyes belonging to Ero made them selves known reminding him of last night. Relentless pounding he took from Jack when he bottomed was VERY pleasing memory. Would only be dismissed when Ero's rationally mind didn't remind him what he should to thinking.

"Hakase Pitchnier is one of the many father figures through my 300 year existed," Ero removed something from around his neck. "He other then North taught me how important magick is to this world."

Jack noticed pendent Ero removed from his neck it he refused to take off his neck when the were 'together'. Would be popped open into four-panel locket holding two sets to one panel. Back side of the first one held picture of a headless body dressed in medieval garb holding a head. His height more details of his appearance couldn't' be determined do the picture being faded, and showed his midsection up. Leaving Jack to promise they would talk later after he was done.

Into his closet with adjoining bathroom he would escape making sure his door behind him closed. Would a proper click was heard indicating the door was fully closed shadows within Jack's room wavered. Followed by the starry lights of Jack's ceiling fading over Ero's head one by one. Before cloaking the room in complete darkness that lasted for a few seconds allowing someone to enter the room. Snapping of gloved fingers turned all the lights back on while Ero greeted someone.

"I thought only Pitch could do that." Ero closed up his locket.

"You learn to master the trick after a few centuries of intimating Fearlings." Someone pulled off his gloves tucking them back into side of his belt.

Conversation was cut short when his try to pocket his locket asking this someone to leave the room. Not noticing the sounds of footsteps made of heavy boots on wooden floors coming toward him. Out of his piece of jewelry was snatched from his hand by this someone encouraging him to call him by his given name. Being the Hakase Pitchnier that Ero had been looking forward to seeing. Who draped the locket on its silver chain before Ero's eyes before placing the locket back on his neck.

"You lost your innocence recently;" Hakase sensed the lack of Ero's virtue, "and to the newest guardian I assume."

"Tekla?" Ero asked knowing she told him and others.

"The elves." Hakase pulled away from Ero.

On to the bed Hakase joined Ero removing his hooded cloak he has been wearing upon entering the room. Congregating him on branching out from his mother and forming an another bond with some his own age. Reaching out toward one of Ero's ears with calloused covered fingers brushing back his hair. Showing a upper part his ear wasn't pierced like he thought it should be. Making him guess that North hadn't allowed any of the specially crafted jewelry to be placed on Ero.

"Does he even know how vulnerable you are before being granted your guardianship?" Hakase asked Ero in angry tone of voice. Tightly clenching the strands of the young man's hair when he spoke to him.

"He wants me to work up to the responsibility of carrying just heavy magick." Ero pulled him self free of Hakase's grip.

"...But without their protection you can be easily..." He couldn't bring him self to talk about Pitch getting his hand on Ero.

Suppressing his rage manifested in his own magical energies becoming unstable and lashed out. Within the Jack's room making objects and furniture that wasn't tacked down rattled in place. Shadows become swirling mess on the walls while panels of Jack's window started to crack. Large mural of a Jungle that hidden Tooth's palace upon all four walls of Jack's room darkens in color. Floorboards started to shift in place making bed Ero occupied bounce along with other fixtures. To only come to stop when Furball left Ero's shoulders for comfort of Hakase's lap. Mewing softly as he purred in repeatedly motion making sure he brushed against the man's torso.

Form of interaction somehow softens angry that was staring to pump through Hakase's veins blindly. Making the man calm down dramatically when his felt small creature nuzzle while calling for his attention. He would give up forgoing confronting North about Ero's notion of protection to pet the creature.

"You were able to release this high level creature." Hakase noticed what lay in his lap.

"More like accident when Jack was messing around with my figurines." Ero recalled the memory.

Around the time both of them had came back from the delivery run Tekla had sent them on. Left Ero tired on belief and seeking sleeping in solute of his room for a few hours to regain spent energy. Lasted for a five whole minutes until came busting into the room bored out of his mind. Insisting the two of them hang out since he wasn't in the mood to visit Jamie or bake with Tekla. Didn't get the answer he wanted from a still slumbering Ero about what they do to pass time. Around he room Jack stumbled until small statuettes of animals made of crystal stood on bedside table. He just had to check out with his own hands not knowing the magic they stored.

"When his hand touched the surface of Furball's form..." Ero looked to the creature.

He ended up having Furball handed back to him by Hakase making it known he only dropped by to say hi. Making it known he needed to get back to his fellow guardians' back someone came looking for him. This time around he wasn't going to use a magic trick to make his entrance like did. Since he was taking up Tekla on her LONG time offer of staying in one of North's many guestrooms. By stepping out of the room and advising Ero to keep the volume down while he was here. Before exiting the room just when Jack exited his closet asking his why his room was mess.

"You not were going to believe me." Ero sat their holding furball in his arms.

"Try me." Jack dared Ero in his own way.

This began a odd form of conversation between the two when they exited Jack's room side by side. Ended with the both of them laughing at before they could reach the end of the hall way.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **

A song from album 2011 Grammy Nominees by Adam Lambert.

* * *

**Whataya Want From Me:**

Large area of the workshop set aside for the party was now hustling and bustling with all kinds of guardians Jack never met before. A few he already knew after what he had been through when it came to Pitch's down fall. That left him open to meet a few new ones while introducing Ero as his boyfriend to existing guardians he already knew.

Figuring out which of three the news would be broken to since they would react differently to what was said. Bunnymund was in now shape to talk to since he was already gotten drunk. Talking to him would be a challenge since he slurred when he talked and was mean kind of drunk. Leaving Toothiana and Sandy to be the ones the young couples best to tell first out of everyone.

"This is so exciting!" Toothiana whizzed around Jack's head.

Sandy was to busy having his multi signs above his head being translated by Ero as he wore a smile. This only to seem further confuses Ero to the point he handed Sandy a drink from passing trey, and told him to pass on the word. On the back a hand made of gold sand before Sandy ran off slapped Ero. Making Ero regain his balance before watching Toothiana fly off buzzing with joy.

"Do I want to know?" Ero ended up asking Jack.

"That she's proud of us." Jack answered playing around with his staff.

"At least you knew she was saying...I still can't under stand a thing Mr. ManSnoozie says." Ero wished spoke with Toothiana.

"You were better off with him." Jack didn't want to tell Ero that Toothiana spoke a sentence a minute.

Two of them just moved on to some other guardians that Ero had to introduce to Jack knowing he was interested. Off to the side of party Ero pulled Jack needing to sit him down and point out everyone out. What they found was one of North's over sized armchairs that always took two people to fill. Those two were Jack sitting upside down while Ero sat on one of the armrest naming names.

Starting with woman dressed skimpy / cutesy dressed with over flowing blond hair named Celeste. Ero made it clear she was the spirit of love (in all forms) and represented the holiday known as Valentine's day (among other holidays that revolved around love). On to the typical leprechaun with pipe sticking out his lips named Berach O'Dodle babbling about olden days. Who was the spirit of St. Patrick's day and to never pick a fight with him, or try to steal his pot of gold. Beside him was a human sized ground hog with bounce in his step and that he was the spirit of a Ground hog's day. Ero warned Jack to stay away from him since the guy was hornball (with reputation of going after anyone who wears pants).

"What's with the old guy dressed in red, white and blue suit?" Jack asked about Uncle Sam.

"4th of July or Independent's day," Ero corrected Jack. "He's a spirit that represents United States of America."

Ero moved on to elderly man near a baby carriage that held a baby he explained represented New Year's Eve and Day. Woman in the white kimono with features similar to Jack's own was a type of Japanese winter fairy. She what was Ero called an Ice or Snow Queen with powers and abilities similar to Jack's own. Who was only here to take in the drinks and food since she didn't represent anything.

"Don't even think about getting to know her," Ero knew Jack wanted to approach her. "She would spit you out and through away the key."

"Not even a little?" Jack asked needing to push Ero a little.

"Want to be drained of your life force and found dead." Ero pretty much describes what Jack is left as.

Going on how in the wildness of Japan during his or her wintry months was a place no native wanted to explore. Since tales of a woman dressed in old white with icy winds for breath would find lost travelers, and feed from their life essences. If you got away from her sub-zero touch and icicle lips with half of you life force intact. The run as far from her and where she took you as you can because a good game of chase she likes. If she catches you before you leave those woods then the last thing any one will see, or rather hear of you.

"...Is your screams." Ero explained thoroughly.

"Why would MiM give her life?" Jack looked toward beams of moonlight peering through the open sky roof.

"She has a similar purpose to you; buy she kills instead of brings fun." Ero stares at the same direction.

"Still?" Jack couldn't believe.

To only a further explanation about Ice Queen's existence was for a time in Japan's history when there was unrest. Era of time that was being spoken about had to be feudal age when instability for the region was lively. Creature like the Ice Queen being created during the time period seemed justified. Since wondering Samurai who lose their purpose in life or tainted-hearted man always fell prey to her. As their wrinkled old body would be only thing found left of them when winter is over.

"You must be that famous Jack Frost I've heard so much about from my niece, Seraphina." Hakase ended up joining Jack and Ero.

He had walked from a crowd made up of few guardians that represented varies New Years of different cultures. Each one looking forward to what was going to happen with out fear of Pitch coming after them. Making plans that would had huge fireworks and more elaborate displays then what could be found through the room. Has Hakase deciding to leave the throng of spirits before conversation got serous.

Where he wanted to walk off toward had him leaning against the other armrest of chair Jack and Ero sat on. Thinking their company would be better then others spirits around him getting drunk. Since he rarely drinks anything related to alcohol and isn't a sociable person by nature. He ended up coming to choice to sit by a few spirits that bring back pleasant memories for him.

"Who are you?" Jack would ask question that was quickly answered when Hakase took hold of his own head, and lifts. Placing his head in his lap while Ero told Jack that Hakase was a Dullanhan or more popular name a Headless Horse Man. Left Jack rather speechless was he watched Hakase hold his head like a melon.

"I usual do this to scary local children when Hollow's Eve rolls around." Hakase put his head back on.

"What got me to interest in disfigurement magic." Ero dislocated his hand from his wrists and whirled them around. Before attaching them back on to his wrists noting him self he gotten rusty and needed practice.

Again Jack was unable to say anything since he was left with out any use of words or actual movements. Left Hakase to use his favor over his own shadow came in form dark colored tentacles that would steal a filled glass or two for Ero and him self. Along with a filled plate he could share with Ero and Jack knowing both hadn't eaten anything.

"I've spoke with Tekla about the enchanted jewelry," Hakase watched Ero took hold of the filled dishware. "She agrees it's time for them to be placed on you if she can convince North."

Ero tried not to choke one of the glasses he sipped from unable comprehend what was just brought up. Knowing some how during the party Hakase most has pulled Tekla over to his side about Ero's training. Knowing the enchanted jewelry that needed to be placed on Ero could belayed any longer by North, and soon would be permanently placed on Ero.

"My left." Ero brushed his hair away from that ear.

"Chosen your familiar yet?" Hakase asked about while animal guide Ero wanted.

"Something likes your steed." Ero meant Hakase's dragon-horse by the name of Lexxion.

"See what I can do." Hakase ended up smirking.

To only have his drink knocked from his hand when Jack ended swung one of his arms a little to wide. He yelled out WOW so loudly anyone could have heard him if wasn't for the loud chatter and music. Leaving Hakase to use one of his tentacles to catch the glass while others soaked the liquid in mid-air.

"You have got to teach me that?" Jack asked Hakase highly motivated.

"Stick with what you got." Hakase was taken back by Jack's excitement.

"Here." Ero offered what was on the plate.

Jack's attention was turned to the sandwiches and finger foods that hadn't are picked over by Ero yet. Leaving Hakase to ask Jack about the human boy named Jamie became friendly with of late. Revealing he heard through the guardian grapevine of this one human boy on believed even after all stopped. Wanting to meet him was something Hakase had been interested in for sometime.

To only have his answer come sooner then later when familiar voices of Jamie and Sophie head heads turning. Standing at the entrance of a closing portal a Snow Globe was possible used on in their nightwear. With their little eyes wide open at large gathering of spiritual ranked guardians. Before a formally decorated Tekla on either side of her was Bennett children.

"Don't be scared." Tekla could feel Sophie's grip on her dress tighten some.

It was Jamie who ignored the helping hand of a Yeti in wanting to remove his coat and scarf so he could run off. Wanting to take in the sights of other creatures beside the four known guardians he already knew. Leaving his timid sister to clench and tug at skirt part of Tekla's dressed out of fear. Not stopping the girl's eyes from looking over the largely colorful room look liked scene from her coloring books.

"Party not comes to you;" Tekla sheds her fur wrap and hare fur gloves in the arms of Yeti. "You go to party."

She ended kneeling down toward the Sophie at her side pick her up like she didn't weight over a pound. Held her in her arms upon her hip she started walk asking the child where she wanted to go first. The girl only tuckered her head inward as her blond Lockes fell over her bent head. Leaving Tekla to laugh as she playfully started to spin around as she walked to get Sophie to laugh.

That ended when a semi-drunk Bunnymund hopped over toward them asking ankle bitter was having fun. His stale and alcoholic smelling breath told Tekla she wasn't handing this child off to him. Not like she could back away from Bunnymund knowing pissing him off when semi-drunk a good idea. All she could do was put up with him until a Yeti or someone came to her rescue.

"Sticky." Was all Sophie said when Bunnymund aimed his mouth toward her.

"How much you drink after I left to fetch children?" Tekla asked notching Bunnymund's unstable form.

Each time he tried to count on his furry covered hands he hiccupped air pockets of alcohol smelling breath. Goofy grin with loopy eyes wasn't going to end well since Sophie started repeating word sticky. Making Tekla start to hold human child closer to her form in fear Bunnymund getting angry, and lashing out.

Shifting attention toward brown haired young lad running around the room bothering whatever spirit peaked his attention. One's he lingered the most with were 2 humanoids with Asian dragon features. Their long scale and feather covered tails that seem to move on their own. Those were first traits that caught Jamie's eyes when he passed them after meeting with Celeste and Groundhog. Didn't mean he stayed long with them since sight of Jack on large chair had running toward him.

"Get ready." Ero hands Hakase his empty glass.

"He looks like an interesting boy;" Hakase watches Jaime come toward them. "It's your I'm worried about."

Off the armrest Hakase would go saying something about refills and then needing to check on his steed. Leaving his blank spot to be climb on by Jamie asking Jack and Ero all sorts of questions about everything. Ero ended up allowing Jack to take over the conversation to point he left the chair. Making his way toward Tekla and Sophie thinking the woman needed someone to rescue them.

"Who's this little lady?" Was his opening line before getting into Sophie's range of view.

"Thank MiM," Tekla handed Sophie off to him. "Take her until time to take her home."

Ero wasn't once objective to having a child in his arms while Tekla told him to hurry up to his room. Slipping one of her own Snow Globes into pocket of whatever coat he has been wearing before stepping away. Leaving him to not ask why he needed to get to his room as he started to walk away. Sophie safely in his arms bewildered by coloring of his hair being similar to Jack's own. Had Ero telling her a story of how he ended up with this hair coloring the day his mother become a guardian.

Story acted as a distraction for Sophie when he walked out area the party was taking place to use Snow Globe. Picking the item from his pocket so he could use it as a quick get away for both of them. Toward his second room located with the Workshop's guest wing and not the one back in Salem Village. Had him placing Sophie on her feet when the portal ended up closing behind them.

"Cute isn't she?" Edwyna's voice watched Sophie.

Ero ended up welcoming her in his room knowing Tekla had something to do with her being here. Knowing a conflict between Hakase and North had to be avoided when if came to important part of Ero's training. Meant using a woman that North could tolerate with only his wife around. Then so be it since Edwyna had all the instruments for piercing of Ero's ear spread out on his bed. Make sure Sophie wouldn't interfere with the process Furball would be handed over to the girl by Edwyna.

Off to some corner of Ero's room Sophie would sit hugging Furball like stuffed animals while Edwyna watched her. In the woman's hands was a chanted music box in the shape of a Carousel with horses. She would whines and set down on near by hard surface for Sophie to be listening to its song.

"You brought your Lullaby Carousel?" Ero knew item Edwyna was using.

"SIT!" Edwyna points to his bed, "Try to hold still."

"That's what worries me." Ero looked to what was laid out.

Metal needles of different sizes and shapes laid beside two stones that he knew had magical properties. What laid next to the them were the enchanted pieces of jewelry matched what Edwyna wore. Both were made from special magical infused earthly materials Edwyna spent last 250 years crafting.

"This may sting." Edwyna picked up needle small enough to sew with.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Ero tilts his head.

"Quiet." Edwyna placed needle's tip above of one the stone.

* * *

Hakase never returned to the party despite angry North entering the area where the part took place. In a huff he couldn't find where Edwyna had hidden while Ero wasn't anywhere to be found. Tekla was to busy with handling now drunk Bunnymund and hold back advanced of horny groundhog. Jack could be flying around on his staff with Jamie behind him showing off his Workshop above their heads.

Since he chose to track down where Edwyna and Ero had run off too needing to deliver a few things, and a message from Celeste. Making sure to not drop set of glass jars he currently carried with in one of his hands. One of them filled with black dream sand he harvested him self from his elder brother. A union between him and Pitch lasted longer with out a fight breaking out between them. Had him promising to return to his brother's side when Pitch showed signs of being his own self.

"Anyone in there?" Hakase asked standing now right outside Ero's room within Workshop's guest wing.

Door ended up being opened by Edwyna closing up a leather bag with odd crest hand sewn into animal hide. Takes the capped jars from Hakase with out a care telling him everything was done. In her bag the jars would go while she walked out of the room completely leaving the door opened for Hakase. Disappearing into the darkness of the hallway with her fading winking eyes. He knew was a sign she would be visiting his room later to give him her own form of gratitude. Gave him shivers before decided to enter Ero's room and find sleeping Sophie in Ero's bed tuckered in.

Owner of the bed was sitting in the windowsill of his own room looking out the panels of glass. A fresh bandage covered his newly pierced ear that drew Hakase right to him so he could remove cotton and gaze. What Elder of the two found were same types of jewelry he wore on his own ear. Gold clasp with series of white colored stones upper part of boy's ear used store magical artifacts. Beside that by a 4 inches was 3 gray stones embedded in flesh of Ero's ear link by wire. Before leaning forward to place something in Ero's lap when he took a few steps toward him.

"You mad?" Hakase asked seeking a seat by Ero.

"No I'm fine just watching Sophie until its time for her to go back." Ero meant the girl in his bed.

"She reminds me of you at that age." Hakase looked toward Sophie.

"When I was only 19 and stuck in body of two-year-old." Ero tried not to laugh.

Ended up pointing out toward what laid Ero's lap saying he was able to find a maturing dragon-horse of the male gender. Just Lorre needed to be thanked also since he also help tracked down a breeder. Up to the clasp on Ero's ear the animal shape figurine was placed while Ero asked what Lorre wanted. Answer came in the form of Lorre wanting to come visit with him when this party was over. Smile that spread across Ero's face in joy of Lorre coming here had Hakase slightly laughing.

"Jack..." Hakase stop speaking of him due to expression Ero's face.

"He has he's friend Jamie;" Ero laid his head back on a few pillows sat on windowsill. "I shouldn't known..."

"Love is a fickle emotion." Hakase knew what Ero spoke of.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **

A song from album Recycler by ZZTop.

* * *

**Penthouse Eyes:**

Ero was surprised about who showed up beside Tekla when she came by his room to take Sophie back home. In the form of an upset Jack insisting to know why he left him and Jamie alone during the party. Tekla wouldn't stick around to help the boys out since she had children to get back home. Leaving both to face off not really caring if they started to bicker when her back was turn. Fine back it was since her choice in formal gown with low back and thin straps across her shoulders. Just wouldn't be enough to gain attention to young males to focus on each other.

"You letting me in or we doing this out here?" Jack wasn't moving.

"Shouldn't you are with that kid your always talking about," Ero moved aside. "Since always seemed more interesting then me?"

Ero ended up having lips sealed in a similar way he done to Jack during their first time when pulled toward winter spirit. By being pulled toward Jack when curved part of his staff ended up around his neck. Through use of quick yank Ero was forced into a kiss that had him yielding to Jack. Would have lasted longer if drunkenly song weren't being sung by someone neither boy wanted to face.

"You can come in...Just promise me you aren't going freeze the doors known over like you did last night." Ero gave Jack his way.

"Nothing set in stone yet." Jack ended up smirking.

"Get in while I get you change of clothes." Ero removed Jack's staff from around his neck while he made his way toward Jack's room.

When he turned away from Jack he sword to MiM that Jack grabbed his ass before stepping passing threshold into Ero's room. Leaving the fellow youth to enter the bedroom across the hall going straight for the closet. In which he entered to start searching for sleep wear and change of clothes Jack to wear the next day. What he found was an outfit similar to what Jack usual wears he would found up with other pieces of clothing. He brought with one him after exiting the room he would end up closing door to and removing.

Before making a quick stroll over to his own room making sure to close his own door before unwanted guest entered. He made sure to activate the locking mechanized that was a singular circular of magical an influence. Asking if he wanted opt use the bathroom first him since he needed to study. Slowly turning around tightly clenching Jack's folded clothes that lay within his hands. A sight he was greeted with upon searching his own room for Jack with his eyes left him wordless.

"Thought I get comfortable." Jack greeted Ero with simple nod as he slipped out of his pants.

He would end up placing over his blue hoodie upon the food board where his staff currently rested against a trunk. Before pulling back the quilt that laid upon the bed asking if Ero was joining him any time soon. Making sure he cracked that pearly white smile that still drove Toothiana and her small fairies nuts (and secretly Ero) toward Ero's direction.

"Give me a minute." Ero had to fight feelings of arousal.

He stiffly made his way toward a table and chair set he used as his personal workstation where he laid out Jack's clothes. Before making a beeline for his own bed where Jack waited patiently doing a trick by altering his clothes. Earned him a whistle from Jack before he decided to crawl in under the covers and give into to sleep. Before could lay down and drift off to peaceful slumber Jack interrupted.

"You better be a roll of set of coins poking my lower back." Ero wasn't in the mood.

"Let's think that," Jack ended up spooning Er from behind. "Now..."

This had Ero turning in Jack's arms knowing he couldn't get anywhere with certain piece of Jack's anatomy in his back. Making him come to face the person who wasn't letting him go no matter how uncomfortable he was. Not like he could fight back the chills that natural coldness Jack's body carried being he was so close to him. Making the point Ero was trying to get out to Jack due to pleasant thrill he was getting.

"You aren't wearing you snowflake thingy..." Jack noticed odd behavior Ero was emitting.

"Blame my adaptable body." Ero dips his head between him and Jack.

This led to Jack releasing Ero to allow him to take a sitting position against the mountain of pillow against the headboard. While explaining that during their first time his body entered a period of adjustment of sorts. Readying each cell on atomic level for the possible mate Ero had chosen in fellow Guardian like Jack.

"One of the many effects any time I'm around your bare form..." Ero grabbed a pillow to cover his face.

"You get horny?" Jack bluntly stated.

"YES!" Ero screamed into the pillow muffling his voice.

Jack ended up pulling the pillow from Ero's face enough he could lick his newly pierced earlobe complement Ero on. Groaned Jack earned from pale pink lip further peaked Jack's curiosity in that sexual matter. Just wouldn't get anywhere when North's voice from other side Eo's bedroom door did ruin the mood. Making Ero pulls away from Jack and get out of bed calling out who ever was at the door. To wait while he materialized more appropriate clothing while releasing the magical locks. That kept door shut and unwanted intruders out unlike what was happening.

Out of his room Ero stepped to face objective Tekla was before disagreeable North in quite upset mood. Who wasn't happy with the sight he saw upon Ero's left ear after just learn what happen. Ended up being out to rest when Ero mustered up the courage to inform North he wanted this. Making it known he was ready for the responsibility that was coming when these piercing were put on him.

"He growing up." Tekla couldn't help start to cry.

"You becoming man soon." North couldn't believe it took 300 years.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow morning?" Ero whispered.

He ended up pointing out this time night any form of conversation was hindering his own sleeping and would wake others up. This had him tightly embraced by North making it clear they were going to talk tomorrow at breakfast. Tekla ended up telling North to hurrying up since she beauty sleep for her full schedule for tomorrow. Didn't mean she would pas up a chance to say her goodnights to Ero while handing him self. Wanting him to pass the item over to Jack that also held something for him whenever Jack felt like looking inside.

Had North putting Ero back onto his feet with his arms full readying to head back into his room if Jack hadn't joined them. By opening Ero's bedroom door half way asking if their business was done in sleeper pants. Pulling off the bed head look didn't help Ero's wandering eyes while North started coughing uncomfortably. Tekla was the one that got North going advising the boy's the same way Hakase had been in just hours ago.

"Coming?" Jack stood there in the door's frame.

"At least you wore clothes." Ero couldn't stop looking Jack over.

As he passed Jack handing over a leather bag stating that satchel was a gift from Tekla with something inside. That Jack would ended up kicking the Ero's bedroom door closed holding the bag. Not once asking if he could up since he would following Ero to his bed and joined him. Place the bag on near where he had laid his staff choosing to mess with the item later. Lying next to Ero after crawling the covered from the other side of bed. Repeating the same gesture he had down before by drawing Ero's body back toward his.

"We're not..." Ero got a laugh out of Jack that had puffs of air breathed onto his neck.

"Don't worry," Jack couldn't help yawn. "North's intrusion...ruined the mood."

Ero one more ended up turning around in Jack's arms promised Jack was going to get surprise the next morning. Smile that spread across Jack's face had him guessing it was what he wanted just a few hours ago. To only end up drifting off to sleep with his arms still wrapped around Ero. Both would soon be visited by streams of separate sand of gold coloring bringing their dreams to life. As if they shared the same dream scrape image of other appeared above their head.

* * *

Tekla danced around the dinning table pulling off her apron looking over many dishes she had created that morning. She woke before North wanting to get a start on her day by busying her self in the kitchen for their guests. Getting a few Yetis to wake up on so the work on her schedule and be forced to help her out. Meant delivering her hung over recipe to her guests that drank a little too much during the whole party. A few took over just to get away from her dictator-like attitude when she got in to the mood to cook. Leaving helpless few to wear hairnets and be told what ingredients to get for whatever recipe she was using.

When everything was done on to the table dish she had set up dish would be placed before they were dismissed. Allowing her to is left alone to settle in and start to welcome who ever wanted to wander in to join her to eat. This meant talking a one of the seats next to the side of the head seat. Knitting whatever piece of clothing with her needles humming a happily tune to pass the time.

"Knit one, pearl two..." She sung in this sing song voice.

To only be alerted when she started to see her own breath and she started to involuntary shiver when temperature dropped. Up looked from her half-done scarf to find Jack and Ero upon his staff flying in the room. Ended when Jack in cautious matter started lowered the staff close enough to the ground Ero could remove him self. Followed by Jack shouldering his staff not once forgetting to show off when dismounting the piece of wood.

"You two in good mood..." Tekla noticed a glow about them.

Ero blushed profoundly left Jack to smirk while staring at Ero before spinning on heel of one of his bare feet. About to say how he was woken up by under cover action from Ero's mouth on his 11th appendage. If the ravings of someone carrying an Australian accent didn't have the two. Seeking some where to seat down before Bunnymund waked into the room asking what was to eat.

"Any one gets the numbers of trunk's license plate that hit me?" Bunnymund asked unable to handle the monstrous headache he now has.

"You not drink like troubled alcoholic," Tekla points one of her knitting needles at him. "You not be this way."

"Shouldn't you are giving that advice to North?" Ero asked.

Jack couldn't help but agree with Ero remembering the MANY drinking games that both North and Bunnymund partook in. This had Tekla shushing the two of them about subject they shouldn't be sticking their noses in. Insisting they take the first two seats by her while she offered to pack a plate of vegetarian themed food. Bunnymund would take offer seeing he had to return to the Warren to over look his crops, portal area, and catch up on his sleep.

Leaving Tekla to put down her needles to fetch a plate and start putting a meal to go while filling the boys plates. Stopping only once with idea of Ero going to live with Bunnymund for a while to learn living habits of Pooka, and maybe learn some magical garden tips. Some how Bunnymund agreed to the idea of having extra set of hands around. Leaving Jack to start choking on his first fork full of food upon hearing what Tekla and Bunnymund had to say. To only drop his fork completely when Ero agreed with a date on when he should go.

"After Christmas to end of Easter is reasonable with everyone?" Ero asked tapping his fork on edge of his plate.

"Only if you come back straight away since I not want anywhere Bunnymund when he enters Mating Season." Tekla swings her needles around.

"I don't in ankle biters." Bunnymund looked at Ero.

"I'm this way because of my over MOTHER." Ero corrects Bunnymund.

Ero went on to say around 150+ years ago when he reached psychically reached his 17th year Edwyna hindered his growth. By casting one of her many forbidden chantments upon eve of his 17 birthday. Using a made up excuse she didn't want experience harsh reality of being adulthood, or grow up in to be corrupt adult.

"Only she can break horror-able spell on you." Tekla never liked hearing that story.

"At least you were able to work around your limitation?" Jack started to worry.

"Now I am." Ero smiled toward Jack.

He would have leaned over in his sit is lights in the room giggling of someone across from his seat didn't make heads turn. Since before them was a 20-something year old with her hair in up do while wearing mini-dress and open toed heels. Even her nails and jewelry matched the shades of azure she wore.

"Call me the Guardian of Rebirth or Sheila for short." She sighed looking over Jack and Ero.

"More like an ornery hag in heels." Bunnymund mumbled.

"You want to go bald or lose the ability to procreate?" She stabbed a bread roll.

Sparks would have flown between to two since Sheila and Bunnymund never got along when it came to certain subjects. One of them being the heavy blame Bunnymund had toward Sheila about extinction of his species. She could have stopped by altering the out come for few to have survived. Wouldn't have left him to be the only living Pooka in existence with secret void in his hear. Second had to be his torturous Mating Cycle he goes through without a mate share intimate moments with. He would go into heat every time after the Easter holiday passed for him. Absence of a companion to display affections of love in productive or sensual matter was lonely feeling. Beside there were many more of them to list since neither one showed a liking for each other. To only have the intestine staring contest they had been sharing to end due comment from North.

"Sleep with each other already," Were his expect words. "Would relieve tension between you two, no?"

"Nicholas!" Tekla couldn't believe what North said.

"May make him less grumpy." Jack couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Why does this remind me of when my mother slept with rim Reaper." Ero lost his appetite.

Shocked expressions both of them had sent Sheila into a puff of blue smoke screaming her lungs out. Bunnymund froze in place with left side of his fur-covered face twitched every now and then. To not even end when Tekla hands a brown paper bag filled with food before Bunnymund. Got snatched up and by Pooka with a blushing face stuttering with his words about leaving. Since he ended up tapping one of his paws on the ground under him forming one his magical tunnels entrances. He would hop into wishing all a good day with the bag of Tekla's cooking inside. Not once returning or reopening the tunnel's entrance too uncomfortable about certain subject.

"I think he broke him" Jack joked.

"More like his brain froze from the shock of imaging him self with someone like Sheila," Ero whispered. "He needed to leave to defrost."

Both of them ended up laughing before being asked what was so interesting by Hakase take seat Sheila had occupied. His dressed was completely different from the medieval style clothing he was wearing last night. Upon his frame were more modern day pieces of clothing from Dark Jeans to v-neck sweater on him. He still wore calf length riding boots made of leather with his long hair simply tied back.

"Bunnymund being told to do dirty Sheila." Tekla swings serving spoon around.

North agreed with his wife about some form of attraction being between Sheila and Bunnymund that needed to be admitted. Ero and Jack in a jokingly matter ended up adding their on two sense to the conversation. Hakase looked to North to be filled in major chuck of chat he missed. This had Hakase's eyes open wide at what was told to him before Tekla passed slammed a mug before him.

"You want to sleep on sofa tonight?" Tekla asked North clenching her serving trey.

Hakase ended up taking up the mug of herbal tea Tekla had brew for him while Ero and Jack ate in silence. Leaving the room to be very quiet for any other spirit to enter in good mood that would turn sour. Not once looking toward the new staring contest that had taken place between Tekla and North. Came to an end when a late arrival fell from a portal appearing on he high ceiling of dining area. Out fell familiar face of Lorre and his travel bag made of some type of rug material. Right above Hakase's lap this Lorre would land his self he practice opening portals using shadowy element.

"Got my message?" Hakase asked Lorre with a smile.

"You try closing up the house in hunted forest." Lorre caught his bag.

"Your angry still turns me on..." Hakase had a bread roll perfectly thrown into his mouth.

Person who tossed the roll was Tekla since she needed up dropping the basket the roll came from. Asking Lorre with her signature smile if he wanted to be shown to a room by her instead of one of the Yetis. This was offer Lorre took her up on since he wasn't in the mood for Hakase's perverted greeting. Just before he left the dinning room area or Hakase's lap for that matter. He faced Jack giving him a late congrats on finally joining the ranks of his fellow guardians and not being at the Celebration. To only be told by Tekla that were left over alcohol and food he could have.

To only have the conversation change completely after she and Lorre left the area when North addressed Ero. Bringing up the pieces of magical earrings found embedded within the flesh of his upper ear lobe. That Hakase proudly stated was long waited phrase that finally happened after the long wait. Jack's option about the pieces of jewelry was kind of added to Ero's attraction. Would have brought a smile to Ero's face and possible kiss between him and Jack if moment didn't call for him to concentrate. Needing to prove a point with tow conflicting men he looked up to.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **

A song from album ICON 2 by Sheryl Crow.

* * *

**My Favorite Mistake:**

"Jack..." Ero pleas with him.

He so badly wanted Jack to stop licking his newly pierced lobe so is could clearly explain how important these pieces of jewelry were. They allowed him to carry his familiar and other magical items he needed for every day usage. Beside heavy grade protective spell engraved into the metal that made claps and chains of his piercing. White stones that remand waiting to store whatever else beings or objects Ero would use.

At the moment wasn't happening since both of them sat in back of a movie theater taking the latest film Jack wanted to see. This meant usage of Ero's latest invisible spell he learned from the spell books in North's library. If kept his and Jack's corporeal form from eyes of morals just not the noises they made when both moved around. Ero made precautions to have turn their clothes and accessories turn unseen along with them. Since he wasn't in the mood to a concealed exhibitionism despite Jack sharing a naughty fancy about enacting the idea.

"We can do this ...la..." Ero felt his resolve crackling.

He knew that what Jack wanted was going come true if he didn't do something since he was about to come apart. Making him blame his newly body alterations to his ear lobe along would get most of Jack's attention at the moment. Not once would eyes belonging to a winter spirit would look to moving picture on screen before them. To only leave the person that Jack was trying to arouse into with usage of just using his tongue in licking matter. Keeping his hands to him self-knowing he could use them soon when Ero would soon caved.

Too only ended up stopping when the booming sounds from a near by speaker on the wall had Jack turning away from Ero. He could look to the screen and stare at what the sounds went with as he entered an excited state. He ended up cheering on for the person who made the loud noises leaving Ero to cool down from the Jack's manipulation. To the point he was unable to get to his feet and get away in fear of Jack licking up his ear again. This he was stuck with sitting there and waiting for the movie to end so they could leave afterward.

"Yeah!" Jack's yell startled Ero, "Kick his ass!"

"Keep quiet." Ero reminds Jack never placed a noise-diapering spell on their vocal cords.

"How can you be quiet with what's going on that screen?" Jack points with his staff.

Ero rolled his eyes at him again tell him that what they were watching couldn't ever beat a good book he prefers to read. In the back of his cushioned chair he would go crossing his arms and signing as his eyes took in the sight. Jack ended up vowing the next time they ended becoming sexual with each other. He was going to play one of the many movies he favored over his 300 yrs as a Spirit. To only be told by Ero he didn't have a TV and player of any kind set up in his room at the workshop.

This led to Jack wearing his signature smile that left Ero guessing that there was something new in Jack's room RIGHT NOW. The feeling that started to spiral around in Ero's stomach told him he would regret his words. Leaving him to fully recline in is seat and take in the sight while Jack went back to enjoying. Not knowing the humans ranging from adults to children to become scared. Do to the noises and angry voices that were coming from the top row of the theater. Had a few guessing that rumors about this building being haunted was actually true.

To an usher a few would run asking for him to check the to row and see if they're weren't any supernatural being. Stomping around the seats making the sounds that was leaving a few of them wanting to leave the movie. Only have their fears put to rest when usher with flashlight in hand walked up to the top row and searched. Finding nothing by seats with indentations in tow of the seats that were in the shape of person's rear. That moved side to side with voice of one telling the other they would be caught if hadn't kept his hands to him self. Laugh that filled the room with temperature that matched beginning season had people shivering.

"Told you." Ero had to whisper pointing out Jack's behavior was scaring people..

"You don't have to sound so serious." Jack mumbled sitting back in his seat tightly clenching his staff within his arms.

Eyes that gazed upon both of them didn't ease the tension forming form their unwanted presence in this theater. On to their feet both would know they needed to leave before movie come to a stop. Using Jack's staff with combination of one of North's 'borrowed' Snow Globe to leave the area. Ero tossed the Snow Globe after mounting the staff with behind Jack. Holding onto him with one arm while using his other to correctly aim the Snow Globe before them. After cracking and spilling it contains to form a portal North's Workshop they traveled through.

* * *

Lorre pulled in Hakase to the kitchen area of the North's Workshop to be official taste tester. His husband and Tekla got into a baking recipe and all times of small treats made of sugar topped with frosting. Before being completely wrapped in decorative plastic bags tied off with bright colored ribbon (by the Yetis).

"PUT DOWN COOKIE!" Tekla caught one of the Yetis' about to sneak a bite.

She waved her spoon around in the air while her apron moved on her model-like figure in angry fury ready to smack. Down the cookie with huge chuck messing went on to the metal trey matching copies lay waiting to he wrapped. Before hairy giant started to with hand gestures and grunts about not doing any thing wrong. Tekla understood while she argued back swinging her wooden spoon more widely understanding Yeti's excuses. What he ended up having an over sized apple stuffed within his mouth by Hakase using his shadow magic.

"Now you some thing healthier to eat then something that can rot your teeth." Hakase reminds this Yeti he tasted the batches.

"I was going to use that." Lorre whined about apple Hakase used to silence a Yeti.

Tekla ended up rolling her eyes at Lorre's complaining about something she has plenty of if he was willing to look. Off to corner of the kitchen next to the distillery she used to make her alcohol was labeled barrels filled with fruit. One of them was her barrel of apples she made one of the Yetis to fetch an apple for Lorre to use. Not wanting to have piece of fruit shoved in their months off first one went when Hakase stared their way.

Making that Yeti lucky one that wasn't there when Tekla asked if Lorre if he had become comfortable his husband's arrangement with Edwyna. This brought attention to the sexual fling he been sharing with her. From what Tekla found out from a few gossiping Yetis that tend to bedrooms. About Edwyna satisfying Hakase in all different positions until he was left sores and tired. Who would dismiss Ero's mother for company of Lorre not caring if he still had smell of another on him.

"He had my permission to carry on the affair since we're trying for a brother for Ero." Lorre wasn't bothered by the news.

"We've heard about you and North expecting," Hakase picks up a cookie. "Thought about having one our own through naturally means."

"Edwyna was the best choice since other female spirits don't really like... Hakase..." Lorre recalled approaching them.

Tekla was so touched she would have dropped what she as to mix to hug Lorre if wasn't for certain portal action repeating. Meant the Snow Globe portal that Jack and Ero passed through to get out of theater appeared above Hakase. Both ended up flying straight at him in downward angel that was unsafe for them both. No wanting a crash landing that can cause a scene nobody wanted to witness or clean up. Hakase pulled a trick he learned from his chaotic youth when battling fearlings. Quick snap of his left-hand fingers he ended up swallowing the Ero and Jack in their own shadows. That would replace them beside Hakase with Jack's staff off to side some where.

"Enjoy movie?" Tekla passed them putting oven mittens on.

"I hear what you went to see was good film." Lorre hands waiting elves a plate of cookies.

"Why are they back early?" Hakase noticed their body language.

Neither one of them was making eye contact with the other while Jack had his hood over his head and hands in pocket. Ero had his arms tucked behind him while he stared at his boot covered feet. Tekla using one her knifes could cut tension forming between the two of them. Lorre and Hakase were kind of usual to this kind of feeling that needed to be dismissed quickly.

"You two want to try these?" Hakase holds up cookies he been tasting.

Ero was first to look at the sweet treats that lay in Hakase's hands were in the shape of snowflakes and top hat. On to Jack he would stare on other side of Hakase with soft eyes knowing he had to do something. Out of Hakase's hands Ero took the snowflake shaped cookie. Going straight toward Jack not giving a chance to react when he pulled back Jack's hood, and stuffed the cookie between him lips.

"You should have been horndog." Ero mumbled to Jack.

He then pecked a kiss against Jack's cold cheek before taking hold of one his arms so he could pull him behind him. Toward a set of chairs set up for them right next to Hakase by a few Yetis by order of Tekla. Who set out glasses of milk for both of the boys with a question about what animal milk came from

"Come from goat," Tekla pats Jack's head. "Good for you."

"You had to ask..." Ero stared at Jack trying not to laugh at him.

Back in his mouth the sugar filled treat knew that pulling item out to ask what animal milk came from was bad idea. Staring at his own glass with narrowly closed eyes while biting away at the cookie as Ero sipped from his drink. Both were given the chance to sample never ending plate of differently decorated cookies. Some times Jack could be caught time to time acting out scene with a few. Before taking this one like bite giving a thumb up or down about he taste. Sometimes he held up a written on napkin that held a single number that between one and ten.

Hakase had to hand over a piece of paper or two with a ballpoint pen so Ero could use item to write. He nimble on the edges for a second before taking hold of the writing utensil to start scribbling. A few words before moving on to another cookie that hadn't been play with by Jack or taken by Hakase. When he was done with one page he turned over to blank side and started all over. Filled one whole he would hand over to Tekla and Lorre through use of Yeti delivery service.

"One of times we have him." Tekla waved the paper from side to side.

"Jack..." Lorre watched him, "Hakase anything?"

"Too much sweet, hold back chocolate, and what's with mint?" Hakase held up a half even church bell.

Jack ended up making a dung dung sound when he shook his church bell cookie intimidating actual bell. Before stuffing the whole cookie into his mouth while trying to smile at Ero with thumbs up. Hakase ended up handing Jack refilled glass out fear of him choking on uneaten cookie chuck. Knowing that Jack like him and other spirits didn't have to worry about needing to breathe. Didn't mean he still worried due over protective instincts he developed from his past.

"Drink!" Hakase advised Jack.

"You trying to kill your self again?" Ero asked Jack.

Jack ended up taking hold the refilled glass with both his hands not thinking twice it was filled with goat milk. Ended up gulping down the contains in one swig not caring if had cool touch due to his chilly touch. Before slamming the glass back on the table that hand everything bouncing into the air as he yelled out done.

"Wipe." Tekla dropped a napkin on Jack's head pointing out he has a milk mustache.

"He reminds me of my brother before his fall." Hakase sighed sadly.

"You mean General Kozmotis?" Ero whispered twirling his glass around.

Atmosphere in the room completely changed when Ero brought up the name of someone Hakase long since buried emotionally. Due to what he was pulled through in his immortal youth and unwanted responsibility. He faced head on when fighting a temptation that left him a changed man. While allowing him to form a strong parent-child bond to his only niece and last living family. Beside the love he found in the form of half-fae he would go on to take as his life partner and husband. Allowed to heal what was left of a heart shattered by the trail of Pitch's betrayal.

"We'll talk about General Kozmotis topic later." Hakase knew Ero didn't mean to bring him up.

He ended up staring at Jack in a way to not get him to start asking about who the beck was General Kozmotis. Back at him Jack stared slightly tilting his head dragging the napkin that Tekla gave him across his upper lip. Forming this strange staring contest that Ero would have joined in for interest sake.

* * *

Again Ero found Jack messing with his newest piercing by using his fingers to trance the metal earrings instead of his tongue. Cold touch of winter spirit's nimble stroke upon his outer shell of his ear always left him shivering. Not from natural chill that emanated from Jack's hand, but sensual way Jack moved over his skin. This had him slowly leaning toward the direction Jack out reached arm came from. Grin spread across Jack's face told any one watching the pair he planned for this to happen to Ero.

Instead of being interrupted like that had the second time around in public place like the theater with mortals around. Since they were tucker away in Ero's room that that had a few changes to ceiling and magical mural on the walls. Wouldn't be noticed when by the two boys' occupying Ero's bed in their nightwear ready for bed. Just before turning in Ero had to allow Jack mess with newest part of his him in slowly matter possible.

"Jack..." Ero was resorting to pleading.

"Give me a minute." Jack wasn't moving his hands away.

Ero knew if this was going to happen after he got these piercing due to his mother and how Jack was going to be aroused by this change. Meaning him getting tested by MiM for approval of being a Guardian, and prove to his mother he didn't her always watching him. Had an age-old fear of having his immorally being pulled away if he ever failed. This was something that would ruin his mood if wasn't for who he choice as a...

"I did to ask you something?" Ero fought against his rising urge to let Jack mount him and make him scream.

"You're already doing that." Jack pinched Ero's ear to make him jump slightly.

"NO! NO!" Ero pulled reached up to take hold of Jack's wrist and pulled his hand from his ear, "What are we?"

Ero knew when he stepped into his old home where he spent 300 years growing up locked away from ever changing world. Left him desperate to feel like he wasn't a sheltered child under the unruly thumb of a suppressive woman. Meant he reached for neatest distraction in the form of Jack Frost's welcomed arms. He just didn't know both of them would lose their virginity, and came out as a couple to their world of fellow Guardians.

"I thought we were boyfriends." Jack's grin wasn't disappearing.

The rest oft eh night for Ero was a blur when he pushed down on to his own bed by Jack getting on top of him. Up his shirt Jack's hand slid following a trail familiar trail of scream colored skin to pectoral. That was grasped in a gentle and circular matter massage that made rest of Ero tense up.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **

A song from album Let Go by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**I'm With You:**

Hakase stepped out of his portal made of shadow element into darkness of a room he swore was his own. Quickly closing up the opening he traveled noting him self he had to stop doing MiM's errands. Sighing while reminding him he couldn't cut off what was left of his family despite who he was. Knowing the dark influence that twisted him those centuries ago had lost its touch. Leaving him hopeful after this second visit that soon he would have his old brother back.

To only put that all aside when negated sleep started to catch up with Hakase when he started to yawn. Noticing the painted mural upon all four walls and large window told him he was in wrong room. Would had him mentally noting not to make this mistake again If someone didn't start to stir on bed mumbling a phrase that turned on all the lights.

"Morning sleeping head." Hakase addressed Ero.

Before Ero asked him what he was doing in his room or why he was standing in middle of his room staring at him and Jack. An ornate glass bottle with cork pressed into it's opening was placed beside Ero by one of Hakase's shadowy tentacles. Ero could find freshly gathered black sand within the glass container.

"This a bribe?" Ero asked through his yawning.

"A gift." Hakase did air quotes.

"From your visit with Nightmare King." Ero sat up.

"Just having a quiet meeting with family." Hakase shrugged.

"At this time of the morning?" Ero mumbled inching the back of his head.

Hakase ended up walking toward Ero's bed using a charm along the way to turn the lights off. Had him pulling the essences or spark of the light toward embedded jewel in a clasp located within his inner lobe of his ear. Forming a spiraling formation that spun in a counter clockwise motion. Being sucked into a small piece of jewelry that would store this energy for future use.

"Please be ready for what's coming tomorrow." Hakase looked upon them.

Leaving the room was hard for him with news he was going to have done delivery when morning rolled around. Since he had news about Pitch's lost humanity returning and Fearlings twisted hold dissipating. Where a long awaited position of Guardian that would redefine Nightmare King's Reputation. Would be delivered in the morning whenever Hakase could get some proper sleep.

Who would use a force-sleeping spell on Ero if he didn't nodded off willingly giving him peace of mind. Using a normal means to exit the room through a doorway with no magic portal this time around. Making sure to not slam the door while he left knowing he would cause unwanted problem. Just didn't expect to find Tekla outside that very room he was stepping out of in her night wears.

"Had fun visiting Pitch?" She asked with her arms behind her back.

"If I say yes..." He hesitated. "...You not were running to North."

"Only if I need to if your Pitch in disguise." She stepped forward.

"Don't worry," Hakase places one his arms in front of her. "I'm very real."

She took the chance to poke at him making sure he was real Spirit of Halloween and not a sand clone. When her manicured nails painted to match her night wear dug into the sleeve covered limb. Picked up the skin that lay under neither the fabric between her pointer and thumb fingers, and pitched. Not caring how hard how hard she clamped the gathering of flesh s she stared at him. Not getting one reaction from him when she stared in to complete darkness that made up his eyes.

"Are you done flirting with her?" Lorre asked from an opened doorway.

"Give us a minute." Hakase waved at him.

"You have five." Lorre sighed.

"Make 20." Tekla narrowed her done up eyelids.

"15 and no later." Lorre leans on the door's frame.

He then rolled his eyes at the comment at the both of them knowing the stand off between those two would go on. So He stepped back into the room asking Hakase to come join him in bed instead of wasting his time. While telling Tekla an excepting mother shouldn't be stressing her self over littlest matter. Ended with him softly slamming a door that had two he's told to cut out the antics standing they're staring. This had Tekla giving her version evil eye that didn't left up after Hakase opened portal to her shared bedroom. She would walk through flipping her hair at him giving him good night. Closed up behind her retreating toward a plush size bed filled with linens and bedding made of silk. Only able to shed her slippers after sitting on her side mumbling in her native tongue.

Stopped when heavily built hair covered in good amount of white hair snaked around her waist, and pulled her into solid mass of muscle. Told her that speaking Russian in such livid state was arousing for him. Had to be extinguished by eternal young thing with fiery red hair he come to love. She would end up agreeing to do since she a few issues that needed to be worked out this moment.

"My Sweet Candy Cane..." North sweetly mumbled her nickname.

She in turn she sheds her robe to make undressing her easy for her half-asleep husband to handle her. Running her fingers through his think white bread that tickled her face when her face was drawn to his. Giggling noises she made only brought a smile to North's own face when kiss was shared. To place one of his hands to her stomach wanting hear the heart beat that was to be his child.

"Boy or girl?" North whispered.

"Girl...we have enough boys." Tekla thought Jack and Ero were truly enough.

"Name?" North asked knew Tekla had one picked out.

Aleksandrina Sveta was only to words Tekla came up with before North pressed her into the mattress. Commenting how he liked the name of their unborn already needing to reward her properly. Slowly lifting up her nightdress's skirt knowing it would end up bunching around her thighs.

* * *

"Like I know." Ero answered Jack rather annoyed the same question was being asked.

He ended up sitting back down on his desk chair dropping whatever book he been reading unable to answer Jack. Knowing he didn't know why he or Jack weren't allowed anywhere near the Globe Room after breakfast was severed. Until they could be told about what was going on by someone coming to get them after this private meeting. Entertaining them selves was only thing they could do in any of the rooms with North's Workshop. One Ero choice to hang out in had to be the vast library with bored Jack tagging along. Taking up a table some where in the back of the library as a workstation with books and papers scattered all over. When some kind of work started with Ero reading what elves pulled from selves for him as Jack sat around. Not once helping Ero out when he started to take notes and bookmark pages of books weren't put up.

"Don't you have a magical way of spying or one of your crystal beasts?" Jacked asked needing something to do.

"I do, but last time I checked..." Ero reminds him. "Magic was I taught wasn't used for sneaking on our fellow Guardians."

"Party-pooper." Jack groaned.

Jack ended up sitting up side down on the chair opposite of Ero's own staring at what he was doing and mess on the table. Not wanting to understand what Ero was doing before tot the center of the table where a few items laid. A wooden box covered in carvings on outside filled corked jars and dried plants sat there in middle of the mess. One that caught the attention of the winter spirit was Snow Flake charm that usual carried on Ero's felt loop. He would reach out to from his seat making this loud screeching sound as he leaned forward.

"Jack!" Ero covered his ears.

He then noticed that Jack was reaching for one of his Environmental Charms in the form of Snowflake. He forgotten to wear lately after coming to adapt to natural coldness that Jack seems to produce after two become close. Down went the Tome he been reading while he removed from his seat pulling something from his pocket. Making his way toward other side of the table where Jack now sat right side up trying to work up courage.

"I heard North gave you something after giving his speech about you center and well..." Ero fumbled with what he wanted to say, "So ...HERE!"

He ended up holding out in Jack's line of vision one of his hands that held a nesting doll that portrayed affectionate Jack. Going on about how during his private lessons with North between learning magic and other crafts. This was created from scraps of wood and paint by using his hands with no magical means. Would be meant to go with the first nesting doll that North had originally given to Jack during his Center speech.

"Shows you have a friendly layer unlike what humans say about you." Ero tried to make eye contact with Jack.

Jack corrected the way he sat so he could reach out to take Ero by his wrist and pull him in his direction. Not caring that Ero wasn't in agreeable mood to end up in his lap when Jack sat right side up. Ended with Ero straddling Jack thighs with him close enough so Jack could attach Snow Flame Charm. To one of Ero's belt loops securely revealing that in his own Jack like when Ero wore the magic trinket.

"You been talking to my mom?" Ero asked Jack if he knew about Charm's other magical properties.

"No, more like Tekla and North filled me in on this;" Jack looked to what now hang on Ero's belt loop. "Links you to what ever guardian you choice as...your significant other."

"Remind me to thank them afterward." Ero wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

This had Jack in teasing matter about Ero needing to thank the Good Witch of Childhood being Edwyna. Before going on how he learned from Tekla that the charm he wanted Ero to wear had bonding capabilities. Leaving Ero to laugh at the use of his mother old title he never gotten use to hearing. Only inflated Jack's already growing ego that had him creeping his hands around Ero's lower waist. That stopped when he connected them both on small of Ero's lower back. Allowed him to get a better grip of the body he had drawn on top of him before leaning forward enough.

Getting the hint by the way Jack's hands were traveling all over his body to get him closer Ero ended up moving. Using his knees to crawl more upward to the point his clothed crotch brushed against noticeable bulge. Hidden within Jack's own clothed area that had Ero choking on his own air. When he breathed in enough before Jack's his lips assented on his own in hungry matter. Swallowing his whole mouth so he could stick his own tongue in between Ero's lips.

"Tilt head to side." Tekla's voice startled both of them.

Jack's hold on Ero didn't loosen up even when he did a complete 180 in his arms repositioning him body. Having him end up with his back against Jack's hoodie clad chest so that both could stare at Tekla. Who stood there a few feet away from Ero's workstation dressed in her dominatrix inspired outfit. Her red hair tightly braided and hanging over one of her lace covered shoulders. Her eyes just stared at the boys' activities with slight smirk appearing on her immoral youthful face.

"I interrupt something?" She asked interested in what was about to happen.

Jack went on alert with familiar fear that Tekla before them had been tainted by Pitch or some other dark force. That would had Jack reaching for his staff while Ero got ready to cast high level spell of defensive, or offensive use. If wasn't for stray moonbeams spilling through panels of skylights that lay in the library's ceiling. Acted as a natural spotlight that bathed the couple in a glow of soft light that only made Ero blush.

"MiM approving of you two," Tekla though that was touching scene. "Remind me of wedding day me and North shared...once..."

She sadly sighed at the memory before remembering why she came here in the first place after volunteering to go fetch the boys. Had her telling both Ero and Jack to postpone their make out session for what was waiting for them. Insisting they follow her to section of the WorkShop the two of them hadn't been allowed in.

"Anything that has to do with announcement Hakase made this morning at breakfast?" Jack asked still on the defensive.

"Yes and involves Ero." Tekla answered in this assuring voice.

This had Jack tightly the hold he hand on Ero's hand at they worked out of the library out of a deep fear or worry. Ero returned the hand squeeze with one of his own since both walked side by side with Jack shouldering his staff. A medium to large size massager bag made of leather with capital G embodied on out flap that belonged to Ero. Hung off the carved part of Jack's shouldered staff was being carried.

"You create new charm, yet?" Tekla asked Ero.

"Still working out the bugs after gathering all the materials thanks to Hakase." Ero spoke of the wooden box he capped and had placed in his message bag.

"Meaning you'll be ready to create item soon?" Tekla asked.

"When next New Moon shows up." Ero needed MiM's presence to finish the process.

Jack stayed out of the conversation since he was trying to figure out why Ero was needed and Hakase's announcement. He did much pay attention to what the older man had to say about news from MiM. Only details he could recall from the joint meal they all had that morning was North's angry. Way North pounded his fists into the table knocked most of dish and silver ware on to the ground. Everyone else was knocked over and spilled over their contains they held. Ero and Jack for the first time that day in North's presence and escape with Lorre for safety of Ero's room. Tekla frozen at the mention of Pitch coming back to the Work Shop pouring out on pitcher of milk. North had a one-sided staring contest with Hakase that lasted for rest of the morning. Leaving the Yetis walking on broken dishware to pick up the mess in dining room. Making sure to not once disturb the two men standing firmly in their seats or woman paralyzed in her own.

"Then I'll inform North." Tekla whispered.

Ero ended up staring at Jack for some type of answer on why Tekla was acting stranger then she usually would. Before they walked out of the latest hallway that led into main area where Yetis could be could make toys. Working together Ero using his Snowflake charm to channel Jack's Wintery powers to manipulate the water's moisture. Creating a slight sow flurries in the shape of butterflies that would fly around Tekla. Doing small Ariel displays around her head before bursting like firework forming a pattern of her favorite flower.

This brought tears to Tekla's eyes to the point she stopped walking completely and turned around to face Ero and Jack. Unfolding her arms so she could hug the both of them at the same time thanking them in her native tongue. Going on about how in the short time they come to be here in her and North's home since Pitch's defeat. She had come to call them her own and wasn't ready for what was coming.

"You two most know how important you've are to North and me." Tekla couldn't hold back her tears.

Her hold on them tighten when Jack ended up asking her if something was going to happen to them or even Ero. Moment between three of them stayed only lasted for minute or two ifs weren't for near by Yeti grumbling for them to hurry. Tekla ended up telling that Yeti off like her self-allowing Jack and Ero to go to lift with out her. Knowing the two would wait for her while she was got done with back talking a creature twice her height and her strength.

"Teach me that move sometimes. " Jack couldn't believe a simple spell got Tekla to open up.

"As long as you done get bored within next five second when I actually show you." Ero opens the lift door for Jack.

"You can keep me entertained." Jack stepped in pulling Ero with him.

Ero ended up leaning on the far part of the lift with Jack making sure he rested on the railing with out metal bar digging in his back. Allowing Jack to embrace him once more so they could get back to the kiss that Tekla interrupted.

"Whatever happens to you," Jack breathed cold puffs of air out Ero. "I am going to be right there with you."

"Thanks since your known troublemaker." Ero rests he heads on Jack shoulder smiling.

Jack made his feelings known to Ero during their first sexual encounter together that he wasn't lonely any more. Having Ero enter his life was the most pleasing moment other when he found a child to believe in him. Only got him told that Ero had always believed in him like he like right now.

* * *

When the Guardian Stone was presented before certain assumable guardians and the rays of the MiM's beams. Chosen Guardian was displayed in blue light shocked everyone since he currently the one that been defeated. Leaving answers to be found in the person was relying the message that MiM wasn't making a mistake. Putting Hakase in the tightest spot he ever been in his then the time Fearlings offered him their power for an exchange. Didn't mean he took the challenge to explain that some how Pitch wasn't the threat he use to be. Defending Pitch's new found point of view and that Fearlings touch has long since left Pitch's being. Among everything else that showed Pitch had changed for the good was granted a position among the guardians.

"He's to use his nightmares to scare children to certain point under a probationary period with I or Mr. ManSnoozie supervising him," Hakase relies MiM's message. "Until he's deem worthy to be ranked one of us..."

Hakase got a face full of angry Pooka by the name of Bunnymund still not taking the news of what was being revealed. Dullahan would have been ready to verbally against him if his head wasn't knocked of by buzzing Toothiana. She couldn't stay in one place long enough after hearing what the others had just been told. Around the room form fellow guardian to fellow guardian she flew asking if what had been told to them was true. Ended up getting so worked uo she ended up not watching where she was flying and ended up. Knocking into Hakase s hard his head went flying off and land in the lap of one person this whole meeting was about.

"Nothing changes." Pitch looked upon the had on hip lap.

He could still remember before the Fearlings took him and twisted him up with their on notions of redemption against Golden Age. Hakase's head had a habit of never staying long enough on his neck or in place like now. On Pitch's lap the head could he found expressing each one his brother's feelings about Bunnymund's objections. Would he asked for by Lorre wanting his husband head back unable to take hand gestures from headless corpse for so long. Over the head would be handed by Pitch with amused smile on his face.

"Your smile is way better then his description," Lorre liked Pitch's grin. "Remind to ask Hakase about letting you come live with us back in Romania?"

"I'm right here." Hakase reminds Lorre he was holding his head.

"Well?" Lorre asked knowing he listened.

"Let's get THIS sorted out first." Hakase meant what was going on.

Lorre agreed with him by excusing them selves from his side before stepping on to empty chair was next to Pitch's own. Up into the air Lorre would hold Hakase's head casting an amplification charm on his husband's voice. Making sure to cut off his own hearing when Hakase yelled out toward the crowded Globe Room with yell. Telling all that despite the tragedies of a past that destroyed a whole era of time lost to them. That needed to be forgive and forgotten since the person who wiped out many existence of most species and wiped out worlds. A few guardians were going to need time to accept this face whole others quickly came to terms.

"Now if we're done auguring," Hakase looked to Lorre. "I would like my body back now."

Out a shadow tentacle would appear from near by shadow taking Hakase's head from Lorre's hands careful matter. Taking the head to a headless body that been furiously hand gesturing with Bunnymund. Both making strong points about Pitch being or not being a Guardian like them. That soon allowed Hakase to tell the Pooka off when head and body were united as one. Away from Bunnymund he would stepped toward now standing Pitch needing to thank him.

Didn't go off like he wanted since North stepped in with his arms wide open scooping the brothers up. Pitch in one arm and Hakase in other being tightly squeezed by proud North saying Manny knew best. Giving a signal to waiting Yetis to walk into the Globe Room with filled serving trays. Insisting they celebrate this moment while younger guardians ended up joining the rest of them.

"Sorry we take so long." Tekla couldn't stop sniffling.

"My Sweet Candy Cane..." North drops Pitch and Hakase to tend to his wiping bride.

Jack and Ero denied making her cry knowing she was like this due something that involved Ero. Would be revealed by Lorre taking Ero's bag from end of Jack's staff to remove the wooden box. Who opened the box to look over the contains while a Yeti handed him papers with Ero's hand writing.

"Your results will be given to you day before Christmas." Lorre instructed Ero, "Until then enjoy keep working hard."

He ended walked passed the two of them needing to get the ceremony ready fro what Ero had gathered. For a meeting with last great wizard and a survivor of the lost city of Atlantis by name of Ombric Shalazar. Who would look over what Ero had gathered beside MiM and Edwyna acting as fellow judges.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Jack asked revealing what this was all about with Ero.

"Long story." Ero mumbled worried.

"Have you meant me?" Jack smirked gesturing to him self.

Ero ended up needing to sit Jack down explaining during Colonial America his mother was homeopathic healer. Caring only sick children who were bedridden because illness using herbs and natural methods to cure them. This gained attention of negative kind among the townspeople and children's parents. Led to her being labeled a witch and her innocent life taken from her due to fear. Stripping her of any chance of becoming a true mother since she was pregnant at the time.

Her second chance at life was granted to her by MiM and Ombric after both her watched her depressing tale from afar. Under Ombric's wing she gave birth within nine months to white haired boy she come to name Ero. For first 100 years of her and her son's life they were taken and taught all forms of magic by Ombric. She caught on quickly with out much trouble and left him moving back to home state with Ero. Spending her last 250 years establishing her self with Guardian community as Spirit or Guardian of Old World Magic (human soon forgot about).

"Just my mother..." Ero looked at his hands, "In a cruel twisted kept me sheltered and growth stunned to keep me safe."

To only be silenced by Jack pulling him into a kiss to shut him up long enough Ero would forgot about the topic.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **

A song from album Eurythmics greatest hits by Eurythmics.

* * *

**Don't Ask Me Why:**

Edwyna sent one of her massager crow the day after announced was made Pitch was granted Guardianship. Bird had to be large enough to carry locked wooden chest hooked around its neck. Would be removed by the Yetis that allowed the winged creature to land within the Workshop. Contains were envelope addressed to Ero tied to a corked flask with eerie liquid that glowed. Other jars surrounding that one were filled with all types of foods that ranged from sweets to snacks. Ended up being delivered to North's private office where Ero could feed a reindeer calf.

Had him wanting that jarred foods taken to his room while he was left with the envelope addressed to him. Taking a break from bottle feeding his mother's congratulatory gift in form red nose reindeer calf. That meant picking the small creature up off his lap while putting empty bottle down. Getting up out of an over size arm face front of North's large desk covered in tools and paper. Walking toward a large cushion with name Rudolph embodied on a top part calf was placed on.

"Rudolph...stays." Ero instructed the doughy-eyed calf.

Up for his kneeling position he went making sure Rudolph wouldn't end up following him back to his seat. Where the corked jar waited to be looked over by him before he gave attention to the envelope. He unfolds to find a note written in his mother's hand writing saying would free him. Had figuring what she wrote if owner of the officer hadn't decided to walk in after making his rounds. In his hands was Tekla's latest batch of sweets straight from her oven or stovetop.

"Gifts from home?" North asked Ero asked about the jar.

"More like one of her messed up jokes." Ero held up the corked jar.

"Let's figure out." North was up to solving riddle of the corked jar.

North handed off he filled plate to one of the elves at his feet before making his way toward Ero. Making sure to put his glasses on when handed the item to get a better look at the contains inside. This had him seeking out his place behind his large desk in an over sized chair fit for his body structure. Leaving Ero to pick up the empty bottle he had used to feed Rudolph for a full one. He was able to exchange for a full one in the hands of Yeti entering the office with sandwich from Tekla.

Ero took thanking the Yeti he left to bother North so he could get back to feeding calf resting on giant pillow. He would sit besides lifting the bottle up to calf's mouth not needing to coax the hungry creature to nibble. That turned on to a full-blown suckling of the bottle's rubber tip he only held with one hand with a smile. He used his lap to rest he plate the sandwich sat on while he used his free hand to eat a decent meal. Making him think missing out on breakfast to sleep in with Jack was more of a bad idea despite what two did. Still made his face turn red since Jack did most of the work between them that left him to vocal one.

"It an aging potion." North guessed the jar's contains.

Not like the Yeti cared when he dumped the newest doll in front of North gesturing to appearance in general. This had North placing the jar and the note in one of the draws of his desk to look over troubled toy. He didn't seem was wrong despite what the Yeti was pointing out about the doll.

Ero went on agreeing there was nothing wrong with the doll from where he sat beside the calf. Finishing up the feeding for young one that would leave him with empty bottle and plate he needed to return. Way the argument between North and one of his Yetis was going he needed to leave. Up on to his feet would go securely holding the empty bottle and plate as he moved upward. Walking toward North's table where a wired carrier made of metal tubing wielded together laid. In to the empty slot the bottle was placed beside three others before carried was picked up.

"I'll be leaving." Ero tried to speak over the yelling and growling.

Not that his voice could be heard while his attention was turned toward something nudging his leg. Down he looked to find collar clad Rudolph nuzzling his clothed leg with his little head. Calf wanted to tag along with him instead of stay here in North's office the remainder of the day. Brought a smile to Ero needing the company since Jack went off to visit his human friends, and maintain winter season on other half of the world. So this started his long walk to kitchens of the North's Workshop. That had calf walking by his side like a loyal pet taking in the sights.

Not and then they stopped when a Yeti or two wanted to look over the newest edition of North's reindeer. Beside a leather collar that buckled around Rudolph's neck was crafted by North and his lunation nose. Small calf had all the regular markings of baby creature his own age as he stood on sturdy legs. Responding to his name Rudolph whenever a Yeti asked Ero what his name was. By slightly jumping 4 to 8 inch into the air in this playful matter that any Yeti thought was cute. Leaving Ero to look into teaching Rudolph some simple tricks usual pets are taught.

Also had Ero thinking about other factors such as owning a reindeer calf or fawn of a deer for his very own. Wanting a connection to both North and Jack since Rudolph had him thinking of his possible future. Was already in the process of taking place within Burgess, Pa with plot land he applied for. Place he started to claim as his propriety was a within forest area and known to him as Jack's Pond. After going through right legal channels within human world thanks to his Tekla and his mother. Ero was able to some place in this world to start a life while surprising Jack with the idea... If he ever agreed to it.

"First let's get you a friend." Ero looked down at prancing Rudolph.

In his own little way Rudolph would ended up agreeing with Ero in wanting a playmate in the near future. By stomping his small hooves in place twice on the wooden boards under his small feet. Imaging what kind creature he would be playmate with was a complete mystery to him knowing Ero. Only excited Rudolph more to the point he started to do a little dance the rest of the way.

Wouldn't stop after they stepped through the kitchen doors dropping off the empty bottles and other dishware. What he got was Lorre in a one of Tekla's aprons happy to calf by Ero's side. Who would end up hold a medium size jar with screw on lid filled with treats handed over to him. Told by Lorre that treats inside the jar were made for the calf as he grew and would never run out. Lorre and Tekla baked recipe for the treats as a gift for Ero to give to Rudolph.

"Not for human ingestion if you ever get hungry," Lorre thought Ero needed to know. "That will give you an upset stomach if eaten."

Back work Lorre went when Yeti approached him from behind mumbling that Tekla was asking for his help. Had Ero and Lorre exchanging a quick good bye before out the kitchen one of them went. Rudolph followed Ero this time very closely losing his mood to prance or leap around Ero's feet. Making sure to keep up with his ever-moving feet that walked in reverse of path they took. Instead of heading back to North office halfway through like Rudolph thought since change direction. Heading through opened entranceway of the guest hall where Ero's bedroom was located.

Would have walked into if they hadn't stopped in front of one bedroom that Hakase was in. Only natural light within the room came from the lamps carved from black oak wood in images of dancing ghouls. While single tapestry hang on the wall that was visible from the opened doorway. Ero would come to not enter with scared Rudolph hiding behind his legs wondering if Hakase was in.

"Something wrong?" Hakase voice startled Ero and Rudolph.

Out from one of the dark corners of the room Hakase would step in one his medieval garb holding reins. Ero didn't what to answer when the image of Nightmare was walked into behind Hakase. Except the creature eyes were colored a midnight blue instead of the usual bright orange. Wore a rein made of braided tree bark and some type of metallic fiber that was flexible consistency. Wearing English saddle made of the same mixture the reins on the head and mouth. Wouldn't stay in their presence for to long since Hakase tap him on his forehead while lifting a small flask. Turning the Nightmare into black sand that would be sucked into flask he held.

"A gift from my reformed brother." Hakase corked the flask.

"Do I want to know what you guy were doing?" Ero asked looking at the flask.

"Hunting in near by wildness of our homeland," Hakase sounded nostalgic. "I need the blood for what's coming up."

"Like in animal blood..." Ero figured whose blood was being used.

"Yes and don't worry," Hakase assured Ero. "Prep work on animals is taking place back at my home in Romania by my elves."

Ero ended up gulping at this 'Prep work' being down trying not to image what was actually going on. Since he would excuse him self from the doorframe of the room making sure not trip over Rudolph. Who would found in the fetus position pressing against a wall opposite of Hakase's door. Ero would kneel down to shaking the filled jar in front of him in hopes he would response to him. He did by sniffing the air getting to his feet when Ero removed the lid to the jar in front of him.

"You may have one if you just get to your feet." Ero slowly drew Rudolph to his hooves.

When Ero got to his own feet slowly as he started to walk backward toward the end of the hallways. Making sure he didn't bump into any of the Yetis that were back out of the unoccupied rooms. Those Yetis were in charge of household responsibilities from maintaining rooms to clean up duties. Who from time to time would be allowed into the two rooms Jack and Ero used. Complaining to their fellow Yetis about what they would find in either boy's rooms when picking up.

"Careful!" Hakase watched from his own doorway.

He was impressed with how Ero was getting one of his mother's creations to act to freely about people. Knowing that Rudolph wouldn't make it pas his mature stage as a reindeer worried him. Since he was the one that Edwyna sought out for prefect the alteration spell on living creatures. Not knowing those spell it self would be on actual creature in toddler stage of their life.

"Thanks." Ero waved at him while trying to focus on getting Rudolph to his room instead of allowing the calf to stay cowering in hallway.

He was doing a good job with by navigating in straight line down the center of the hallways using dim lighting. Somewhat glad he had Hakase to help as a verbal guide if any one was behind him. Since he didn't want to bump into any thing or one knowing that would cause quite a scene. Not knowing that bedroom door to leading to Jack's room would swing open with Jack stepping out. His staff resting on his shoulder as he leaned on his own doorframe taking in sight of Ero form behind.

"Weren't you supposed to on other half of the world handling a mild chill?" Hakase asked Jack to reveal his presence.

Ero ended up getting to his feet making sure to turn around and look to the someone that Hakase greeted. Their Jack stood at foot of his own door way with his signature smile to his face staring at him. Placed Ero in the most uncomfortable state of being since Jack wasn't informed about Rudolph. Who was now fully stand on the tips of his hooves with his little neck stretched out. Trying to the rim of the jar filled with tasty smelling treats he wanted to get his little mouth on. That was now held behind Ero within both his hands being hidden away from Jack's line of sight.

"Got done early," Jack answered Hakase as he stared at Ero. "Wanted to head back since Jamie and his sister weren't in."

"Then have fun with newest addition." Hakase winked at him.

Back into his room Hakase would retreat need to change his clothing and look over latest plans for Halloween season. Maybe get a few plans for the other season in since he had gifts to buy and invites to look over. Along with looking into having Ero come live with him (and Lorre) to learn a few magical tricks from him.

About to close his door when he heard a crashing noise from where he left both the boys and reindeer calf. Out the door he charged ready to bring fourth one of his hellhounds if wasn't for humorist scene before him. That came in the form of Ero sitting on top of Jack with his back end meeting his front. Rudolph stood in front of the both of them eating spills contains of knocked over jar. Walking everyone few inches cleaning up the small piles of treats that had rolled out.

"Need some help?" Hakase asked amused.

Jack ended up wrapping his arms around Ero's waist answering for Ero that he wanted them stay this way. Ero had to bite his tongue twice to keep him self from cursing or talking off Rudolph for what he did. In sort of shock that her was head butted from behind at the back of his legs by Rudolph. Resulted in him dropping opened jar of treats while he lost his balance and fell backwards. Jack acted fast not wanting Ero to fell onto to the floor and end up getting hurt due to hungry Rudolph.

Ended up scooping in to try and catch Ero that resulted in him acting as a cushion for Ero's impact. Who landed right in his lap as he butt first slammed onto the ground dropping his staff on his descent. Leaving the both of them to look like they had taken this position while Rudolph fed him self.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **

A song from album Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone by John Williams/John Williams.

* * *

**The Arrival Of Baby Harry:**

When Tekla was told she needed to start getting off her feet and live a stress free nine months until her and North's child was born. Had the woman Ready to blow her top if wasn't for North putting up Ero and Jack as helpers. Two would have lashed out at the older man if wasn't for Hakase and Lorre convincing them other wise. Leaving the two to of them to spend nine long months beside ever pregnant Tekla doing what asked of them (during the day). North would be there when he wasn't busy with his guardian duties, building toys, or other matters. Helping both of them out when ever Tekla got to moody or emotional to handle at times.

* * *

MONTH ONE: June

This was the month she broke the news to every one with the Workshop about 'having a bun' in 'her oven'. They had nothing to actually worry other then slight footwear change on Tekla's part. Had her going from wearing her signature heel of varies colors and a height to flats of varies designs. Still able to stay on her ever moving feet working all types of small projects from baking to knitting.

Meant both Jack and Ero didn't have to be quite around her worrying a slip under her feet send her falling, and landing on her abandon. Since she was aware of her vast surroundings and people working around her. Always was quick to catch what was under her feet when her arms were full. Leaving those boys to only be present when she needed heavy carried someone to help sort her yarn, Cooking companion or Taste tester.

Yetis in there own way still avoided being around her while staying her shadow or footprints scared. Her over-ambitious personality of wanting to do EVERYthing her way or alone would led to disaster. Knowing her past history before she becomes a guardian spoke of a miscarriage that led to her death. Not wanting history to repeat when it came to this child North and Tekla had created.

Only real body problem Tekla noticed that came with progression of pregnancy was enlargement of her breasts. She welcomed greatly accepted by wearing more of her over sized sweaters, and this pleased North. Elves tried everyway to her 'special' hugs from her while Yetis found something new on her to stare at. Jack created an internal joke between him and Ero about wanting a piece of 'melon'.

* * *

MONTH TWO: July

She started to prepare for becoming a mother to small being who was growing inside of her womb. To each one of the guardians she made unannounced visits to each one of their homes seeking advice. Jack and Ero tagged along and learned allot of usage 'tips' for soon-to-be-pregnant woman. A Yeti was force to go with them by North knowing a second set of hands would keep her (and their unborn child) safe. Source was transportation was a small version of North's sleigh that used fewer reindeer.

First place they went was Bunnymund's Warren where they were given basket full of fresh vegetables. Second was Island of Sleepy Sand where Sandy shared his congrats with them. Third were Tooth and her fairies getting so excited offering to baby sit and godmother position was offered. Fourth was at hidden away temple of Aphrodite where Celestial talked on about maternal love. Fifth was small cottage in Irish wilderness where O'Dodle gives Celtic theme blankets hand woven. Sixth was the Colonial American village where a wooden rocker and cradle done in period style. Would be gifted to Tekla followed by an offer while Seventh was Edwyna's doorstep. She gave them a strange tea nobody drinks due to it's strange smell and taste, but Tekla ingests contains with no problem. This was where a tin of that tea was gifted to her upon leaving.

North started construction on the nursery for his future child near his and Tekla's bedroom as a surprise. Making sure to make every piece of furniture by hand while Yeti's crafted everything else. When they returned from their trip with all kinds of gifts from their fellow guardians or spirits. After sorting through what they could use in first and second nursery dinnertime came. Second effect of progression of her pregnancy showed as strange tastes in food.

* * *

MONTH THREE: August

When her stomach area started to show just a little bit she got so excited that whole month she was on loud nine. Not once she yells at a Yeti or throws an elf across the room from bouts of angry. She wasn't smothering toward Jack or Ero always insisting they help her own cooking, or with other duties. North actually got through a whole day with her checking in on him ONCE. Corridors of the workshop for the first time in a long time wouldn't suffer her fury over smallest mistake.

She had every Yeti or elves feeling her baby bump every time they dare contact with her in blissful mood. Before being force to sit down some where near her and listen to her two hour long talk. Mostly her doing all the talking about what plans she had for this child when he or she would be born. Wearing this big smile on her face rubbing her baby bump she stared at wanting child to come out now.

* * *

MONTH FOUR: September

Third effect of progression of pregnancy showed in the form of mood swings that had everyone on edge. One minutes she would be crying over burnt pie she had forgotten about while others moment she was angry. When she was aroused at all hours of day or North welcomed night. Leaving Jack and Ero to avoid her fits of being over motherly or just plain forceful. Yetis and elves just accepted this normal behavior for her since she was like this before getting pregnant.

She ended up needing to lessen her intake of work around the Workshop so to reduce her stress levels. Meant becoming bedridden with only her knitting and North's books to keep her time occupied. Not that she was bored or restless with long piers of nothing to do since Jack and Ero kept her company. Sharing Edwyna's terrible smelling tea after adapting a taste during first few sips. Gave her the chance to share bits of her past with them from who she used to be before North's wife.

* * *

MONTH FIVE: October

Weight gain and swollen ankles weren't the best effects of progression of pregnancy toward woman obsessed about her body. Wouldn't come to bother her as much since her breasts became tender to the touch. Discovery North and her sort of liked when ever they got little to intimate when alone. While Ero kept Jack from saying anything about her sudden weight gain making her look like North. Yetis' tip toed around if she ever looked a fatter question when asked by her. Elves were kicked or thrown across a single room when she caught them pointing at her giggling.

During her calm periods when she was allowed walk around with someone by her side to keep harm from her. She started carrying a leather bond journal North crafted for her she filled with all sorts of writings. Each one of the pages was filled with her scribblings from simple recipes to her dreams. A few real life drawings of scenes depicting Jack and Ero could be found on paper scraps. Acting as bookmarks between a few written on pages while stretched out areas of work shop were in their place.

Jack started leaving the Workshop to start the winter season on another half of the world leaving Ero alone. This was welcoming for him since he now had time to actually sit back and start studying. Meant more time sent personally working in his room or the library to stay out the Yetis (or elves) way. Never happen since he was pulled into testing newest toys after they were made, or by North's side as company.

Ero ended up being taken by Hakase for the rest of the all Hallow's Eve to Romania to start off the holiday season. Didn't mean he allowed the boy to come with him when he rode around the world in his holiday garb. While he was away and Lorre was still at the Workshop helping figure Tekla out. Ero for whole month of October ended up doing whatever he wanted in Hakase's Romanian house. He did get a wintry guest in the from Old Man Winter asking to spend the night. That was agreed with since Ero had someone to share a fur lined blanket in front of fire with.

* * *

MONTH SIX: November

Only spend first and second days of November still with Lorre and Hakase in Mexico celebrating Day of the Dead. Showing Ero the other side of honoring deceased loved ones through prayer, and remembrance. From visiting gravesites of kids that Hakase once knew during his long life. To leaving food and beverages on these graves that were meant as gifts for the departed. Learning a new meaning for sugar skulls and use of marigolds after what Hakase buy them from vender. Taking his own Hakase and pictures of those two days with him when return to depressing scene that was North's Workshop.

Tekla's health started to decrease so badly she couldn't move with out being miss taken for being a ghoul. Morning sickness was to blame when she came throwing up a full stomach of foods she eaten hours before. Sight of anything that didn't smell like Edwyna's blended tea made her feel nauseated, and got rejected. Unable to move her legs enough to get out of bed she been in for 6 months. Halls and kitchen area of North's Workshop started to grow quiet and become empty.

North's once cheery disposition started to fade each day as fear of losing his Sweet Candy Cane surfaced. This was shared feeling that Jack and Ero voiced one night after visiting an irritable Tekla. She wanted nothing to do with either one of them as company or food they brought to her. Insisting she keep writing in her journal while she completely ignores the two of them. Leaving them to be walked out of the room by a nursemaid Yeti wanting no added pressure on Tekla.

To cheer the boys up Hakase took them to familiar Colonial American village to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday. Jack spent of the day recalling his human memories because of the familiar scenery around him. Ero was left assisting their host in his kitchen preparing the meal after Hakase beheaded a turkey. Lorre set the table and kept an eye on Jack afterward so he wouldn't get in trouble. Rest of the day was spent sitting down on the table and saying what everyone was thankful for.

"My new life and possible future my significant other..." Ero was first to start off and surprise Jack with deed to plot of land in Burgess, PA. Had him tackled to the ground by Jack leaping out his chair from thrill. Hugging Ero as tightly in his tightest embrace he could muster showing everyone else what he was thankful for.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Lorre would to Hakase.

"What we're staring at ..." Hakase answered for him.

Rest of the joint meal was Hakase telling Jack about what Ero had been putting together when he moved out of the Workshop. Around sometime they would start eat the food that was made for all of them.

* * *

MONTH SEVEN: December

Tuesday, December 3, 2013 at 2:16 PM

Jack and Ero could be found tucked away in comfort Ero's bedroom sharing a large blanket asleep on windowsill. Large pillows were soft enough to act as cushions that could be laid on by the pairing. Both had come off a long shift of trying to get an ever-grumpy Tekla to open up to them. Failed with her using the same Intimidation methods she used on the Yetis to make them leave her alone. Had the both of them to tired to do much of anything but seek sleep, and consult North in the morning.

To Ero's room they would settled down for the night unable to bring them selves to eat what been served. Didn't mean they nibbled on food that had been cooked by the Yetis using Tekla's recipes. Just they did finish their first helpings of what lay on their assigned plate or touched their drinks. Has them being excused by North waving them off instead of insisting they eat more or wanting to speak to them.

Spending rest of their waking hours until sleep took them over talking about what was going to happen. Blanket they were curled up in and sharing was just thing piece of fabric that wouldn't keep them warm. Something comfortable and warm that originally meant for just Ero to curl up in. Jack ended up some how joining him not wanting to return to his room when he started to get tired.

Last line the two spoke to each other was looking into staying some where else until Tekla gave birth. To only be awoke by a pounding at Ero's bedroom door so loudly it would break door down. From where he sat Ero released the series of magical locks and sealed placed upon the door. Would swing open to reveal a Yeti swinging his hands around and saying Tekla was in labor. Hectic behavior the Yeti threw around was sheer entrainment to Jack's eyes and would be messed with.

"Don't even..." Ero Knew with out looking Jack was about to do.

Jack threw his arms half way into the air knowing he didn't want to suffer want to suffer a night spent alone. Knowing he be ignored all night long to morning of the next day until Ero came to him, or he went to Ero. Quietly watching Ero inter with the Yeti before seeing him out the door with a nod. Ero would return to blanket wrapped Jack on his windowsill smiling like great weight was lifted.

"Come on tell or you what's coming," Jack welcomed Ero in his usual matter. "In-door snowball fight."

"She's here." Ero whispered.

"Who?" Jack asked unable to her.

"Aleksandrina Sveta North," Ero spoke louder. "She's was born at just a few minutes ago."

Ero went on to say she seven pounds and ten ounces with clearest blue eyes and palest cream colored skin. She had a set of lungs on her that brought a smile to both her parents when she whined for first time. Yetis and elves were in celebration of the newest addition and Tekla's change in frame of mind.

"This changes everything for us." Jack leaned back into a pillow.

Ero pulled his part of he blanket was currently using back mumbling they figure things out later. Jack would agree since he would end up pulling Ero on to him when the two drifted back to sleep. Improperly covered up by blanket that would be straightened out whole newly made one was out on them. By unwelcome visitor into Ero's room whole hour later dressed in her night wear. She came her needing to tell the both of them she and North had no plans of turning them away after their daughter was born. Instead wanted to approach the boy about becoming brotherly figure to the newborn.

What she found after sneaking into Ero's room since his forgot to place the magical locks back on. Her plan to surprise them both turned to one of tucking them in with freshly knitted blanket. Humming some lullaby she learned over her few shot months as a pregnant woman expecting her first born.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **

A song from album ZZTop Greatest Hits by ZZTop.

* * *

**Cheap Sunglasses:**

Carat adapted to given role of big brother more quickly then Jack did when Aleksandrina was handed to them. Newly recovering Tekla 'persisted' her and North's daughter be care for by the boys, and not the Yetis. Giving the excuse allot of missed work had to be made up before Christmas came. Meant Tekla had to get back to her knitting and North needed had missed work to catch up on. Yetis were rushing to get toys made while elves just continued to goof off, and test toys.

Leaving mainly Ero with help Jack to take care of a week old baby girl with tongue twister of a name (they needed to practice pronouncing). Didn't stop the second cradle, crib, and rocker from being placed in each one of the boy's rooms. Crib to Jack's away from the window he always is able to open while rest was place to Ero's room. Changing table and supplies were also stored in Ero's room since he would assign one his maternal spirits. To take on the nanny position that had her handling the dirtier baby tasks.

"She's more like you then me." Ero stared down at Aleksandrina.

"Meaning?" Jack asked not getting the idea.

"Either she could be consisted your love child or baby sister from stepmother." Ero listed.

"We both know that you were my ..." Jack had his mouth covered by Ero while he reminded him about what they stood over.

"She's to young to find out how THAT led to her creation." Ero spoke through clenched teeth.

Jack ended up smirking under Ero's uncovered hand knowing he wasn't wearing his Snowflake Charm. Put his lips together and started too gently blow out chilly blast of air onto Ero's hand. That didn't get the results he wanted due slight shivering sensation that Jack witnessed from Ero's body. Had Jack further pushing the limit by leaning forward enough to stare at Ero in his eyes. While sticking his tongue a few inches out from his lips slowly licking upward direction in teasing matter.

"Jack...cut... It out!" Ero spoke with labored breathing.

"..." He would only beat his lashing at Ero.

Round in the sockets Ero's eyes rolled dismissing the way Jack was trying to openly seduce him. Knowing he had to remind Jack that this wasn't the time for them to engage in other physical activities. In a few minutes he had to leave to finish blanketing the Eastern Hemisphere in wintry weather. In no way could he come along since he had studying to do and child to play nanny too.

"You done?" Ero asked pulling his hand from Jack's mouth.

"Glad to know you made a point." Jack started to lick his lips slowly.

"You not letting this go," Ero sighed. "Are you? "

What he got was a grin form Jack that had Ero just staring through narrowed eyes like he was bored. In no way cared for seduction methods that Jack was trying to use against him hot and bothered. Since he would step out Jack's reach telling him where the door could be found crossing his arms.

"Later then?" Jack asked still not giving up.

"Mange your time and we'll see." Ero shrugged.

"My room or here?" Jack asked looking down.

"Your room since my spirit knows how to care for her." Ero looked down also.

Jack then turned his gazed back to Ero stepping toward him so he could steal a quick kiss from him. Spinning on heel of his bare foot taking his discarded staff into his arms winking at Ero. Before making his way out of Ero's room walking backwards with slight wave of his hand before turning face forward. Allowing the door to close slowly behind his retreating him leaving Ero alone.

"Just you and me." Ero walked back to Aleksandrina's crib.

He ended up accepting a wooden toy in the shape of a Polar Bear that was carved from white oak by North. From his spirit so he could hand over the toy to tiny hands wanting to cuddle with the item. That ended up being tightly grasped by now sleepy Aleksandrina drifting off to sleep. Allowing Ero to take in her slumbering form while his spirit hovered over the crib give off a soft glow. Agreeing with her master that small miracle under the two of them was going to be a hand full.

Led to the conversation about the small miniature building in this form of a house on Ero's desk. Only the base and most of the first floor was already done using materials North had given him to use. Chucks of left over wood, metal to plastic tubing, moldable clay, few nuts and screws, and building materials. Hand drawn blue prints down by Ero that planned every detail out lay beside the work in progress. Furniture and other furnishings for the inside weren't being made since Ero had different use.

"May I ask if it was a dollhouse?" Spirit looked the desktop.  
"No since North already has that covered," Ero looked over his own shoulder. "More like something that involved structural related magic."

He wanted to go on to say the house he was infusing with magical symbol after finishing a room. Would become a residence through use of an alteration spell that would change this small house into actual one. On the plot of land he has been recently been approved to own after long waiting period. The hope after that was all solved out he could get Jack to move in with him to start a life together. That would become a problem since North's Workshop had become their new home.

"North is making a copy of the Workshop for her to place with," Ero corrected his spirit. "Tekla can't stop knitting their closed clothes for her."

"Have you crafted anything ?" This spirit asked pointing out how Ero was being left out.

"Well she sort of wears it around her neck." Ero points out the necklace she was wearing.

An ornate crib artwork could be found tied to the inside above girl's head for her to view whenever she was here. Embroider work were made form magical thread Ero's mother gathered from mythical creatures. Infused with spell that allowed the owner of the picture their heart's desire in form of moving images. Scene that was depicted on the main panel was her birth parents working in areas of the Workshop beside Yetis. Seeing her parents' faces brought a smile to the sleepy girl before she yawned and rolled onto her stomach, and fell asleep.

"You can watch her from here?" Ero asked knowing his spirit would.

"I always do." She started to take a more solid form.

"Good and I'll be carrying about my mirror if you need to get hold of me." Ero would walk from the crib.

He reached his bed room door in stained and work clothes he wore were replaced by something more suitable. Out the door of his own room he would go noticing the lack of life from Jack's room being empty to Yetis. Didn't stop him from walking out the hallways and toward main corridor where he took a left toward the lift. Using the long period of waiting to get to upper floors after pulling the lever allowed him to think. He could turn to his mother to help furnish his house since she had LOTS of furniture she collected from over the years (in storage). Didn't mean he would turn down North's generosity for what he could craft by hand. Tekla would instance on teaching him and Jack how to run their household from cleaning tips to budgets.

To only be drawn from his line of thought when clanging of chains and boots stomping on floor. Had him looking to the green hair ponytail-wearing girl in ripped denim shorts with thin strap shirt over fishnet halter-top. Her boots were covered in buckles and metallic loop or two connected by leather strips. A few thinned link chains hung from her shorts making the clanging sounds. Pink coral colored gloss covered pulp lips and a few odd places pierces in her ears, nostrils, and lips.

"Lady Luck?" Ero took the sight of her.

"Prefer to be called Yoshi." She corrects him.

"Still don't like the song Frank Sinatra wrote about you." Ero joked.

"Only that song just not the NAME." She smiled a little.

She ended up blowing a large bubble made of the gum she been chewing allowing it to pop within seconds. Before she sucked the sugary substance back into her mouth shifting her hips while lifting a hand. Pointing at the empty where lift would be making a popping sound with her lips. Brought the lift before them seconds after her shift to her other hip while lowering her hand.

"Still have Magic Touch." Ero joked with her.

"Funny." She pulled something from her cleavage and tossed her way, "Souvenir from Vegas."

"Thanks." He caught the item.

She just gave him a smile before fading form his ling of sight whispering he sound drop in and visit her some time. Winking at him suggestively with twinkle of her eye being only action left from her dissipating form. He would answer with someday while stepping into the lift making sure to secure the latch of the door. Before deciding which lever to push knowing he would he taken to certain part of the Workshop depending one he used.

Where he was heading was the floor that had North's private office instead of being dropped off at main floor was Yeti work. In no way was he going to be dropped off on the floor where elves run around trial running toys. Maybe he would stop off by area where the kitchen and dining areas were to see what Tekla was up to. Knowing she sit him down on a chair and make him taste test all kinds of foods she was cooking or baking. Off her would be sent when his time with her was over with serving trey filled all types of treats. Going by the library was getting boring and then he could go to the stables to visit North's reindeer and Rudolph.

"Supply Area." He chose pushed the lever.

Against the railing he would lean when the lift started to move through the shaft giving Ero a scenic view of the shop. This time around with out his nose stuck in a book, making out with Jack, getting lectured or chatted up by North or Tekla, Yeti was in his way, or something else. Had his relaxing instead of tensing up at all the sights that passed before his eyes like a flipbook his mother owned. Not paying attention to the stops the lift made or Yetis that stepped on/ off. Not caring how crowded the lift got when it got higher in the floors since he stayed near the back of the lift. Waving at a few Yetis that greeted him when they joined him for a short time before getting off.

Not telling them where he was going since they would further ask him what he was working on. Since he would end up getting off at the busiest area of the Workshop heading straight for far end of the area. Where a large wooden bin where all kinds of material scraps were thrown. He made sure to being a bag to throw all his approved items in while wearing gloves he also brought.

Not once did the passing Yetis he sorted through the stacks or piles of discard stuff bother him. He pulled out chuck wood of all types putting items into his bag while looking for something else. What he found were pieces of fabric or bagged clay among other items that caught his eyes. Bits of crystal and rhinestones he also picked up using his fingers to put into a small container. If full he would out in to his bag pulling out another one to fill with more he would fill. Moving on to bits of string or rope that were braided or rolled up in coil formation he thought is good to use.

Lasted for good while since someone ended up joining him wearing a familiar apron asking what he was doing. When he look up he found Tekla with her hair pinned in double bun staring down at him. Her dough and flour covered apron told him of what she been doing since last seeing her. Bagging whatever items he currently found to properly speak with her about whatever she wanted. Knowing he had to answer why he was found rummaging through discard bin.

"You know..." She tried too not to sound disconcerting. "If you..."

"Please don't," Ero secured top of his bag. "You and North had so much for me."

"Fine, but after this..." She pointed to him and then the bin "STOPS!"

She went to say he would getting proper supplies from now on that hadn't been put in here to be thrown away. Before looking him over while she walked toward him asking if he had eaten anything-other then breakfast. He couldn't answer her since she placed him back in the lift insisting he return to his room and wait for her. Where she would send a Yeti with trey of food whole he was to make a list of materials he needed while he waited for her.

"No worry," Tekla shuts the lift door. "I'll not tell North a thing."

She had chosen the lever that would send the lift where Ero had come from just hours ago not taking an answer from him. Leaving him to once more the position he had before when he rode the lift in shock over Tekla. Guessing when he got nearer to his floor one of the Yetis or someone told on him to her.

"Jack is going to hear about this." Ero ended up sighing.

When he lift stopped by his floor he would step off and take the same path he took to return to his room and found a touching scene. His spirit was singing the baby in his care to sleep after bottle feeding the child. Success she was having the settling the child was way better then how he and Jack handled the child whole week before. Both were kept up all night in shifts with her crying about everything. They had trouble feeding her since refused to suckle from a bottle of milk. Sometimes she wanted to play with them at all hours of the night using crying to gain their attention.

"Sent back so soon." Spirit wasn't excepting him back so soon.

"Got caught." Ero removed his bag.

His spirit took the bag from his hands so she could place filled sack on the desk the half-done dollhouse sat. Knowing she didn't have to open his bag that held all kinds of materials her master was going to use. Instead she returned to the crib's side to further watch over a child she was becoming attached to.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **

A song from album FunHouse by P!NK.

* * *

**FunHouse:**

"It's not a dollhouse!" Ero corrected Jack.

"Looks allot like it to me." Jack tapped a side with his staff.

"Watch it... Please!" Ero reached out and caught Jack's staff.

"All right. All right." Jack pulls his staff from Ero's hand, "Don't get so prissy."

"Sorry for not wanting my first magical crafted work to be ruined by repeated hits to your..." Ero sighed, "If I tell you what this is... Will you stop bothering me?"

"Sure and details... Please." Jack stared at the structure.

Ero made sure to cast sub-zero-hearing spell on his spirit not wanting her to get an answer she wanted from eavesdropping. Before asking Jack if he ever wanted to return to hometown permanently in there near future. His cheeks turned the deepest shade of red from embarrassment of asking Jack knowing he may so run.

"Places of own to fool around in," Jack grin thinking about the idea. "When we move in?"

"After my time spent with Easter Kangaroo." Ero repeats Jack's nickname for Bunnymund.

"Little bit of me is already rubbing off on you." Jack was leaned against the desk.

Ero was reminded of the hours the two of them spent in positions of sexual matter left his hips and lower back sore. Being that Jack had the idea of staying in Ero's bed all day for LOTS of naked fun. Touching all of Ero's pulse points that would always arouse him to heightening sense of bliss. Would have had him in pool of goo Jack hands for the rest of the morning if Tekla hadn't delivered their breakfest. Saved him from possibly being ridden or blown once more by Jack.

"I'm willing to wait." Jack looked the inside over.

"Good because it's a long wait." Ero fixed a window.

"We both got." Jack leaned over and pecks Ero's cheek.

Eor had to be down the carving tool and pieces of glass to turn his head around enough he wouldn't wrench his next. So he could capture Jack's lips with his own so the two of them could share a proper kiss. Not caring about the dominating force Jack took to the kiss that was now taking place the two of them. Adding a few inches of his own tongue that he rolled around the inside Ero's mouth. That stopped there so Ero could return to working on finish a window and spiral staircase.

"Can you pass me soldiering iron?" Ero pointed to a wireless on a special stand.

Jack did what Ero asked him handing over the item to Ero when he was arranging pieces of pre-cut metal. Been carefully planned out by Ero before he asked one of Yetis for assistance on in cutting the pieces out. All to be bought together through the use of heat from a small tool Ero was carefully holding. To form a small version of an all metallic staircase that would led to the second and third floor.

"Any attic or basement?" Jack asked.

"Already done." Ero pointed over to finished base and roof.

He went on how all he needed was to piece every piece together since he been working on this when alone. He multi tasked by getting study up on a fruit that grew in Bunnymund's warren known. Type of pear produce that was rare to find and only grew in spring season called Uterus Fruit. If ever ingested by a male of any age they would be given a one-time chance to become pregnant. Nine months later a normal child could be born to male of any age if he ever kept the child.

Discovery he had to keep from Jack's peeping eyes knowing he was going ask and tease Ero about the subject. Making him mark the book and pack the item with his travel bag he was taken with him. When his time to go live with the Bunnymund within his Warren came after New Years. Having him move on to reading other books about animating lifeless objects and enlarging dollhouses. He even looked into creating inter-dimensional door into getting around in needing to use Snow Globes.

"North knows about this?" Jack asked looking through s small window.

"No and I don't want him finding out." Ero waved a carved piece at him.

"You might poke someone's eye out." Jack smirked.

"Doubt that since you staff does that already." Ero joked back.

He then turned of his soldiering iron when done putting each of the pieces together that formed the stair well. He would pop into a small pole in the ground of the first floor that he twisted in place. Locking the small spiral staircase in place that Ero traced over with his fingers to the dollhouse's first floor. Making sure he didn't make one mistake while he pulled his hand away needing to look from a distance. Agreed with him before gesturing one of his hands in the form of a command. That had a sparkling breeze picking up each one of the tools he had used toward a toolbox. Lid opens allowing the tools into the inside before shutting up and hopping over toward a shelf. Where it took an empty spots on lowest shelf and settled down leaving Ero and Jack alone.

"Still think it's a dollhouse?" Jack looked the small structure over.

"You want to sleep in here tonight?" Ero picked up the roof.

Jack ended up quieting down for the rest of time Ero assembled this house using nails and hammer that moved on it's own. Knocking in each nail into places that Ero gently pushed them with out much effort not wanting to ruin is work. Asking Jack to fetch a Snow Globe from the wooden box on his stand near his bed for travel. Knowing he was done putting this together he would need to take a short trip in transporting his creation. Using a Snow Globe until he gets his inter-dimensional door working needing a few materials.

When the final piece of the house was put in hammer and left over nails joined the other tools in the box. Chanting a few times when he got to his feet altering his clothes that further shorted the house down to size of a key chain. Would e scooped up by Ero and placed in massager bag he slugs over his shoulder sipping his jacket. Complementing Jack on how fast he had opened a portal to where they needed to go. To only be tripped through the portal by Jack leaving out the end of staff with winter spirit following right behind him.

"Nice trip?" Jack asked kneeling down toward Ero.

He lay in freshly snow fall cushioning his fall face forward forming an imprint of him self within the few layers on the ground. Didn't stop him from pushing him self out of mentally reminding him self to stop falling for Jack's tricks. Pulling a small figurine from his pocket and then tossed beside him chanting name of a living being. Not paying attention to when creature started in size and show signs of life treading toward Ero. Offering to help him to his feet snorting rather loudly so the person who tripped know he was disappointed. Not that his point was made when Jack passed the two of them with his staff resting on his shoulder. Ignoring Ero settling on his feet and casting a charm on his moisture clothes to dry them before he started walking.

This beast Ero called Drite followed right behind his with each step keeping a watch eye out on him and out for Jack. Ready to launch out ward at the person he fellow crystal beasts called 'their master lover and future mate'. He knew he would get him turned back in to lifeless piece of transparent stone he was crafted from.

"Give him a chance." Ero sensed the tension Drite had toward Jack.

He got a grunt while Jack laughed asking what type of creature Ero released slowing his pace down. To he would be walking beside Ero after maneuvering around the large ape-like creature with colors of a phoenix. Shifting his staff on to his other shoulder so Ero wouldn't be whacked on the head. In fear his loosen grip on his staff would have piece of wood falling onto Ero's head. He didn't want to happen since they didn't have a Snow Globe to get back to Workshop if Ero got hurt.

Wanting to hear what Ero had planned for land he purchased and miniature house resting in his pocket. Knowing the lonely hours that Ero spent with out him around was filled with crafting a dollhouse. Detail Ero put into that small building had Jack needing to thank North for taking him under his wing, and needing to think of thank gift for North.

"Want to get there faster?" Jack asked Ero offering a ride on his Staff.

"Let's enjoy the walk." Ero reached out one of his hands to take Jack's own.

Ended up taking the rest of the walk to place both had come to call Jack's Pond after a few visits here alone. Now had a sign posted to closest tree stating the surrounding area and pond it self had been was now someone's property. Didn't bother Jack since the person who now owed the land was standing right besides holding his hand. Was pulling out something he called a magic trick wearing a smile that mirrored one Jack usual known to have. Since he would pull Jack along a small clearing that he had done among of trees facing the lake. Placing the small house in the taped off area telling Jack to keep his eye on miniature he left in the snow.

While Ero slowly got up from the kneeling position he had taken to place the small house in freshly fallen snow. Chanting a few colorful chooses words that spread a sparkling effect into the air surrounding the house. Would start to grow in size that had Ero walking backwards after standing up to his full height. Taking his time to return to Jack's side since he needed to take in the sight of his first unsupervised spell. Came to a complete stop when the house reached designated measurements that Ero had magical set.

"Well?" Ero asked nervous Jack didn't approve.

He made sure to stick to colonial architecture that he knew that would make Jack feel more comfortable about. While putting on a few Russian details added into the place to still have the homey feeling of North's Workshop. While everything else was modern twist with small green house attached to the back end.

"Can we check the inside?" Jack asked pointing to front door with his staff.

"Don't want you to mount that fly up and look at the house from bird's eye view." Ero suggested pulling out a set of keys.

Jack took the hint that Ero told him what to do acting as a distraction for when Ero entered the house instead. Using a key he had made from memory metal that took on the crooves and contours of the lock. Allowed him to open oak wood crafted door to empty entrance foyer that was lacking furniture and other accessories. Didn't stop Ero from allowing the door ton close on it's own as he walked through his creation. Looking over each and every piece of the house that had been enhanced by the magic he put into altering this house.

To only stop within a back area he hopes to make into a kitchen and work area to practice his craft. Facing a back door that was an odd looking contraption next to the frame caught any one's eye. Strange glass ball rested on metal stand sticking out from beside the door where hinges lay. Bell hanging above the doorway was hooked to the pulley system contacted everything. Ero was about to use if someone on the other side hadn't deiced to use Ero new system of travel. Revealing she to be Tekla pushing a baby stroller with her child through asking she could get a tour.

"Reminds me of home I grew up back in mother Russia." She looks over the kitchen.

She stopped the baby stroller she was pushing telling her daughter that they were here at her big brothers' house. Giggling Aleksandrina gave as she reached out from under the fur line blanket covering her. Told Tekla her daughter was happy about the whole trip they made from the workshop to here. When she slowly lifts small body into her rabbit furred gloved hands and furred caplet clad arms.

"Breast feeding bother you?" Tekla asked Ero.

"No, and how do your use my doorway?" Ero ended up answering her trying to figure out how Tekla used his portal doorway after just installing the device.

"Fast learner." She starting removing her caplet and gloves, "felt like visiting."

She the lowered neckline of her corset inspired dress missing proper straps to expose a supple and perk breast. That would be presented to her baby that lay in her arms while Ero looked away needing to see if Jack wanted in. He headed to the front door in hurried rush trying to not stare at scene. Making sure he didn't stumble into walls or other parts of the house upon reaching the front door. He would open asking for who ever were out there to step in so he could show them around.

What he got was laughing Jack about how Ero answered his own door before stepping into the house. Not up to asking Ero why his eyes were covered since sight of the inside acted as a natural diversion. Taking his attention away from Ero telling him that Tekla and Aleksandrina were in the kitchen. Not wanting to bring up how the new mother was feeding her baby or how she entered the place. Since he wasn't comfortable with subject his own mother never openly taught him about. Making his ask if Jack wanted a tour of the other half of the house or the upper floors. Would have been taken up by Jack knowing the way Ero was acting about Tekla had her hands full. Hopes he would get a 'private tour; of the second floor where bedroom could be picked.

Wasn't for Tekla making her presence known

By walking from the foyer both Ero and Jack had been standing in for the pass few minutes talking about breast-feeding. Familiar sound of her heels hitting around wooden floor and her asking when they were leaving. Since she wanted to decorate ritual the pine trees she finally got the Yetis put up through out the Workshop. Somewhat taking in the scenery of the bare walls and open areas had her making mentally notes on decorating. She would put aside for now touched by the way she found Jack and Ero chatting.

"What I miss?" She asked looked over the spiral staircase.

"Ero isn't contented with natural ..." Jack ended up being silenced by Ero magical was sealing his lip over.

This got Ero a sharp poke on his boot-clad foot from muted Jack using his staff wanting his voice back mumbling. Not that Jack's antics about wanted Ero to unseal his mouth so he could tell Tekla about Ero's problem with breast-feeding. Didn't fazed Ero when he ended up ignoring the repeated poking of Jack's staff on his foot.

"Just a personal issue I need to talk with my mom about." Ero answered for Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **

A song from album Justified by Justin Timberlake.

* * *

**Take It From Here:**

Being pulled back to the Workshop by Tekla To decorate a few pine tree with ornaments, popcorn string, tensile, and other colorful decorations. Wasn't as bad for Jack like he thought since Ero was there. Between being told he couldn't eat the popcorn being put on the thread to not breaking a single ornament. Yetis passed out mugs filled with tea instead of Coco while North told stories. Tekla had Aleksandrina wrapped in one of her hand knitted blankets lying in cradle. Sitting on the floor beside cradle with Rudolph lying besides her wearing wreathes upon his neck.

Jack and Ero could be found bothering a Yeti about how the singing angel for the tree's top should be put on. Either it wasn't put on all the way about to fall off or was just to shoved on to the tree's top angel couldn't been seen. Leaving Jack to snatch the angel from the Yeti as he flew around on his staff. To place the angel on top the tree the way he and Ero thought is best position.

"They to young for eggnog." Tekla wasn't allowing Ero or Jack to taste North's Eggnog.

"Just sip." North scrunched his pointer finger and thumb together.

"Not even few drops." Tekla waved her head back and fourth.

"They not children." North brought up the fact both boys were 300-year-old beings in appearance of 17 years, "They man!"

Tekla ended up rolling her eyes at North's come back as his single handedly pounds his chest keeping her self from snickering. Deciding to rock Aleksandrina in her cradle when she started to shows signs actual tears. Telling her father was just being a prideful man when subject her older brother's came. After a few rocks from side to side the baby ended up giggling with bright smile.

"Is there a reason why we shouldn't drink the eggnog?" Jack ended up asking Tekla after eavesdropping on her and North's conversation.

"Are you nuts?" Ero asked Jack stabbing his finger with needle he was using when threading popcorn.

Hakase ended up sitting by Ero with piece of cloth he created from using is shadow magic treating and wrapped his finger. Explaining that North's eggnog was made with high proof vodka that left few heavily intoxicated. Sometimes leading the person to act completely different person after a few glasses have been downed.

"Reason me and Lorre avoids drinking ANYTHING North brews." Hakase laughed mending Ero's finger, "be glad you weren't there when I sought comfort in alcohol."

"Ou!" Ero verbally expressed that Hakase was bandaging his finger to tight.

"There." Hakase pulled away from Ero's finger.

"Thanks." Ero sighed.

Hakase ended up taking the stringing the popcorn on the string from Ero advising he should take a break. Gave Jack took the chance to insist he go with Ero since he had enough 'fun' decorating pine trees. Didn't mean he would get out of group activity by Tekla handing him a box of decoration. Hinting he and Ero were going to find their own blank trees pine trees within their room, and they were going to need to be decorated. Ero is unable to carry any thing do to his finger being bandage by Hakase. Left Jack or an escort Yeti to carry the box that Tekla was handing off to them. Before either option could be taken Hakase volunteered Lorre to carry the box. Saying he was cooling down from Helloween season that left him and Lorre rather drained in spiritual aspect.

Out of hallways dressed rather plainly was some-what mellow Lorre asking if he could join in. What he got he handed were box by Tekla while being told to keep an eye on Ero's finger as Jack tagged along. Not that he was going to object with a woman capable of threats turn your hair white. Since he ended up taking the box from her and calling to the both boys to follow him. They did with tone in Lorre's voice showing them he wasn't comfortable being around Tekla at the moment. Not saying a word until they were out hearing range of Tekla and the others.

"She gets more maternal around this time of year." Lore was first to speak, "Please be careful while you settle into your new home."

"We'll try while working behind her." Jack elbowed Ero in the arm in joking matter.

"Yeah." Ero sorely answered.

He couldn't believe he pricked his finger on needle just like that doing a simple task of placing popped kernels on thread. Not like this small injury would interfere with his using wandless magic, or performing spells. Knowing when he got back to his room within the fellow minutes with Lorre and Jack. He could open up his drew full of mixtures and concoctions to mend his finger. Until then he was just going to return to his or Jack's room to possibly decorate a tree.

Meant opening doors and clearing objects out of Lorre's way since objects sticking out the box out in his viewing range. Had both boys running around in front of the person making sure they didn't run into anything. That got them safely to an empty lift with out Lorre getting knocked over or shoved to the side by a busy Yeti. Allowing Lorre to put down the box on lift's floor for his arms break to have a slight break-allowing lever to be pulled by Ero or Jack.

"You two excited about living together after Ero's guardian ship is granted?" Lorre asked.

Jack ended up snaking an arm around Ero's waist with a smirk on his face told Lorre everything he needed to know. Had him offering to host a house warming party for them when ever they do fully move in to Ero's house. That would be taken up if lift hadn't come to their floor meaning box had to pick up and the door is opened. Was solved by Jack with his staff while Lorre got help from Ero in lifting the box before they stepped off. This gave Ero the chance to look into the box for a few minutes to see what they were given. All kinds of ornaments made from glass, carved from wood, molded from clay, knitted form yarn, among others. A already made popcorn string and bag of tinsel laid beside a few boxes of candle canes and metal tins.

"Tekla really packed this didn't she..." Lorre knew what was going through Ero's head.

"More like wanted us to be prepared." Jack decided to look.

He pulled one of the tins out while they began to walk ignoring Ero's warning about not spoiling contains. He would soon made a discovery were filled with cookies of all shapes and sizes covered in dried frosting with sweet taste. Pieces of knotted thread or ribbon stuck out form the top of these sweet traits with note taped to the inner part of the lid. Ero removed the note he would unfold and read with a smile after looking over piece of paper.

"Tekla wanted us to..." Ero would have told them Tekla baked these cookie to be used on their tree if Jack was caught. Eating one of the carousel horse cookies by biting the head off in a few bites commenting how good it was.

"You can wait until after the holidays to rot your teeth." Ero snatched the half-eaten cookie from Jack's hand along with the tin. Ended up back being carried by Ero after he restored the half-eaten cookie with regeneration spell. Placing the cookie back into the tin he was placed in the box as the walked.

"Come on!" Jack ended up poking his staff at Ero rather angry a good treated was taken away before he could finish item off.

Lorre just called the two of them hopeless when it came to Tekla's home cooking while he kept walking toward familiar direction. Knowing right behind him Jack and Ero follow taking they're verbally argument with them. Both coming up with heir own commented about why they shouldn't or should start eating Tekla's cookies. Jack was going with the excuse they were going to get stale over certain amount time. Ero made it clear they were meant for the trees in their rooms and not to be snacked on for enjoyed of one's sweet tooth. Making the whole walk to guest wing and even pass the corridor hard on Lorre listening to them.

To only get relief when three of the came to middle of the hallway where Lorre dropped the box in front of a his and Hakase's room. Yelling as humanly possible to get both boys under his temporary supervision. Instructing the both of them to go to their rooms separately with contains of box xplit among them. Instantly quieted both of them listening to what Lorre had to say. Before they watched him use his own magic to create a small, empty, wooden, crate. Where a few of the items in other box were placed by levitation spell Lorre preformed through his angry.

"Jack you take the crate and Ero the box Tekla gave us." Lorre assigned who gets which box, "...and go."

Ero kneeled down quickly to pick up his box avoiding looking into Jack's eye when had lowered him self down. Both avoided walking by the other when the walked to the end of the hall to enter their rooms. Making sure they slammed their doors so loud the newly hung decorations shook on the ceiling of the hallway. Wraths that hang on the hooks of the door fell off and on the ground while a few lights strung up on frames of their doors. Fell also as their small bulbs also became cracked or plain burst in pieces and wouldn't light.

Leaving the air the rooms shared to become filled with heated angry both of the boys now carried as they decorated their tree. Ero used a magical mean to bring each item to life that crawled from the box to the tree. Taking their place on whatever branch no matter the height before going back into being in-animated object. Leaving a singing angel made of metallic and wooden materials flew to the top of the tree. Jack used his ability fly and his staff to cover his tree in what he was given not once touching tin of cookie. To only stop when he couldn't being him self to put topper of his tree up. Since the item was in the shape of pair of angels that look like him and Ero.

"JACK!" Ero's voice came through Jack's bedroom door followed by a few knocks, "Want some milk?"

Jack didn't think twice about answering the door when he dropped the tin he was about to discard to one of the Yetis. When he put away his staff before answering the door to find Ero standing they're holding a picture of goat milk. Two glasses could be found flying around Ero's head swirling around a similar tin that Jack held.

"Um...want to share?" Ero offered his still filled tin.

"Yeah and nice trick." Jack pointed to the glasses and tin above Ero's head.

"Got something better?" Ero asked if Jack wanted to see.

Jack folded his arms while he leans on his doorframe looking toward the tin opening for his eyes a 8 reindeer cookies danced out. A sleigh followed by the last reindeer that swirled around the opened tin. Dancing in place while frost painted on Santa on the sleigh cookie waved to Jack. That came to a crashing stop when Lorre's voiced asked the two of them if they were making up. Jack caught glasses instead of crushing on to the floor with the reindeer and sleigh cookies. Leaving the two boys to watch when they place their feet to face near by voice. Would be Lorre standing outside his own room with smile on his face watching the two.

Snapping his fingers to restored the ruined decorations and cookies that returned to Ero's tin using a magical means. Making sure that tin was properly capped by it's top while tin was placed back in Ero's arms. Advising neither one of them tell Tekla the eatable decorations were eaten earlier then she had planned. Along with telling Ero that the milk he was holding was better served chill as he retreated into his room with a wink. Jack to the hint of chilled milk by lifting one of his hands toward the pitcher's surface with a smirked. Spreading a thin layer of frost over the textured exterior that went from room temperature to soothing cold. This chilly brush of cold air he started to show signs of arousal touched when Ero's finger tips.

"Want to come in?" Jack pulled his hand away.

"Please!" Ero sounded like he was begging.

Jack stepped out of the way making sure to not drop the glasses he had caught with smirk a mile wide on his face. Allowing Ero to pass him fully entering his room telling him where to place contains in his arms. Kicking his bed room door closed not caring to secure the latch when he chased after Ero's retreating form.

"Remind me to thank Tekla for what she gave us." Jack mentioned the cookies.

"Yeah." Ero mumbled.

"You all right?" Jack teasingly asked Ero.

Ero had to bite his lower lip to give a clear answer without allowing his urges to take him over as he set everything down. About to ask for the two glasses if Jack hadn't set them down in slow matter. That had Ero noticing that Jack traded his signature blue hoodie for a lose fitting shirt. Had long sleeves and that were embodied in silver and white thread that made swirls around collar and sleeve's edges. Front of the collar could be tied shut by to long pieces of sewn fabric. That came in the same color of the Jack's treasured hoodie and brought out his pale blue eyes coloring.

"You all right?" Jack asked about Ero's staring at him.

"Nothing." Ero filled both glasses before allowing Jack to have one.

Jack ended up leaning forward an enough to bring both his and Ero's lip together enough for another kiss to be shared. That Ero welcomed mumbling a some what apology to Jack before offering something to Jack. That Jack set aside so eh could take hold of Ero with both his arms wrapping around his lower waist. Drawing magical gifted teen close to Jack he had to take his own arms and placed them some where on Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **

A song from album Black & Blue by Backstreet Boys.

* * *

**More Than That:**

North presented both Ero and Jack with an early Christmas gift during a small break he gave him self in between toy were crafting. The items were two Faberge Eggs that were colored and designed around the boys. Just one of them was bigger then the other when that stood side by side while their appearances was slightly alike. Both were topped with glass lens of different thickness while four other lens found on the sides of the Eggs. Everything else from coloring too smallest patterns were completely different when looked over by both boys.

"Enjoy!" Were the words that North left with Jack and Ero.

Jack blankly stared at his trying to figure out what to do with his when Ero grazed his fingers over his own. He lifted into the air so he could mess around the delicate piece had him intrigue before looking to one that Jack had. He got permission to touch before drawing the second egg toward his own looking for over. When his fingers brushed one of the embedded gems on Jack's egg the top half popped open revealing hollow inside. That Ero would saw marched his egg he placed into the hollow space perfectly making the eggs. Quickly closed up showing the all the lens lined up and had Ero turning the light in the room off using snuffing light spell. Before forming a small sphere of light that he placed under the eggs to get answer he knew happen.

"I thought so." Ero watched what took place.

Out of the lens were pictures of Ero and Jack interacting form first time their meant to when they were decorating tree. Each one was life like snapshots of memories both were coming to treasure in their own way. Left had Ero setting the combined eggs on the stand that North provided for them when he started shed tears. Not once was he able to stop them form flowing of these droplets when he retreated into his seat touched some how.

Jack forgetting for those few seconds of his chilly touch had always left Ero in aroused state of being. Ended up putting his staff aside so he could leave his own seat and made his way toward Ero needing to sooth his tears. When he got close enough to each out toward him with his own fingertips Ero's tears started to freeze. Turning each droplet into frozen water crystals that hit the floor under their feet before words were exchanged. Both expressing how their company had filled the lonely void they carried over their 300-year-old lives. Neither one didn't want that to stop after coming to get to use to other.

"Smile he does." Tekla ended up turning the light back on pointing out that Ero was smiling through his tears, "I miss something?"

She walked into the room carrying her child who held yet another egg that matched the set that North gave Ero and Jack. Telling them both after they leave the Workshop to move in with one another like planned. Sharing about how they were going to be missed by a few of the Yetis and elves along side her daughter.

"That's still way off." Jack ended up sitting in Ero's lap.

"Time still fly by." Tekla put on her best pout expression.

Aleksandrina ended up rattling her egg while giggling wanting the egg to display the pretty pictures. Like the one on the table before them was doing through usage of from a light source under neither. Leaving Ero to ask if North ever placed any pictures within his daughter's egg like he done with him. Tekla ended up explaining the egg was left black for important moment in girl's life. Would end up being placed into the egg as she grew and mature into a woman like her mother.

"By way she was shaking that egg." Jack watched Aleksandrina jangle her egg, "isn't going to last long."

Tekla agreed in her own way removing the egg from her child's hands telling her a Faberge Egg was priceless object. Off to a waiting Yeti the Faberge Egg was placed in exchanged for reindeer stuffed animal. Aleksandrina grabbed with her small fingers giggling at the blinking red nose and leather harness. Being told her father crafted this with all the other toys that lined her crib.

"Remember baby reindeer with red nose?" Tekla asked dangling her child's toy.

"..." Both Ero and Jack stared at her knowing by the tone in her voice something was up.

"He's back!" Tekla allowed her daughter to have the toy.

"...And?" Ero knew there was a catch.

"He wants to see you." Tekla had a Yeti hand her a Snow Globe.

She would whisper the Workshop's stable inches away from the glass surface that had the snow flurrying. Showing image of large hooved mammals in eight separate stalls doing all kinds of motions. That ended up being tossed before Tekla so a portal to the location would open quickly. After instructing the Yetis to put the all eggs back to rooms of their respective owners to a Yeti. Tekla adjusted her hold on her daughter getting up from the seat she had taken calling to the boys.

Jack and Ero followed by her still iffy about what they were doing going through before worries were put to rest. When both were tackled to the ground by familiar fawn who now was started to mature into young adult. Small bumps on his head were noticeable to the changing of his fur coloring and started to thicken in places. Other then all those treats he still carried a innocence he had from birth that Ero's with his sorcery abilities. The red nose Rudolph had in place of usual black one Reindeer had to take in Jack.

"Edwyna dropped him off yesterday." Tekla watched the interaction, "She leave something for you."

"They are?" Ero asked knowing his mother and gifts.

Tekla could only shrug about what Edwyna personally left in her son's room without wanting to visit with him. Turning down an offer Tekla made for her to come to Annul Christmas Exchange party on night of Christmas. Using an excuse she already had plans of her those days and wouldn't have a minute to spare to 'drop by'. Not wanting to listen to what Tekla or even North to say her appearance for her son's sake.

"Don't be pickled stuff she sent you last time." Jack was never one for bottled vegetables.

"Weren't meant for your consummation." Ero remembered.

"I wouldn't have found the brownies." Jack still could taste those fudge squares.

"You left one for me while eating the rest." Ero rolled his eyes.

Rudolph ended the fight between the two of them by making this loud noise that had eyes back on him altered form. He could get back to be smothered by hands gliding through his downy soft fur in slow pace he welcomed. Nuzzling against those fingertips for better feel of flesh covered fingertips. Moving ever so slowly toward opened laps of two people he looked to as potential friends. Not watching his own wobbly legs that barely connected with one of the boy's legs. Knocking them fully onto the ground since they were kneeling down with stretched out arms to pet the fawn. Sending the fawn over onto the one of their laps with his legs spread making a squeal after landing.

Made both laughs at the little one's actions of trying to get near the both of them through allowing being petted. Had a complaining Yeti walk his way over to them reaching out while he bent down. Taking hold of Rudolph with firm grip lifting the fawn in to the air turning a few degrees to place him on hooved feet. Waving his finger before Rudolph's eyes instructing him stop forcing attention from people. All the Yeti got was a blank stare from Rudolph wanting to return to Jack and Ero.

"Stubborn like yak." Tekla couldn't help but laugh.

Got her stared at by it Yeti that trying to break Rudolph of his needy habit of human connects or looking for attention. Who would have said something if Tekla were leering expression didn't freeze him in place. Her daughter didn't seem one bit effected by staring contested that started to take place. Since she started to fall asleep within her mother's arms hugging her reindeer stuffed animal.

Leaving Jack and Ero to use this time to leave the stable area making sure to say their good byes to Rudolph while the stepped out. How they left was using a Snowglobe tuckered away in pocket of Jack's hoode. Had Ero speaking the location they wanted to go before Snowglobe was tossed forward forming a portal. They would step through hand in hand appearing in Ero's bedroom. Giving them the chance to relax after tense atmosphere Tekla pulled them into. Not caring to answer her voice through a now clasping magical doorway to stable of the Workshop.

"Want to check the package out?" Jack pointed out what laid on Ero's bed.

"Promise me your wouldn't eat contains this time around..." Ero pulled Jack along.

This got him a laugh out of Jack telling him he shouldn't leave food out in open like he done with everything else. On to Ero has his boyfriend pushed bed Jack so the package would slide over to his covered side. Jack picked up the box covered in brown paper addressed to Ero he would hand over to person standing before him. Ero not wasting a minute spins the box between his hands making layers of sting and paper disappear. Leaving behind a medium size wooden crate that Ero would take hold of allowing his curiosity to take over.

Gliding his fingertips of his left hand over the rim toward a latch that kept the boxed closed he would pop. Slowly opening the lid not really caring for what would jump out at him or some type of planted trick. Since what he found had him joining Jack on his own bed showing what laid within this something his mother sent him. What their eyes lay upon was oddly colored pears and corked saki bottle. While a note on the inner lid would go on to instruct them how to use the fruit and drink.

"She didn't..." Ero mumbled.

"Do I want to know?" Jack asked hearing Ero's mumble.

"No! NO! NO!" Ero slammed the lid of box closed, "I'm killing her and Pooka when I see either one of them."

Jack was slightly taken back by the way Ero was talking knowing his mood was soured by what laid in the box. Had him reaching around Ero to secure the latch that came with the box advising they handle gift later. Suggesting they do something more pleasurable to pass the time before he had to leave. Bringing up Ero could tag along with Jack to meet his human friends while he brought winter season around.

Smile that crept on Ero's face was only answer Jack needed when the box was laid on near by nightstand. Sinking slowly into the soft mattress and hand-sewn quilt that made up the bed he slept on. Becoming roused each second cold puffs of air from Jack's own lips were breathed in and out. Shuttering when ice cold fingers started to make their way toward first few button of his sweater. Would have gone further if something-oval shape hadn't knocking into back of Jack's head.

"What the...?" Jack asked looking around.

Laying on it's side was a Faberge Egg meant for Ero beside Jack's own as if they were meant to be in a nest. Ero ended up touched by the sight of how eggs were nestled next to each other beside them. Using a relocation spell on jewel embedded ovals to plan them so where gets crushed. To only be pulled back into a tongue-wrestling kiss that had him once more pinned under Jack's form. Only being allowed to use a familiar trick that always left Jack asking if he could ever learn. To only to be told to stick with what he knew best before pulling down toward to Ero's level.

* * *

"Shows she cares about future you well have with Jack." Tekla heard Ero describe his gift.

"How she got Bunnymund to part with the fruit." Ero got sarcastic. "That's the problem?"

Tekla ended up setting a piece of chocolate cream pie with fork into before Ero as form of comfort for him. She then kissed his forehead reminding him despite Edwyna's distanced form of love toward her only son. Her dropping this 'gift' of creation off after he made his relationship with Jack public the celebration party. Meant she cared deeply toward him as the mother who birthed and raised in him in this world.

"Having trouble she had of losing you." Tekla shrugged, "I am!"

She stuck one of her pulp red lips out trying to make her best pout face to get Ero to at least crack a smile for her. Not that it worked when he gave a half smile while staring from her face to the chocolate delight in front of him.

"Isn't dinner in a few minutes?" He asked knowing shared mealtime was starting soon.

"You need pick me up." She shoved plate toward Ero.

"I rather have an apple." Ero was still not touching the pie slice.

Before either one to could say something to the other about who or why not the pie should be eaten. Carved wooden part of a staff Ero knew too well slid across the table and hooked around the plate, and relocated dishware. To a winter spirit not wanting free dessert to go to waste. Tekla and Ero looking toward Jack like he done something wrong when reached for the fork.

"We're sharing." Ero ended up changing seat to be near Jack.

"Fork you need." Tekla slide the silverware toward him.

Grin that spread across Jack's face in thought of sharing with Ero had him shoving the plate toward him as he put his staff aside. Asking if Ero was ever going to explain what so special about the fruit and alcoholic drink.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **

A song from Rascal Flatts album by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

**What Hurts The Most:**

Christmas day left Ero alone once more with only the company of his Crystal Beasts or Hakase during those times. Meant he wasn't really left to found forms of amusement to pass the minutes within his room at Workshop. Being that he spent most of daytime hours in Lorre's presence learning the uses of creation based magic. Hakase supervised the whole lesson giving Ero tips about how or when to use his newly learned magicks. Making sure the room was well lit with proper lighting instead of dimly lit like it usual was. Also removing the light absorbing charms from the corners of the room that allowed the brightness to come through.

Showing Ero that room carried all types of decorations on walls or furniture that had to celebrations relating to death. Tribal masks from Africa used for scared rituals hung on one of the walls by size. Paintings depicting scenes from the Black Death swept across half of Europe lay next to the hung above an odd shrine. Incense burns and certain flowers in a vase surrounded a few framed pictures that caught anyone's attention. Everything else that made up this room told them that Hakase as a spirit represented death some how.

"Do you ever like being the Guardian of Spiritual Boundary or whatever you...know..." Ero could never remember what Hakase represent.

"Just concentrate." Hakase reminded Ero of what's happening.

He ended up needing to finish creating a simple piece of clothing that would come in the side of a zipper hoodie. Coloring and slight white swirls around the collar of and ends of the long sleeves that sparkled in the right light. Was before woven by liner thread of blue light braiding over and under one another. End up falling into Ero's lap when bit of threads was done with hemline of the jacket like item.

"Jack's gift?" Lorre asked about the work.

"One of many I still have to wrap." Ero signed.

"Need help?" Hakase offered knowing they're wasn't Yeti or elf in the Workshop to help them.

"No I got everything covered." Ero took hold of the jacket.

He thanked both of them for their help in something that could help him get a few think wrapped before Christmas ended. Up to his feet his would go thanking them both while making his way out of the room. Turning toward the direction his own room laid tightly holding his gift meant for Jack to his chest keeping watchful eye out. For Jack, who he didn't want to see a gift he made for him at last minute under Lorre's instruction. Making Ero somewhat happy that Jack was away bringing in the winter season for this half of the Globe. He could return to his room with out being surprised by Jack from above his head or popping out of no where.

Like now when he stepped into doorway handing the jacket over to his furball instructing how to wrap the item up. Before stepping away from a door that would end up closing own it's self for a halfway filled box. Where colorfully wrapped boxes lay labeled tags attached with names of people he knew around the Workshop. Had him kneeling down toward making sure that everyone's individual gift he had gotten was there like he had planned. Was there and ready to be picked up by a Yeti later that day. Who would take these gifts to the main Christmas tree beside Workshop's massive fireplace. Waiting to be opened by whomever was meant to enjoy the item inside.

"One last wrapped goodie." Ero allowed Furball to place the one for Jack in the box among the others.

He would have glides each one of his fingers through those items trying to image how everybody would react. If the Yeti meant to pick the filled box up didn't decide to show up asking if he was done with his late minute preparations. To only have the box pushed toward their feet by Furball in forceful matter with puffed up fur. Mewing and squealing about the Yeti stomping into Ero's room in hurried matter not looking where he placed his feet. To only be ignored by when someone twice his size with more hair lifted box into the air. Who would leave the room with out giving the crying Furball a second chance or look under his feet.

"Your intimidation needs work." Ero thought his Furball's attempts to be scary seem rather cute.

He smiled while he got back to his feet heading straight for a opened suit case that lay atop his bed half filled with contains of his room. Placed there by Ero though use of Shrinking and Relocation spells so he would ready to leave after this night. Being that he personally chose to move up his schedule of magical tutelage under Bunnymund. Not wanting to wait till appointed time they had originally made that would take place after the New Years. Since a strong desire to his future plans had him wanting to finish up and start a life his own.

To only have his smile fade from his from his face when he made sure the chanted charms were fasten onto his belt loop. A 4-pointed, gold, star and snow flake hung off a key ring that gave him relief. Soon be forgotten when onto the last part of the room that was a stain glasswork depicting an image and large bay window with large sill. Fluffy pillows that could be found on that ledge waiting to be lounged on. Disappeared from that section of the wall and into center of Ero's palm. Taken the form of a rectangular panel-like shape that could be put in to dollhouse.

That ended up being placed within the carefully bag after being wrapped in tissue paper in keep fragile glass from breaking. Fear of one break in the stain glass would have angered his mother and set magical flow off balance. Being cautionary about even touching what was entrusted to him as personal test from his mother. He was taking seriously by how he placed item in the bag he would end clipping closed.

"Ready to go little guy?" He asked the Furball.

He got a mew from the happy creature that he was going to spend their night in North's Workshop within Jack's room. That had its door unlocked into stead of locked usual when Jack was away bringing in the winter season. Giving Ero the chance to look around at the room that was now filled with all kinds of objects. North created period furniture that resigned in the room from timber shipped in from Burgess. Tekla knitted a blanket out yarn spun yak hair from of all shades of blue and sewed a memory quilt for Jack. Multi-colored basket filled with chocolate Easter eggs from Bunnymund rested on a chest of draws. Discarded hoodie on the edge of the bed was recent gift from Toothiana while dream catcher from Sandy hung on headboard. Night sky was in place of the ceiling when Ero looked up had him spinning on his heel. When he looked upon swirling stars following him across the room making his way toward the bed sighing in his own way.

Knowing soon he wouldn't be able to spend much time with Jack if he was to leave right away for the Warren. Not that he did look forward to staying in the center of the Earth in tropical environment. Living in a building that looked like an ancient temple from the out side would be nice. Being able to garden in endless fields while getting helpful hints could him get a green thumb. Was all out weighted by missing presence that someone that Ero had come to call his boyfriend. Knowing Jack wasn't going to be there over his head or beside him bothering about his latest habit.

"Ero?" Tekla called for him outside Jack's room.

"In here!" Ero yelled allowing his Furball into his lap.

Into the room Tekla would walk in Green and Red gown with thin straps asking if everything was all right with Ero. When she saw the bag beside him her expression softens and had her further walking into the room. Stopping on opposite side of his so she could seat next to him quiet the whole time. Waiting a few minutes to say how the Workshop would lose a certain charm. Going on about how she come to like having two other people who didn't quake in her presence, or blankly stare at her. She loved having North and now their daughter to care for during time she wasn't busy.

"Something we work out." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "So you no leave."

"Thanks." Ero sadly spoke.

"Good, I worry giant bunny no nothing about caring for teen boy." Tekla shared her views on Bunnymund. "He good drinking buddies for North and trade pickled meats or vegetables."

"You're telling me." Ero yawned.

"How late you stayed up?" Tekla asked noticing Ero falling asleep.

She didn't answer since Ero had how slipped into slumbering state sine he was now leaning on Tekla's shoulder. Not that him using one of her bare shoulders as a pillow for his head to start enter the sleeping state. Wasn't bothering as much since she did have much to do until North's take off. Her work for Christmas season had just finished after decorating an area another party. Her baking and knotting among other activities had been finished for the nighttime.

* * *

"Be quiet!" Tekla hushed everyone.

She looked to everyone that dare surround a sofa that held a napping Ero covered was meant to be Tekla's gift to him. Not wanting a sound to wake the sleeping youth after having a Yeti bring him to where the main tree was. Where she had him placed on a sofa nearest the tree so she could place a blanket and keep an eye on him. Even with a fire roaring in the near by fireplace she still wanted him to stay warm.

"He all right?" Jack asked leaned over the sofa's back.

"Just tired out," Tekla sighed, "Being alone not good for him."

She knew Jack spent 300 years invisible to eyes of children before events with Pitch had them believing in him. All that loneliness watching world he knew changed was a life that Ero also experienced through forced isolation. Locked with in a house his mother controlled with a flip of her wrist for same amount go time. Was never easy on Ero since he spent those centuries learning everything was magically related.

"Can I..." Jack wanted wouldn't have felt guilty about leaving Ero alone if Tekla hadn't approved.

"I make Yetis bring dinner." Tekla smiles at him, "Pot Roast stew and homemade bread."

She ended up leaning up ward to kiss him on his forehead after brushing his hair away as a form of comfort. Getting to her heel clad feet mumbling about needing to check in nanny Yeti with her and North's baby. Going on about she doesn't want her child picking up the Yeti's bad talking skills or the elves' trouble making ways. Going as far to grab one by top of his hat while kicking another from the sofa.

"STAY AWAY FROM SLEEPING BOY!" Tekla screamed.

She then dropped the terrified Elf on to the ground before her not caring if he ran away from them squealing in fear. Telling the other elves to stay away from slumbering young man due to Tekla. That left the floor completely devoid of elves when a Yeti delivered Jack's meal for the night. Who found Hasake shedding his fur lined cloak to place on top of a now sleeping Jack and Ero. Taking over the delivery of food trey meant for Jack from the Yeti sent here by Tekla. Before the Yeti could talk back to him and even get riled up for something he was told does. Hasake assured him nothing would happen to get him in trouble with Tekla about this.

Off the Yeti would go joining the others in decorating the other area of the floor for yet another one of North's parties. Not knowing MANY hours later one of bots would ended up showing signs of consciousness. Meaning still sleep induced Ero ended up waking with Lorre staring at him trying to figure out what happen to Tekla and how he got moved. Hasake called Ero a sleepy head before asking he was hungry since teen's stomach growled rather loudly. This caught the attention of winter spirit that decided to cuddle up to Ero while he slept and lay there. Jack yawned not wanting to get up for the place he made his own while Ero had sat up in a sitting position.

"How long have I been out?" Ero asked looking form Lorre to Hasake.

"Most have the December 25 and 26." Hasake calmed Ero down.

Lorre ended up pointing to a fold out table that was filled with food that hadn't been touched by Jack since set there by a Yeti. Lorre and Hasake had taken shifts to stay by boys' sides and watched them until one woke up. When Ero started to show signs of consciousness around the time loud noises from near by gathering. Lorre informing him that someone was waking up and asking what he missed pulled from Hasake.

"You need to eat and if you want..." Hasake sighed. "...Come join yet another one of North's parties."

"Just stay away from anything you can drink." Lorre warned to the two.

"Any food?" Ero asked unable to ignore his stomach.

Jack made getting up difficult for Ero to slip off the sofa with out a magical means since he was pinned in place. Had Hasake using his shadowy gifts to swallow Ero's form and relocated him right next to kneeling Lorre. Encouraging him to be taken to his room and set everything back up while he handled Jack for the rest of the time. Not taking any form of no from young boy who fades away from his line of view with his husband. Before he was left to tend to the someone who been was just now slowly waking up.

"Are you sore?" Hasake asked a now yawning Jack.

"...hmm. ..." Jack felt around for Ero.

"I had him taken to his room to get ready for THE party." Hasake pointed to source of chatting noise.

Jack had to wait for his blurry vision to clear up when he looked toward Hasake had been staring and pointing. There in green and red clothing were familiar spirits / guardians happily enjoying them selves to music and conversations. A huge table beside another filled with food and drinks were filled with gifts met for everyone else.

"You well enough to attend or need to be taken back to your room?" Hasake offered to escort Jack around.

What he got was asked if he could pull a trick off Ero usual used to refresh him and then alters his clothing. By Jack, who noticed his own were slightly wrinkled ones and messed up hair wasn't really presentable. Smirked that appeared on Hasake's face while he showed another trick to Jack left him rather frazzled. When Hasake decided to walk through the sofa instead of going around as if he was a ghost.

"Perks of being headless fairy." Hasake shrugged. "Remind me some day to tell you how I ended up like this."

He ended reaching toward Jack's clothing with one his hands tapping just a shoulder with sparks of black electrify. That traveled over Jack's body fixing his clothes and hair crackling every few inches of flesh or fabric. Ended up dissolving when Jack was left with the appearance he had before he chose to fall asleep beside Ero. Just before he could ask Hasake to teach him what he just did to him quite amazed with what happen. North picked this moment to stomp over and ask his loudest voice for Jack to join slapping Hasake on his back.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **

A song from American Idol Season 2: All-Time Classic American Love Songs album by American Idol.

* * *

**Let's Stay Together:**

One of many Tekla's gifts to Ero on the day of Christmas Party was a patch worked quilt she sewed by hand. That had a special effect of allowing Ero to travel to and from homes of guardians whenever he choices. This would make his visits to the Warren easier without actually leaving North's workshop.

"You're sure about this?" Jack asked staring at the quilt.

"Sooner or later I've got to do this." Ero knew Jack didn't want him to leave.

He then leaned over toward Jack and pecks his cheek knowing that Jack would show up unannounced in Warren. Not like he was going to stop him since Warren always got a little boring and needed a little fun. He just hoped Bunnymund wouldn't get so huffy about Jack's presences any near his Warren.

"You know we have communication mirrors and skull phones Hasake gifted us to talk long distances, right?" Ero brought up Hasake's gifts.

On Jack's bed both look to look upon to shrunk skulls with roped and clips attached sat staring at them. Beside them were two strand-sized mirrors encased in silver scrolling in Romaine style lay still wrapped in issue paper.

"Still think what you got from Pitch was weird." Jack didn't want to touch the item.

"No bottle mermaid flesh Sandy gave us wins the weird prize." Ero lifts the sealed Jar. "It grants immorality to mortal that eats the flesh."

"I thought..." Jack started to worry.

Ero explained to Jack that what they were given wasn't some hint Ero's immorality was going to be taken from him. Just something they could feed to whatever child of mortal nature if they ever decide to adopt one. That was not going to happen since both were still in the throes blooming relationship. Into the storage pile the bottle mermaid flesh with dragon scales and other items. While they still had to sort through lots of other gifts that caught most of their attention.

"Doesn't North and Tekla know we'll to young for this?" Ero meant bottled peppermint flavored Vodka.

"No and what's so bad about not drinking some?" Jack asked interested in tasting the contains.

"Have you forgotten what Hasake told us about even sampling a drip of this?" Ero thought Jack had a screw loose.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I've got to listen all the...time..." Jack laughed him off.

Those words and the pauses took in between of them left Ero very irked about how he was spoken to by Jack. Left him to hand over the capped bottle while carrying rest of their received gifts within a crate off bed they been on. Saying he was be sort through the rest of them in company of Hasake and Lorre without get intoxicated. Had Jack snatching up his staff forgetting about the bottled peppermint flavored Vodka behind. Chasing after Ero's retreating form yelling out he was just making a joke offering to fly him since crate was heavy, and hard to carry alone. That would have Ero telling Jack he didn't need his help since he cold uses a crystal beast. If wasn't for both of them being stopped in their tracks right outside Jack's room by Hasake.

"Hungry?" He offered roasted pumpkinseeds covered in nutmeg and cinnamon. "Tekla cooked them up and served them to me before putting them on her latest bath of cookies."

Jack was the on that ended up staring from Hasake's hand to Ero using his best puppy dog expression to soften him. Around Ero would run mumbling that the crate was to heavy for him to relocate. Behind him Jack scrambled to help him hurriedly handing his staff over to Hasake not caring. Taking back end of the crate Ero sticking out from his arms taking on the weight of this container. Both teens would end up place the crate back in it's original spot taking familiar seats. Before being individually handed roasted pumpkinseeds from Hasake's hands in careful matter.

"Finally going through your gifts." Hasake noticed what was inside the crate.

"Yeah and you made the weird pile." Jack was still creeped out by the lamps and lantern.

"Ero!" Hasake. "You haven't introduced Jack to your mother's candles or silver chain?"

"Why would want to know about a teleporting light source and ever expending piece of jewelry?" Ero countered Hasake with his own question.

"Now I really have to check these things out!" Jack was getting excited.

"NO!" Both Hasake and Ero yelled facing Jack.

Hasake knew from first hand experiences of what Edwyna's teleporting candle could do to embarrassing moment. A few times were of her using these candles to enter his home-unannounced needing aid from him. Interrupting him and Lorre in throes of physical passion that were quickly ruined do to Edwyna's presence. Ero's familiarity with the candles was more traumatizing then actual learning moments since he taken to dangerous places. Had him being taken to Pitch's or Monkey King's lair once. He was able to get away by skin of teeth with out being converted or altered by them.

"Tell me you haven't touched a drop of the aging potion she sent you?" Hasake asked about something North hid from Ero.

Ero remembered North putting a seal bottle of something away after last delivery his mother sent to him. Not that he cared at the time about item since other items in the delivery caught his attention. While now Ero was reaching for one of Snow Globes kept inner pocket of his jacket to check something out. He would pull out yelling a location before tossing the object forward with all his might. When swirling energies opened in front of them showing a scene of an empty office belonging to North. Would be entered by Ero heading straight for a desk in search for what Hasake brought up. Exploring each draw carefully since he was wanted to be throe in finding that bottle.

He would find in a locked draw he used a magical charm to open removing the bottle not noticing the tag. Traveling back to his room through the same portal he used to enter the room uninvited, or unannounced. Where his hands over Hasake this sealed glass container requesting Hasake get rid of it. Since Ero had come to like the life he was now allowed to have and didn't want to give what he had up. Not really caring if North noticed the item potion was missing from his Office or what Ero had done.

"Why am I so turned on?" Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows while staring at Ero.

"Cool down." Hasake warned. "North isn't going to be happy about this form of rebellion."

Ero only waved Hasake's warning off when he joined Jack back on his bed by slamming down in angry matter. Not really up for arguing over a thief North would find out about and even confronted Ero on. All he wanted to do was enjoy opening rest of these gifts with out any form of conflict taking place.

"Until I'm sent back home for raiding his office with him actually catching me." Ero finally spoke. "Can Jack and me get back to what we were doing?"

"That would be..." Hasake slightly stepped back.

"Not what's going through your head." Ero stared at grinning Jack.

"Could be." Jack winked at Ero.

Hasake ended up telling Jack to cool down again while he forcedly closed the portal that Ero had traveled through. Asking the boys if they got a bottle of peppermint flavored Vodka with red and green bow. To only have what he asked about be taken out of the crate by Ero offering him the bottle. He would will take with him with a smirk on his face mumbling about a drunk Pitch, and how he can't handle his liquor.

"Do we want to know?" Jack asked hearing Hasake's incoherent babble.

"No, since I already know Pitch is terrible drinker." Ero wasn't falling for Jack's tricks.

"That's why I'm thankful for you giving me this little charms." Hasake had horrible plans for his brother. "Happy Early New years to me."

He ended up allowing one of his shadows to swallow the bottle asking if there was anything else he could take off the boys' hands. To the crate his shadowy tentacles were allowed to poke around for what he probe around for. What he got were a few things that Ero and Jack were willing to part with if he traded with them. This had him grinning at the request of exchanging gifts that he predictably didn't like or want to take home. Above their heads a black hole made of the shadow would open in the starry night sky that made up Jack's ceiling. Pouring down on them were a few items that landed in their laps, on the soft surfaced of the mattress, or in back of them.

"Wow we're not the only ones who doesn't like what was given to them." Jack was impressed stash rainfall.

"Meaning we get ornate looking Snow Globes and stone figurine of an Egg Sentinels." Ero looked over some of the items.

"Find use for them." Hasake could use them where.

Got him a will do from Jack who placed a tooth shaped bottle filled with glittering gel sealed within. Before Ero's eyes with a huge grin before he ended up wiggling his eyebrows like he has done before. Hot Jack called a horn dog by Ero hating how easily aroused Jack got do to winter season happening. Ero ended up grabbing a Dragon Horn instead of sheathed blade like he wanted. Didn't stop him from placing the neared end of the horn to his lips and blowing as loud as he could.

Making this blaring noise that had Jack diving to pillows leaning against his headboard for cover. Hasake was effected by the noise since he could control the diesel of sounds he ear drums took in. Leaving Jack to suffer the ear splitting noise that Ero used to get Jack to stop hinting toward sex. End before Ero would end up taking the second wind to blow into horn he was keeping.

* * *

Tekla had just put down Aleksandrina for her nap for the day after taking her from the watchful eyes and arms of Nanny Yeti. He lush nursery filled with hand crafted furniture crafted by North found through out. Mural of a forest on all four walls matched the ones that were on Ero's and Jack's own bed room walls. Had toed the same magical effect when the lights were turned off leaving Aleksandrina to be entertained when alone. Not that her large crib in shape of a large circle opened on one of it's left side, and was located in center of the nursery. Was far more fun to lay in and watch world go by. Since a large veil was hung above the crib to give a halo effect she liked.

"One last gift." North's booming voice had Tekla turning toward him.

"Quiet!" She warns him.

"Sorry my Sweet Candy Cane..." North lifts something into the air.

Tekla had to cover her lips when he showed a hand made mobile in the form of a spiral with him on his sleigh. Were strung up in front of the sleigh dancing and prancing with beside miniature images of everyone. Jack on his staff flying after Winged Ero hugging his Furball. Tekla was sitting beside North in the sleigh-wearing outfit similar to wear when delivering gifts.

"You spoil her too much." Tekla whispered allowed North to place mobile on crib's edge.

"Nothing wrong with loving her too much." North winds the mobile.

"Spoiled brat she becomes." Tekla didn't want her daughter to turn out to be who was use to be.

"Do not worry." North ended up taking Tekla into his Tattooed arms.

Tune of White Christmas started to play in soothing beat that made Aleksandrina goes from playful to sleep. Yawning with her little arms still reached out toward her parents staring down at her. Before she closed her big eyes and turned over to her side to cuddle her Rudolph stuffed animal.

"Lucky are we?" Tekla asked North.

"Certainly!" North smiled boasting gladly about their daughter.

Shared a kiss in passionate of moments thankful for what they had tried so hard to have inn form of child. Granted some how in the form of the small baby girl that both were coming to love. Not that they adored the teenage boys that had Tekla pulling away from a kiss that North started. Reminding him they weren't doing anything of sexual nature since he had some resting up to do. Pointing out that he earned some much-needed rest after what he has been through just hours ago. Not that North to convince his wife that was nothing rolls with quick roll in the sheets. To only be turned down by her pulling away from him listening she had a dinner to make, and other chores that ended to be done.

"Vegetables boys allergic too?" She was in the mood to make pot pies.

North suggesting he skip his private relaxation time not wanting to miss out on one of Tekla's miniature pies. Her crust was flaky or hard enough to be called rich in flavor when cracked opened. Creamy filling she makes from scratched where cooked Vegetables and chopped meat are poured in. Sometimes she puts in a berry or fruit filling for a sweeter oe sugary taste. Made up a delicious smell Yetis or Elves have to breathe in when they went into or came out of her oven.

Not that Tekla liked how North tried to use his old tricks from his young past to trick or manipulate her. Into consenting him to stay by her side while she baked wanting first pie that came from the oven, or samples her raw filling. Where he would lick whatever wooden spoon she used to mix or pour clean just to be in cloud nine. Stay by her side when she decided to put him to work by cut/chop up vegetables or fruits, or hand beat dough for crust.

Just not this time around

"Bed...You...Go!" She repeatedly poked his chest with one of her fingers not trying to break a polished nail.

She pointed out the work that North had put into toward making THIS Christmas since Pitch's defeat special one. He used to work even harder in getting the sleigh and reindeer ready, toys created and packed, and delivery schedule done. Also, he becomes a father figure to both Ero and Jack while becoming an actual father to child of his own. There was the over flowing positive mood he been in with threat of old enemy being extinguished. Making whatever endurance and stamina he built up through experience had been wiped clean. Making his immortal body start to show signs of fatigue North tried to hide.

"But Sweet Candy Cane..." He spoke in a low quantity of voice that had a seductive undertone taking one of her hands in his larger ones. Slowly pulling her body toward his owns not caring they were still in the nursery of their daughter.

That wouldn't work on her due to a Yeti rampaging into the room throwing their arms about and grunting about Ero. Tekla took as an excuse to leave North picking to listen to Yeti then try is persuaded by North.


End file.
